Los Cuatro Guardianes
by Kabegami Amaterasu
Summary: Un reino caido en la ruina por culpa de un tirano dictador; solo cuatro personas con el poder de los elementos podrán salvarlo. A su aventura se les unirán amigos y se encontrarán con enemigos... asi como también hallarán el amor. AU NejiSaku.¡COMPLETO!
1. Los cuatro guardianes

**Disclaimer: **Naruto **no** me pertenece, solo la historia que ven a continuación

**Dedicatoria: **A todas las escritoras de fics NejiSaku por deleitarme con sus historias y tramas... Aquí mi regalo por eso!

Neji tiene 19 años

Sakura tiene 17, a partir de ahí sabrán más o menos el resto de las edades

_**Los cuatro guardianes**_

"_Hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando los humanos y la naturaleza existían en el más puro de los equilibrios los grandes espíritus sabían que los tiempos de paz no serían eternos… por lo cual tomaron cuatro de los humanos más puros y les concedieron el total dominio de cada uno de los elementos… Así, con los nuevos mediadores entre este mundo y el espiritual, se esperaban que las cosas se mantuvieran en paz para siempre…_

_Pero no fue así…_

_La avaricia corrompió el corazón de los humanos y forzó a los guardianes a ocultarse para preservar los dones que se les habían ofrecido, pero sin dejar su eterna vigilancia sobre el mundo que se les fue encomendado… Y así, generación con generación, los guardianes se encargan de proteger…"_

–Tío, haz el favor de dejar de contarle esa historia a Hinata; ¿no ves que son puras fantasías? –Interrumpió un malhumorado castaño que ingresaba a la estancia

–Pero si es mi favorita Neji! El hecho que no te guste o no creas en ella no es mi problema –Arremetió una muchacha de cabello negro con destellos azules

–Chicos, chicos, dejen de discutir. Si a ti no te agradan mis historias Neji, bien puedes hacer que no escuchas o irte a otro lado, estás en todo tu derecho –Intervino apacible un anciano de entrada edad con cierto parecido a la chica –A veces es bueno creer en historias como esta Neji, pues toda leyenda tiene su base verdadera, y quien quita y algún día te lleves una sorpresa… –Agregó el anciano con voz misteriosa pero con deje de que sabia más de lo que aparentaba

–Pero mira este reino Tío! Si tus "Guardianes" de verás existieran hace rato hubieran destronado al rey Itachi y acabado con la miseria y la desolación que corrompe estas tierras… No son más que historias para niños –Y dicho esto se retiro a su habitación dejando a su tío y prima con una mirada de tristeza

Y es que Neji Hyuuga no era así.

Empezando desde un principio les hablaré un poco sobre el reino de Konoha, una tierra hermosa y de verdes valles, con gente amigable y prospera… Hasta que el tirano Itachi derroco a la reina Tsunade y llevó el reino a la ruina, todo era desgracia y misera y la gente hacía lo que fuera para sobrevivir.

Y por desgracia Neji y su familia vivieron eso en sus propias carnes.

Los Hyuuga eran un clan prospero y de gran renombre en el reino, todos simpatizaban con ellos en especial con los menores del clan: Neji e Hinata.

Hinata Hyuuga, primogénita del clan y próxima líder era una hábil maestra en el uso del arco y flecha, poco se sabía de si alguna vez había fallado un blanco, de piel blanca, pelo negro azulado y los distintivos ojos pálidos que hacían famoso a su clan.

Por otra parte Neji Hyuuga, hijo del hermano del papá de Hinata y por ende primo de la misma, un experto en el uso de la espada lo había hecho uno de los más posibles candidatos a ser parte del cuerpo de elite de la guardia real, de largo cabello castaño recogido en una coleta baja, piel igual de blanca que su prima y los ojos del clan.

Para comprender mejor la historia de nuestros protagonistas hay que retroceder unos cuantos años en el tiempo… A la noche donde el rey Itachi tomó por la fuerza el trono de Konoha…

_**Flashback**_

–_Neji toma a Hinata y corre! –Gritaba un hombre de mediana edad mientras miraba impaciente por la ventana_

–_Pero papá… –Replicó el pequeño de tan sólo siete años que agarraba con fuerza a su prima de solo cuatro_

–_Haz lo que te digo hijo, sal a las afueras de la ciudad donde está la casa de campo de la familia, allá se encuentra tu tío el los cuidará… –Terminó de decir con voz algo apagada viendo a su hijo con tristeza –Ahora ve! Y recuerda lo que te dijo tu mamá sobre nunca perder tus sueños! –Y dicho esto agarro una espada y salió de la casa dejando a su hijo y sobrina solos en la gran mansión_

_Neji estuvo a punto de ir detrás de él, hasta que sintió como su prima se aferraba con fuerza a él provocando que sus ojos bajaran al rostro de su aterrorizada prima que sollozaba con fuera… El era su única esperanza…_

_Y corriendo con sus prima a cuestas salió de la mansión dejando tras de sí una ciudad en ruinas…_

_**Fin Flashback**_

–Ojala fuera tan fácil no perderlos papá… _–_Murmuraba tristemente mientras sostenía entre sus manos una foto de sus padres y el de pequeño

_Lo que no sabía era que muy pronto alguien le haría cambiar de parecer…_

_Toc, toc…_

Despabilándose rápidamente Neji murmuro un débil "pasa" que dio como resultado que la cabeza de su prima se asomara en su habitación

–Se que has de estar cansado por la cacería… Pero la cena esta lista_–_Y dicho esto se retiro dejando al castaño solo de nuevo con sus pensamientos quien meditándolo bien decidió salir a cenar con lo que quedaba de su familia

_Lo que no sabía es que esta noche sería distinta a las demás…_

Ya habiendo terminado y cuando cada uno se disponía a retirarse a dormir un fuerte golpe proveniente de la puerta les saco a todos un respingo, Neji, al ser el hombre de la casa, se acerco dudosamente a la puerta para después abrirla de un solo golpe dejando entrar el cuerpo inconsciente de una chica de pelo rosa…

_Porque esta sería la noche en la que Neji empezaría a creer de nuevo en esas historias de niños…_

_

* * *

_Bueno aquí les traigo otra historia! Prometo que no será tan larga (Apróx. unos 10 caps si todo sale bien) y espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier duda o comentario respecto a la trama,situaciones etc. no duden en preguntarme!

Respecto a mis otras historias en Stand By... Lo siento! Prometo pronto actualizarlas pero es que mi cabeza no me da! Esta idea me vino repentinamente y me pareció muy buena como para dejarla escapar xP

Puede que me demore un poco en actualizar pues tengo problemas de internet y con la pc... Pero no se preocupen! Intentare al menos actualizar semanalmente

Un saludo!

Dejen un review y me sacan una sonrisa :)

Kabegami


	2. Empieza la aventura

_**Comienza la aventura**_

Todos en la sala se encontraban estáticos, nadie pronunciaba una palabra ni movía un solo músculo… ¿se trataba de un enemigo? ¿Un miembro más de las tropas de Itachi? Sin embargo, Hinata fue la primera en reaccionar;

– ¡Oh por Dios! –Exclamó acercándose rápidamente a la muchacha inconsciente para revisarla y ver sus heridas –Tío ve por unas cobijas, esta helada –Pidió al hombre de entrada edad que silenciosamente salió en busca de lo pedido dejando a Neji solo en la estancia con su prima, todavía sorprendido por la situación –¿Y tú que estás esperando? Ayúdame a llevarla al cuarto de huéspedes! –Neji iba a replicar, pero un movimiento rápido de Hinata le dijo que no era el momento –Luego podrás preguntarle lo que se que estás pensando, pero ahorita no es el momento Neji –Y dicho esto se acerco a la muchacha para tomarla en brazos y llevarla al cuarto de huéspedes

Ya en el cuarto de huéspedes pudieron observar mejor a la chica, se trataba de una muchacha de más o menos la edad de Hinata (o al menos así lo calculo Neji) casi tan blanca como ellos pero con un leve tostado en la piel… seguramente venía de tierras más al sur; lo cual solo pudieron afirmar al ver su cabello de un extraño cabello rosa, seguramente esta chica no era de la región central del reino.

Tan ensimismado se encontraba Neji que no noto cuando un par de ojos verdes se abrían perezosamente para mirarlo con curiosidad que luego dio paso a un pánico latente

–¿Quién eres tú? -Pregunto una voz temblorosa que lo saco de sus cavilaciones sobre el origen de la muchacha

–Veo que despertaste, mi nombre es Neji Hyuuga y no te preocupes… estas a salvo, de lo que sea que te este persiguiendo –Añadió receloso al ver las leves heridas que su prima se había tomado la molestia de curar –La pregunta vendría siendo… quien eres tú y porque te apareces en mi casa a estas horas –Le espetó con un tono frío y que demandaba autoridad, cualquiera se hubiera doblegado ante ese tono… es una lástima que la pelirrosa no fuera cualquiera.

–¿Y con qué autoridad te atreves a hablarme de esa forma? ¿Que acaso no te enseñaron modales? ¡Cuida tu boca que no sabes con quien estas tratado! –Le escupió cada una de las palabras con rabia y enojo, ¿Quién se creía este mocoso para tratarla así?

–Pues resulta que estás en mi casa y me parece que tengo el derecho de saber a quién tengo en ella, ¿no te parece?

–Pues si te molesta tanto me voy y así no soportas mi presencia más! –Respondió mientras hacía ademan de levantarse más sus fuerzas la traicionaron tumbándola de nuevo en la cama –Maldición… no es gracioso Hyuuga –Agrego al ver la sonrisa burlona en el rostro del chico

–Neji, como se encuen… –Pero calló de golpe al ver despierta a la chica que hace pocas horas atrás había rescatado –Veo que despertaste, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿No te duele nada? ¿Qué te sucedió? –Le pregunto Hinata mientras se acercaba a la cama de la chica y se sentaba en el borde de esta

–Pues creo que estaría mejor si tu novio –Al decir esto, Neji le dedico una mirada gélida –no me estuviera hablando como si yo fuera su criada o algo por el estilo, pero estoy bien, estoy agradecida con ustedes por haberme rescatado, no saben cuánto se los agradezco… pero tengo que irme, estando aquí, solo los expongo al peligro –Habló con voz lúgubre y pesada como si sobre sus hombros llevara el peso de una pesada carga

–¿Qué? No te puedes ir, a pesar de que tus heridas no son de gravedad, al ser demasiadas te han debilitado en sobremanera –Medito un momento escogiendo sus palabras cuando cayó en cuenta de algo –Por cierto, este de aquí no es mi novio, es mi primo, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga… y cuál es tu nombre? –Añadió con dulzura después de echarle una mirada reprobatoria mirada al chico

–No pienses que te lo va a decir Hinata, piensa somos poca cosa como para sab…

–Sakura Haruno –Respondió con gracia al ver la mirada atónita del chico al ver que lo había interrumpido –Me temo que no puedo seguir aquí, mi presencia no es bien recibida en esta parte del reino…

–¿Que acaso eres una ladrona? –Pregunto Neji con burla pero con un matiz de recelo en su voz

–Por supuesto que no! Es solo que… nada… es demasiado para que ustedes lo entiendan –Termino de decir con voz algo apagada

–Puede que mi sobrino no lo entienda, pero mi hija es posible que sí, yo soy Hiashi Hyuuga y soy el padre de Hinata y el tío de Neji –Intervino el hombre dejando a la chica pelirrosa algo confusa pero a la vez con un raro sentimiento de confianza… como si ese hombre le infundiera una paz nada propia del momento

–Bueno yo… puede que me crean loca pero… ¿han oído hablar sobre la leyenda de los cuatro guardianes? –Pregunto con voz seria viendo las caras de asombro de los presentes

–Lo que me faltaba… otra loca que cree en esa historia, de seguro se golpeo en la cabeza o algo y ahora esta delirando… yo me voy de aquí –E hizo ademán de levantarse, pero la voz de la chica lo detuvo en seco

–Si existen

–Pero yo pensé que desde hace siglos nadie sabía de ellos –Susurró Hinata quien no cabía en su asombro

–Y de hecho nadie ha sabido de ellos desde esos tiempos, pero de que están ahí lo están… y yo sé cómo encontrarlos… por eso el rey me está buscando –Añadió con voz amarga al recordar cómo había llegado a la casa de los Hyuuga

–Y para que rey Itachi quiere a los guardianes? –Se atrevió a preguntar Neji con voz seria

–Que no es obvio Neji, los quieres para poder controlarlos o en su defecto que no se interpongan en su camino para poder dominar completamente estas tierras –Le respondió Sakura con amargura

–Entonces estás en la búsqueda de los guardianes… puedo preguntar si ya tienes una idea de donde podrían estar? –Indagó Hiashi curioso

–Por el momento solo se donde está el guardián del aire… mis fuentes me dicen que se encuentra al oeste del reino, que es a donde me dirigía cuando las tropas de Itachi me atacaron

–Ya veo, entonces… –Pero un fuerte ruido proveniente de la puerta los hizo ponerse alerta

–¿Qué habían más contigo? –Pregunto Neji aburrido al levantarse para ir a abrir la puerta

–NEJI NO ABRAS! Se trata de los guardias del rey, puedo sentirlos, tengo que irme

–Yo me encargo, mientras ustedes escondan a Sakura –Y dicho esto Hiashi se fue del cuarto dejando a los tres chicos solos

–Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que por mi culpa ustedes sufran daño alguno… –Y dicho esto y con la gracia de alguien totalmente sano se incorporó y salto por la ventana para perderse en la espesura del bosque

–SAKURA! –Grito Hinata mientras se asomaba en la ventana

–Tranquila Hinata, no llegará lejos… ahora solo es cuestión de… –Pero fue interrumpido por su tío que entro agitado al cuarto

–Los e distraído por el momento chicos, pero sé que volverán y con más gente así que es prescindible que huyan con Sakura; yo voy a estar bien, los entretendré el tiempo que sea suficiente para que puedan salir de la capital sin problema alguno –Calló un momento escrutando la habitación –Y Sakura?

–Pues parece que decidió adelantarse –Respondió Neji con tono molesto –¿Seguro que vas a estar bien tío? –pregunto ahora con un leve deje de preocupación

–No puedo dejarte así papá… –Susurro Hinata afligida

– No se preocupen por mí, esa chica los necesita más de lo que ustedes piensan… y pondré mis esperanzas en que ustedes harán algo para cambiar estos tiempos oscuros que nos cubren… estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes –Terminó de decir con una voz parecida a la del padre de Neji el día que se separaron

–Tío no hables así… nos volveremos a ver… ya verás…

–Neji te encargo a Hinata, se que ella es completamente capaz de defenderse sola pero aun así estaré más tranquilo si…lo haces… también para ti Hinata, Neji puede llegar a perder la cabeza bastante rápido, confió en que tu serás su conciencia cuando más lo necesite –Y dicho esto se acerco a Hinata dándole un afectuoso abrazo y dirigiéndole una significativa mirada a Neji –Ahora váyanse, todavía pueden alcanzarla

oOoOoOo

Sakura corría por el bosque, si su sentido de la dirección no le fallaba, debería de estar llegando a los límites de la capital en un día o dos al paso que llevaba… el problema es que sus heridas no la estaban ayudando mucho…

–Maldición… –Exclamo al ver como una se le volvía a abrir y al sentir un par de presencias desconocidas a su alrededor

–Pero mira que tenemos aquí, una florecita perdida en el bosque –Dijo el mayor de los dos hombres –¿Que se te perdió preciosa?

Jadeando a causa de las heridas, Sakura le dedicó una mirada de odio mientras pensaba alguna manera de salir de ahí sin levantar sospechas

–Oh no vas a hablar… pues parece que tendremos que hacerte hablar –Dijo el menor mientras se acercaba a la muchacha con intención de agarrarla

Sakura cerró los ojos esperando el contacto…

Que nunca llegó

Al abrirlos extrañada vio al par de hombres en el piso posiblemente muertos, uno con una flecha clavada en el pecho y el otro degollado (Aquello la repugno, pero sabía que a veces las cosas podían ser así)

–¿Acaso pensabas irte sin despedir? –Pregunto una voz masculina que al momento reconoció como la de Neji –Como se nota que nos necesitas –Término de decir con arrogancia

–¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No ven que es peligroso? –Pregunto mientras observaba a Hinata que en esos momentos guardaba su arco y acomodaba sus flechas

–Claro, porque el hecho de que te rescatáramos significa que no podemos cuidarnos solos verdad? –Respondió con burla disfrutando de la cara de enojo de la chica –Ahora bien, al oeste dijiste verdad? En marcha que aun tenemos mucho camino por recorrer

Y Sakura no pudo hacer más que sonreír vagamente… seguramente lo que venía próximo sería un largo y difícil camino… pero estaba segura que al lado de estos chicos las cosas podrían ser más fáciles…

Quizás un poco…

* * *

La verdad es que tengo bastante inspiración para esta historia! Hasta el momento ya tengo más o menos la mitad de la historia creada en mi mente y no se preocupen! Que los guardianes no serán OC, a raíz de esto...

¿Porque no intentan adivinar quienes serán los guardianes? Me gustaría saber que piensan ustedes sobre los posibles candidatos :P como pista, les puedo decir que serán dos mujeres y dos hombres.

Un millón de gracias por los reviews! Me motivan a seguir escribiendo y me inspiran aún más, porque se que detrás de una computadora, hay alguien a quien le agrada mis historias, un millón de gracias!

Ya vimos que la relación de Sakura y Neji no empezó con muy buen pie que digamos... pero no se preocupen! Que pronto las diferentes situaciones los unirán más y más :P

Es una lástima que los halla tenido que separar de su tío... quien aparentemente sabe más de lo que aparenta no creen? El tendrá más relevancia conforme vaya pasando la historia

Puse a Itachi como malo porque en verdad... guarda bastante relación con los guardianes :P y era el más indicado para el puesto, lo sé, a mi también me gusta bastante... pero le quedaba perfecto el papel!

Bueno, hasta otra actualización :)

Un saludo! Y dejen reviews!

Kabegami


	3. Aire

_**Aire**_

A la mañana siguiente, nuestros héroes se encontraban en los límites del oeste del bosque que rodeaba la parte central del reino, hacia poco que se acababan de levantar, y después de un buen desayuno improvisado, (Para desgracia de Neji, Hinata aún no sabía cocinar tan bien y a Sakura se le quemó la comida, por lo cual al final tuvo que terminar cocinando él, claro, después de una discusión con la pelirrosa sobre sus dotes culinarios) decidieron partir para llegar al pueblo del oeste antes del anochecer (Según Sakura…)

–Por el amor de Kami, como se supone que has sobrevivido tanto tiempo sola si cocinas de esa manera? –Preguntó Neji al rato de haber salido solo para picar a la pelirrosa… por alguna razón, le encantaba verla rabiar por cualquiera cosa

–Si sigues hablando de esa manera la próxima vez que cocine puede que _accidentalmente _se me caiga un hongo venenoso en tu comida Hyuuga –Respondió mordaz la chica mientras Hinata solo pudo rodar los ojos los fastidio

"_Aquí vamos otra vez…" _Pensó entre divertida y hastiada

–Si crees que dejaré que toques un sartén de nuevo estás muy equivocada Haruno, a diferencia tuya, yo si cuido lo que me llevo a la boca –Acotó con voz seria mientras se detenía repentinamente sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa pues el chico siempre le daba pie a seguir discutiendo – ¿Sucede algo? –No pudo evitar preguntarle al verlo tan serio y por la repentina parada

Hinata al ver la reacción de su primo tensó su arco mientras tomaba una pose defensiva, Sakura (para sorpresa de Neji) se puso también en pose de lucha lo que le saco una leve risilla al chico –No es para tanto chicas, pero ya estamos a pocos metros de salir del bosque y lo que sigue es campo abierto antes de llegar a la ciudad del Oeste… y me preguntaba que estando allá que haríamos –Al ver la expresión de Sakura de "acaso no es obvio?" agregó –Me refiero a que si ya tienes una idea de donde se encuentra exactamente este guardián… si es que existe claro –Añadió con algo de burla para picar a la chica

–Neji tiene razón Sakura, no podemos darnos el lujo de deambular por el pueblo si el ejército del rey anda detrás tuyo –Medito Hinata mientras adoptaba una pose pensativa

–Pues… pensaba decírselos al llegar… pero conozco una persona en el pueblo que es de fiar y conoce personalmente al guardián y a su mentor, por lo tanto apenas lleguemos al pueblo nos reuniremos con ella en un punto secreto para hablar con el guardián –Respondió evitando olímpicamente el comentario del chico, cosa que lo irrito un poco pero comprendió que el asunto no daba para peleas absurdas en ese momento

–Entonces en marcha pues! –Exclamo la chica de ojos perlas mientras emprendían el camino hacia el siguiente pueblo

oOoOo

–Me dijeron que ella viene en camino –Habló una voz seria de mujer

–Después de tanto tiempo… me pregunto a que vendrá –Respondió otra (también de mujer) pero un poco más fina

–Me imagino que como están las cosas… solo sea para reunirlos una vez más, si ese fuera el caso… ¿qué responderías? –Pregunto con curiosidad la primera voz

–Aunque quisiera no podría negarme… tengo un deber conmigo misma

La otra voz solo pudo suspirar resignada

oOoOo

–¡Y llegamos! –Exclamó con alegría una pelirrosa al subir una colina y divisar completamente el pueblo del Oeste, que a pesar de no ser la capital se alzaba imponente frente al grupo de viajeros –¿A que no es lindo? Antes solía pasar aquí los veranos cuando el rey Itachi no gobernaba…

Neji la miró con curiosidad pues este último comentario lo había dicho con algo de melancolía y se pregunto qué secretos ocultaba esa misteriosa chica… sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos

"_Como si me importara saberlos…" _Se reprendió mentalmente al tiempo que su mirada opalina se dirigía a su prima que observaba el pueblo con embelesamiento, con algo de tristeza recordó que Hinata nunca pudo salir de la capital y los pocos lugares que había podido ver no se comparaban a lo que se alzaba frente a ellos

–Es hermoso Sakura, como si siguiera intacto del yugo del rey –Expresó conmovida por lo que veía

–Bueno, menos charla y mas acción, ya tendremos tiempo de ver el pueblo mejor cuando encontremos al guardián… ahora bien, ¿ahora hacia donde Haruno? –Preguntó autoritario el chico cosa que solo hizo aparecer una leve vena en la sien de la chica

–¡Hasta cuando con esas maneras de tratarme Hyuuga! ¡Que no soy ni tu criada ni tu esclava! –Contraatacó la chica poniendo un dedo en el pecho del chico

–Quien te crees para to…

–¡PAREN YA! –El grito de la chica de ojos blancos hizo que ambos dieran un respingo y la miraran con sorpresa… no era común en Hinata perder los estribos de esa manera –¡Me tienen harta con sus peleas de niños! ¡Si no los conociera diría que están enamorados! –Al decir esto ambos se sonrojaron en el acto y se preparaban para replicar, cosa que nunca pasó pues la mirada de Hinata los calló en el acto –Si vamos a hacer este viaje juntos, lo mejor es que se empiecen a llevar bien, quedo claro? –Ambos asintieron aterrorizados por la mirada asesina de la chica –Ahora bien, pueden empezar por llamarse por sus nombres –Termino algo satisfecha porque su intervención diera resultados

–Hmp… por mi está bien… Sakura… –Susurro cada una de las palabras como si le costara pronunciarlas

–Mientras no te metas en mi camino… Neji… –Y ninguno de los supo porque, pero al oír su respectivo nombre de la boca del otro, cada uno sintió una agradable sensación muy cercana al pecho

Claro que ambos la ignoraron suponiendo que eran tonterías del clima

Un silencio algo incomodo se poso sobre ellos mientras cada uno se perdía en sus pensamientos… ¿Qué les depararía este viaje? ¿Sería acaso que los guardianes retomarían el reino a su anterior gloria? Esta y más preguntas se formulaban en las mentes de los chicos hasta que una voz los saco a cada uno de sus cavilaciones

–Hasta que llegas Haruno! Ya me empezaba a preguntar si acaso Itachi los habría capturado –Al voltear pudieron observar que la dueña de la voz era una chica de unos veinte años, de piel algo tostada y cabello rubio oscuro amarrado en cuatro colas –Parece que no te alegras de verme –Acotó con algo de burla al ver como la chica palidecía un poco

–No es eso Temari-san… no pensé que el encuentro se fuera a dar tan pronto –Menciono Sakura como quien no quiere la cosa

–Sakura quien es esta mujer? –Se atrevió a preguntar Hinata

–Pero que maleducada eres Sakurita! Me imagino que si están contigo es que son de fiar… chicos mi nombre es Temari y soy la orgullosa maestra del guardián del Aire –Se presento orgullosa la chica mientras hacia una leve reverencia

–¿Guardián? Querrás decir _guardiana _–Intervino una nueva voz, esta vez proveniente de una chica rubia de intensos ojos azules y de piel casi tan blanca como la de los Hyuuga –Tiempo sin verte _Frentona _–Saludo con algo de burla a Sakura que solo le dedico una mirada gélida y se limito a responder –Parece mucho, pero yo te sigo viendo igual de _Cerda_ –Contestó con malicia provocando que la rubia frunciera el ceño que desapareció en el acto al ver los acompañantes de su amiga –Perdonen mi grosería, mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka y soy la guardiana del aire –Se presento la chica provocando que Hinata la mirara sorprendida mientras que Neji alzó una ceja con incredulidad

–Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga y es un honor conocerla Ino-san, no sabe cuántas veces he oído la historia de ustedes, siempre supe que eran reales –Se presentó con emoción contenida en su voz

–Mi nombre es Neji Hyuuga… y la verdad no creo que tú seas la guardiana –Al decir esto todas las chicas presentes le dirigieron una mirada de sorpresa –Es decir, yo me esperaba a alguien más… mayor –Terminó de decir con algo de prepotencia

En toda respuesta Ino movió grácilmente su mano y lo que en un principio fue un movimiento algo absurdo, dejo de serlo cuando una fuerte brisa alboroto los cabellos del chico quien, sorprendido, le dedico una mirada de asombro a la chica que lo miraba con superioridad –Eso solo fue una probada Hyuuga… vuelve a subestimarme y no dudare en golpearte con la fuerza de un huracán –Amenazó con voz fiera

Hinata al ver que su primo se disponía a replicar le puso una mano en el hombro y le susurro un leve _"Ya es suficiente Neji…"_

–Bueno… opino que no deberíamos quedarnos en este sitio, después del esa muestra de habilidades –Temari no pudo evitar mirar con algo de desaprobación a Ino la cual se apeno un poco –Es peligroso que nos quedemos en este sitio, así que mejor vamos al refugio –Y dicho esto encaminó al grupo a un lugar un poco apartado de la ciudad del Oeste, más específicamente cerca de un pequeño río bordeado por unos árboles que crecían muy juntos

Ya en el claro, los chicos miraron con asombro como una casa se escondía perfectamente entre el forraje y la espesura del lugar, aunque no lo pareciera, la ciudad del Oeste poseía uno de los bosques mas engañosos de todo el reino

"_Perfecto para esconderse" _Pensó Neji al ver la casita

Ya dentro de la acogedora casa Temari les dirigió una mirada analizadora a cada uno de los presentes para después preguntar con voz monocorde –Y a que debemos el placer de tu visita, Sakura-_san_?

–La situación empeora cada vez más Temari, ya no podemos obviar más las cosas ni fingir que no sucede nada… es momento de actuar

–Con qué derecho vienes tu a pedir eso luego de que… –Replicó Ino pero calló repentinamente al ver la mirada de arrepentimiento de Sakura –Bien… pero que se supone que haremos? Sabes que yo haré lo posible para que el reino vuelva a ser lo que era antes… pero, ¿y los demás? Estás consiente que mi poder no es nada sin los demás, ¿cierto? La idea principal era que trabajáramos en equipo, no por separado, aunque no los queramos aceptar, Itachi se hace cada vez más fuerte, dudo mucho que si las cosas siguen así, ni los cuatro unidos podremos vencerlo –Termino de decir con algo de tristeza en la voz

–Tú siempre de problemática… –Se unió otra voz a la sala que provenía de un chico de expresión aburrida que se encontraba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta

–¡Shikamaru sabes que es cierto! –Replicó Ino con algo de fastidio

–No digo que lo puedas derrotar, pero si confiaras más en ti harías grandes cosas –Contestó con algo de aburrimiento mientras tomaba asiento entre los presentes –Un gusto verte de nuevo Sakura, no hace falta que se presenten ustedes –Agregó viendo a los Hyuuga que le devolvieron una mirada interrogante –Los oí hace un rato cuando se presentaron, cuando vi que Temari e Ino salían decidí seguirlas para evitar algo… que problemático

–¿Entonces qué pretendes que hagamos _Frentona_?

–Tu amiga me cae bien, Sakura –Intervino Neji con burla al oír el sobrenombre

–Neji! –Lo regaño Hinata mientras Sakura le aventaba un cojín

–Pues por el momento… buscar a los demás –Al ver la expresión perspicaz de Ino agregó –Tu sabes, a los demás guardianes, se que tú has de saber donde se encuentra el de tierra que posiblemente este con el de agua… ya el de fuego vendrá por si solo –Aunque solo Neji lo notara, esto último lo dijo con algo de miedo y melancolía

–Entonces mañana podremos trazar mejor un plan, por ahora es mejor que vayamos a descansar, ustedes deben de estar cansados por el viaje que hicieron… Shikamaru, ve y prepara las habitaciones de huéspedes –Ordenó Temari al chico que miraba al techo con aburrimiento

–Pero que problemático…

* * *

Bueno, se revelo la primera incognita! Nuestra querida rubia es la elegida para ser la guardiana del Aire, ahora ver quienes serán los tres restantes... aunque si leen entre líneas podrán ver que el tercero y cuarto no son tan incognitos...

Me agrada saber que la historia es de su agrado! Sus reviews me hacen feliz porque se que la historia va por buen camino! Un millón de gracias :) Responderé cada review individualmente cuando el tiempo me de para hacerlo (lastimosamente a veces me escasea...)

Puede que ahora se presente la interrogante de que si este fic contendrá algo de InoShika o de TemariShika... y la verdad es que lo tenia contemplado, pero no me decido aun por cual pareja, seria la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos y la verdad no se por cual inclinarme (Aunque algo me dice que el InoShika es más aceptable)

Dudas, comentarios, cualquier cosa! Un review siempre será bien recibido :)

Nos leemos en una próxima actualización!

Kabegami


	4. Pasado tormentoso

_**Pasado tormentoso**_

–Yo opino que, deberían de ir hacia el sur, no he perdido comunicación con el mentor del guardián de la tierra, y puedo comunicarle que ustedes irán camino allá –Propuso Temari luego de un momento de silencio; y es que esa mañana se habían despertado dispuestos a trazar un plan para localizar a los demás guardianes y poder restaurar la paz en el reino en poco tiempo

–Perdone que haga la pregunta Temari-san, pero ¿realmente cual es el papel del mentor para con los guardianes? –Indagó Hinata curiosa pues todo lo relacionado al tema le producía gran emoción y curiosidad

–No es problema, verás, al descubrir quienes serán los próximos guardines, se nos encomienda a nosotros los mentores a guiarlos y velar porque cumplan con sus obligaciones, aparte de hacerles compañía, no debes de olvidar que ellos también son humanos –Terminó de decir esto guiñándole un ojo a la chica

–¿Como supiste que eras una guardiana Ino-san? –Pregunto Neji después de meditarlo un rato

–Ah, ¡con que a ella si la tratas bien verdad! –Reclamó Sakura molesta aunque algo celosa en su interior al sentir el buen trato del chico

–Eso es porque ella no es una insoportable

–¡Dices eso porque aun no la conoces bien! ¡Pero espera y verás!

–¡Que estoy presente Sakura!

Hinata solo pudo soltar una pequeña risilla mientras Temari veía la escena desconcertada y Shikamaru murmuraba algo que sonaba a _"Problemático… otra loca" _–No se preocupe Temari-san, es normal entre ellos tratarse de esa forma –Susurró Hinata al ver la expresión de la chica –Tendrás un viaje bastante interesante Hinata-chan, me parece que nunca te vas a aburrir –Le respondió divertida

–Bueno, como decía… es algo bastante complicado de explicar Neji-san, pero básicamente desde que tengo uso de razón lo sé, y Temari a estado conmigo desde entonces, es como una hermana mayor para mí –La aludida sonrió con orgullo ante las palabras de la chica –Tiempo después su primo Shikamaru se mudó con nosotras pues había estado viviendo con los hermanos de Temari en la ciudad del Norte, ellos al saber la situación del reino se preocuparon y mandaron a Shikamaru a cuidar de nosotras… como si yo no pudiera hacerlo sola –Resopló algo molesta pero dedicándole una cariñosa mirada al chico que sonrió de lado

–¿De dónde conoces a Sakura? –Soltó de repente Neji, causando que el color abandonara el rostro de la pelirrosa, sabía que la pregunta se haría, pero que no tan pronto –Me parece que son buenas amigas, han de conocerse de hace tiempo… por no mencionar el hecho de que eres una guardiana y ella sabia eso

Temari alzó una ceja mientras que Shikamaru se acomodaba mejor en su asiento e Ino abría y cerraba la boca, como buscando las palabras adecuadas para responderle

–Neji creo que no… –Intervino Hinata al ver el cambio en el ambiente

–Eso no es relevante ahora Neji… –Cortó de inmediato Sakura recuperando la compostura –Hay asuntos más relevantes por ahora, ¿Cuándo podremos partir Ino? –Preguntó mirando con seriedad a la rubia que la miraba con la boca abierta

–Pues por mí nos vamos hoy mismo al anochecer

–Me temo que no podré acompañarlos chicos –Todos se sorprendieron ante la declaración de Temari –Parte de los negocios de mi familia se llevan a cabo aquí, no puedo dejarlos, aparte de que sería bastante sospechoso que de repente los tres nos fuéramos del pueblo… es por eso que en vez de mi iras tu Shikamaru –Ordenó lanzándole una mirada autoritaria al chico que suspiro resignado

–Crees que estoy lista Temari-sempai?

–No podría ni dudarlo

Ino sonrió complacida dirigiendo su mirada hacia el grupo de nuevo –¿Alguna otra pregunta sobre los guardianes?

–Ustedes tienen alguna manera de saber de los demás? Es decir… algo que los conecte entre ustedes? –Cuestiono Hinata recordando las historias de su padre

–Es curioso que lo menciones, nosotros poseemos ciertos dones aparte de el control de los elementos, te explico… cuando nos hallamos separados somos capaces de sentir las emociones fuertes de nuestros camaradas, de esa manera sabemos si nos necesitan o están en peligro… –Ante aquello, Sakura bajo la mirada, afligida –También si estamos cercanos podemos comunicarnos mentalmente, aunque eso solo se da cuando nos encontramos dentro de un radio determinado

–Asombroso… y otra pregunta más… ¿Por qué se separaron? ¿Qué acaso no veían que el pueblo los necesitaba?

–¡ES SUFICIENTE!

Todos miraron asombrados a la pelirrosa que de un salto se levantó y salió de la casa dando un portazo… nadie movió un músculo hasta que Neji –Ante el asombro de todos– se levantó y salió por donde la pelirrosa había desaparecido

–Sakura… –Hinata también se disponía a seguirla pero fue detenida por Ino quien le dijo dijo suavemente _"Déjala… lo necesita"_

oOoOo

Sakura lloraba con impotencia sobre una roca cerca del río que bordeaba la casita, se sentía tan culpable e inútil… todo era su culpa…

–¿Me puedes explicar que sucede? Y esta vez no quiero que mientas –Pidió una voz a sus espaldas que reconoció como la de Neji… el chico sin previo aviso tomo asiento al lado de la pelirrosa y sacando un pañuelo del cinto limpio gentilmente las lágrimas que corrían libres por el rostro de la chica

–No entenderías… y si lo hicieras, terminarías odiándome… es mi culpa que todo este así… –Sollozó viendo el pañuelo con tristeza

–Puedo intentarlo… o al menos puedes desahogarte, siempre viene bien hacerlo

Sakura suspiro con tristeza, el tenia razón, debía desahogarse… pero se todas las personas con las que podría hacerlo la ultima que podía pensar era en el… vaya que al destino le encantaba jugar con su vida…

–Todo comenzó hace unos tres años…

_Flashback_

"_Una niña de catorce años corría contenta por un campo rebosante de vida al lado de un chico pelinegro de aproximadamente dieciocho años, ambos se veían alegres… aunque algo en la mirada del mayor dijera lo contrario…_

–_Entonces Sakura… ¿vendrás luego? –Pregunto curioso el pelinegro_

–_Te prometí que iría Itachi-kun…"_

Ante la mención del déspota rey, Neji abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y se disponía a decir algo, pero la mirada de la pelirrosa le indico que era mejor que la dejara continuar

"_Esa noche… Sakura caminaba temerosa por un sendero oscuro que conducía hacia una cueva, se preguntaba porque su querido Itachi la había citado a semejante lugar, pero no le importaba… pues ella lo amaba con todo su corazón…"_

Neji sintió una extraña punzada en su corazón ante la confesión de la chica, algo le decía que esta historia no iba por buen camino…

"_Ya dentro de la cueva se encontró con Itachi que la miraba de una forma distinta, acaso eso era ¿odio? ¿Maldad?, Sentir eso en la mirada de la chica la atemorizó y cuando se disponía a salir, un hombre que no supo reconocer bien le bloqueo el camino dejándola atrapada…_

–_Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí… si es la pequeña guardiana del agua… _–_Susurró con voz cargada de maldad provocando que los ojos jade de la chica se dilataran con terror_

–¡_Itachi-kun como lo saben!_

_El aludido solo soltó una risotada maligna mientras su compañero se acercaba a la chica y la aprisionaba contra el suelo _–_Esto no te dolerá princesa… o si… realmente no me interesa, solo sé que obtendré tus poderes…_

_Eso fue lo último que podía recordar… al día siguiente se encontraba al frente de Ino y dos chicos más quienes la miraban con enojo por lo ilusa que había podido ser… ¡ahora Itachi tenía sus poderes!_

_Fin flashback_

Neji miraba atónito a la chica frente a él, nunca se lo hubiera podido imaginar… Sakura… una guardiana… aquella chica con la que le gustaba discutir sobre cualquier cosa le había dado en bandeja de plata a Itachi sus poderes, definitivamente su mente –Y porque no, su corazón– eran un caos en ese momento… de pronto y ante la sorpresa de la chica, se vio rodeada por los fuertes brazos del ojiperla quien le ofrecía un espacio para desahogarse

Hinata y los demás observaban la escena desde lo lejos… ella también lo sabía, Ino se lo había contado, supo que las cosas a partir de ahora serían más difíciles, y realmente ninguno de los presentes sabia que les podía deparar el mañana…

* * *

Ohhh ahora sabemos (y de una manera algo triste) una parte del pasado de Sakura y su papel como guardiana que en un momento fue... como se las arreglaran ahora que uno de los guardianes carece de sus poderes? Y que encima es Itachi quien los posee? No lo sabemoooos~

Creo que con este capitulo cualquier duda que exista sobre los guardianes se resolverá... o no... aún hay ciertos cabos sueltos :P Si pensaron que el desliz de Sakura es lo peor que le pasó a los guardianes están equivocados! Porque aun falta la aparición estelar de los dos restantes, quienes también cargan sobre si el peso de sus propios secretos

No, no será ItaSaku (aunque me guste la pareja) es solo que no todo puede ser miel sobre ojuelas xD también decidi que habrá InoShika (aunque leve, pues soy nueva tratando con la pareja)

Creo que eso es todo...

Una vez más, un millón de gracias por sus reviews! Me animan a seguir escribiendo :) Sigan así!

Quieren que actualize pronto? Dejen un review! (Ok no crean el chantaje xD) Dudas, sugerencias... ya saben!

Un saludo! Se les quiere lectores :)

Kabegami


	5. Tierra

_**Tierra**_

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando inconscientemente, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente a causa del repentino abrazo del castaño _"Es extraño… ni con Itachi tenía esta sensación… de calidez" _tan turbada se encontraba, que su cuerpo se tenso repentinamente siendo esto sentido por el chico, quien la separó un poco de el extrañado –Aunque también algo confuso, pues lejos de sentir lo mismo que había experimentado la chica, había pasado por lo mismo–

-Espero que sepas que no te odio por lo que hiciste, todos cometemos errores… lo importante es reconocerlos y tratar de enmendarlos –Dijo zanjando el tema del abrazo –Y lo más importante… nos tienes a nosotros para ayudarte, no estás sola Sakura

Estas palabras conmovieron a la pelirrosa, que no pensó que dentro de aquel chico testarudo que le gustaba molestar había un corazón noble y bondadoso… de veras que las apariencias engañaban

-Yo… no sé qué decir… gracias Neji –Fue lo único que pudo murmurar pues un pequeño sonrojo se poso sobre sus mejillas cuando fijo sus ojos en los perla de el

-No es necesario que me digas algo… prefiero que me lo demuestres, levántate y lucha, si no tienes tus poderes no importa, de alguna manera los recuperaremos; ahora lo importante es reunir a los demás –Le infundió valor mientras tomaba sus manos y la ayudaba a incorporarse, Sakura sonrió ante el acto del chico, y enjugándose las lágrimas acepto sus manos y se levanto con el

-¡Sakura!

Ambos voltearon para ver a Hinata quien se acercaba a ellos trotando –Vaya, lo siento… no sabía que interrumpía –Menciono algo apenada posando sus ojos en las manos entrelazadas de la pareja. Ambos dieron un respingo y soltándose rápidamente se alejaron del otro con un sonrojo en las mejillas

-No es lo que parece Hinata-chan…

-Hmp…

Soltando una leve risa prosiguió a contarle lo que Temari había dicho –Mientras ustedes estaban acá, Temari consiguió respuesta del Guardián de la Tierra y nos está esperando, saldremos al anochecer para evitar cualquier inconveniente con los guardias del rey, Ino y Shikamaru ya se están preparando, les recomiendo que hagan lo mismo pues será un viaje largo –Y dicho esto dio media vuelta y con una sonrisa maliciosa se retiro dejándolos solos nuevamente

-Así que el de la Tierra eh… hace bastante tiempo que no veo al hiperactivo ese, seguramente te caerá bien Neji… si no te saca de quicio primero –Dijo esto último riendo levemente… cosa que hizo que no notara la cara de horror que ponía el chico al imaginarse eso _"Oh no por favor… ya suficiente teníamos con Ino para que se agregue otro loco más… ¿acaso todos los guardianes tienen que ser así? ¿No hay nadie tranquilo?"_

-¡Hey Neji!

-… ¿ah? ¿Sucede algo Sakura? –Preguntó regresando de sus pensamientos

-¡Llevo hablándote como cinco minutos y no me respondías! Pero bueno… es mejor que vayamos a prepararnos para el viaje, Temari tiene razón, será un viaje largo y difícil, las tierras del Sur son bastante secas y áridas… casi desérticas, tendremos que ir bien preparados

-Si… mejor vayamos dentro…

oOoOo

-Shikamaru, te dejaré a cargo a ti de la ruta que seguirán y todo los pormenores del viaje, se que te conoces esas tierras mejor que nadie y sabrás guiarlos hacia su destino a salvo –Indicó Temari dándole un mapa y una bolsa al chico –Hinata me comento que ustedes saben defenderse lo cual me quita un peso de encima, así que no tendré que preocuparme en caso de que la guardia del rey les de alcance, pero aun así… tengan cuidado. Sakura –La aludida alzó la cabeza esperando ordenes –Aún recuerdo que tuviste un entrenamiento de curación con tu maestra, así que te daré algunas medicinas y demás suplementos en caso de que los llegaran a necesitar, ¿entendido?

-Claro, no te preocupes

El grupo se encontraba reunido en la sala con todo listo para empezar su viaje hacia el Sur, Temari les daba las últimas recomendaciones mientras los escrutaba a cada uno con la mirada –Por favor tengan cuidado…

-No te preocupes Maestra, me has enseñado bien, todo saldrá de maravilla –Soltó Ino con una sonrisa, provocando que su Maestra la mirara con cariño –Se que lo harás bien Ino… adiós chicos –Y dándole un rápido abrazo a la rubia movió la mano en señal de despedida al resto

Con una leve inclinación en señal de respeto, el grupo partió hacia lo que sería la continuación de su travesía…

oOoOoOo

-Así que… están reuniendo a los guardianes de nuevo ¿verdad? –Pregunto una grave voz a una figura que se encontraba frente a el

-Mi fuente me ha informado que ya encontraron al del Aire y van en pos del de la Tierra…

-Que se reúnan podría ser un problema para nosotros, ¿verdad Deidara?

-Me temo que si Lord Itachi, a menos que los detengamos a tiempo… tengo entendido que Sakura Haruno se encuentra con ellos también –Comentó con algo de malicia en la voz el hombre de nombre Deidara, iba ataviado con una larga capa negra dejando a la vista solamente la mitad de su rostro y un mechón de cabello amarillo que cubría su ojo izquierdo

-¿Sakura eh?… me parece que esto se pondrá interesante –Respondió Itachi levantándose de su puesto y mirando al gran ventanal que se encontraba detrás de su asiento –Creo que no es necesario que te diga lo que tienes que hacer… ¿verdad Deidara?

-Traeré a los guardianes vivos, cualquier persona que se entrometa deberá ser exterminada

Deidara no lo vio, pero en el rostro de Itachi se formó una casi imperceptible sonrisa

"_Nos volveremos a ver… Sakura"_

oOoOoOo

-¡Pero qué calor! –Se quejó la rubia guardiana al día siguiente de su partida cuando ya se encontraban llegando a los límites del reino del Oeste

-Deja de quejarte _Cerda,_ estamos a solo medio camino, así que no nos la pongas mas difícil ¿quieres? –Respondió Sakura mirando a sus compañeros que se encontraban igual que ella… prácticamente derritiéndose por el sol abrazador

-Que problemático… pero Ino tiene razón, con ese calor no podremos avanzar demasiado y lo único que hará será que nos debilitara y en caso de que nos ataquen no podremos defendernos bien –Razonó Shikamaru

-¿Y qué propones, Shikamaru-san? –Pregunto Hinata dejando su arco un momento en el suelo para poder secarse el sudor que le escurría por la frente

-Primero que dejemos los formalismos… tenemos prácticamente la misma edad, así que preferiría que solo me llamaran Shikamaru –Ante esto la chica solo pudo asentir apenada– En segunda… propongo que viajemos solo de noche, nos demoraremos un poco más, pero así evitaremos este calor y de paso que alguien nos vea… así mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿Qué opinan?

El resto solo asintió en señal de aprobación mientras se dirigían a buscar un lugar para descansar y esperar a que anocheciera.

Para su sorpresa –Y buena suerte– cerca de donde se encontraban se hallaba una pequeña laguna rodeada de unos matorrales que crecían muy juntos, casi como dándole a la laguna una protección natural contra el clima del lugar, perfecto para descansar sin ser vistos o molestados

-Perfecto, ahora deberíamos de preparar algo para comer…

-Ni se te ocurra pedirle a Sakura que cocine, terminaras con ganas de sacarte el estomago con tus propias manos –Se apresuró a decir Neji con claras intenciones de molestar a la chica… cosa que logró

-¡Ven y dímelo de frente Neji!

-¡Con gusto!

Y con una gotita en la cabeza los tres restantes miraban la escena divertidos –Yo voy por la leña, Ino cocina bastante bien, Hinata podrías buscar algo de agua? –Preguntó mirando a las dos chicas

-¿Es seguro dejarlos solos? –Preguntó Ino señalando hacia donde el castaño y la pelirrosa todavía seguían gritándose

-Eventualmente se cansarán y harán las paces, no te preocupes

-De veras que se nota que ambos se gustan

-¿Verdad que sí?

-Pero que problemático…

-Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí…si son nada más y nada menos que dos pequeñas guardianes y sus animales de compañía –Se unió una cuarta voz que dejo a todos alerta terminando instantáneamente con la pelea de Sakura con Neji

Neji al oír la voz instintivamente posiciono a Sakura detrás suyo en señal de protegerla –Cosa que impresiono a la chica– mientras sacaba su espada del cinto, mientras Hinata hacia lo propio con su arco y Shikamaru e Ino se ponían en posición de pelea también

-Vamos, vamos... o acaso pensarán que me enfrentaré a dos guardianes yo solo? –Y dicho esto salió de las sombras revelando su identidad –O pero ya lo recuerdo… una de ustedes no tiene poderes

-Deidara… –Susurró Sakura con odio desde su lugar provocando que Ino y Shikamaru se tensaran y que una mirada de desconcierto se posara sobre Neji e Hinata

-Pero si es la pequeña Sakura! Mira nada más cuanto has crecido… recuerdo cuando eras una pequeña ilusa y eterna enamorada de Lord Itachi –Dijo con burla en su voz, dedicándole una mirada a la chica que cerró con furia sus puños

-¡CALLATE! –Sakura hizo ademán de lanzarse contra el chico, pero una mano la tomo suavemente de la muñeca y la suave voz de Neji la detuvo _"Tranquila…" _–¿Quién eres y que quieres? –Pregunto con autoridad propia de un Hyuuga

-¡Pero qué descortés soy! Mis disculpas –Dijo esto dando una reverencia con cierto toque de burla que no le gusto para nada a Neji –Mi nombre es Deidara, soy uno de los caballeros de confianza de Lord Itachi –Ante la mención del rey, Neji se tensó y agarro con más fuerza el mango de su espada –Y vengo por ella –Terminó señalando a Ino que cambio su mirada dura por una un tanto asustada

-Sobre mi cadáver –Susurró Shikamaru sacando una espada también y encarando al rubio

-¿Sabes? Me agrada la idea –Y dicho esto metió las manos en una bolsa que llevaba a la cintura para después darle forma con las manos… pero no contaba con que…

-Si les tocas tan solo un pelo a alguno no responderé, ¡dattebayo! –Y antes de darse cuenta de donde provenía la voz, la tierra debajo de él se alzó con fuerza haciéndolo perder el equilibrio

-Tsk… no contaba con que aparecieras tan pronto… Naruto –Expresó con odio elevando su vista para posarla en uno de los montículos de tierra más elevados, donde un chico de mediana estatura, pelo amarillo intenso (el de Ino era más bien un tanto más platinado) de profundos ojos azules –que en ese momento lo miraban con algo de diversión y enojo – y curiosas marcas en las mejillas –Dos guardianes… será mejor que me retire… –Y dicho esto, desapareció en una nube de humo dejando al grupo con una expresión de desconcierto ante el recién llegado

-¡Naruto! –Sakura fue la primera en hablar al ver a su amigo de la infancia

-¡SAKURA-CHAN! –Y desde lo alto de su montículo se abalanzo sobre la chica quien perdió el equilibrio a causa del rubio –Pensé que no te vería más, pero mira que linda te has puesto dattebayo! –Observó mirándola de arriba abajo cosa que no le agradó en lo más mínimo al castaño –Y veo que Ino y Shikamaru también están aquí –Los aludidos sonrieron de vuelta al sentir la emoción del rubio –pero que sorpresa! Cuando mi maestro me dijo que vendrían, no pensé que vendrían tantos… ¿pero quiénes son ustedes? –Agregó con curiosidad al ver a los primos Hyuuga… en especial a cierta chica que había llamado su atención

-Ellos son Hinata Hyuuga –La aludida levantó una mano tímidamente, la verdad es que el chico la había cautivado de una manera increíble –Y el es Neji Hyuuga –Señalo al chico quien solo respondió con una seca cabeceada –Este es Naruto Uzumaki, el Guardián de la Tierra y mi mejor amigo –Terminó de presentar Sakura con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Es un placer, dattebayo!

-Pero dime Naruto, ¿que no se supone que deberías estar en el pueblo con tu maestro? ¿Qué haces por acá? –Pregunto Ino algo preocupada, pues temía que algo malo hubiera pasado en el pueblo o al maestro de Naruto

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo Naruto, ¿Qué no te dije que los esperáramos en el pueblo? –Pregunto una nueva voz que sorprendió a los presentes

-Esta vez me ha alcanzado más rápido Yamato-sensei –Exclamó divertido al ver al recién llegado; un hombre alto, de pelo castaño, y que llevaba un extraño casco

-Cuando te dije que vendrían supuse que con lo impaciente que eres saldrías a buscarlos… así que te seguí –Respondió con impaciencia, luego suspiró con resignación –Mi nombre es Yamato, soy el maestro de Naruto desde que Jiraiya-sensei tuvo que partir hace un par de años a resolver unos asuntos –Se presentó mirando al resto del grupo

Luego de las respectivas presentaciones, el grupo decidió que permanecer en ese sitio no sería seguro ya, así que, siguiendo las indicaciones de Yamato, fueron hacia una cueva que se encontraba un poco más alejada del lugar. Ya dentro e instalados, se dispusieron a hacer lo que por culpa de Deidara no habían podido hacer… comer

-Entonces, ¿es verdad que estás organizando un reencuentro Sakura-chan? –Preguntó curioso Naruto mientras la comida se cocinaba

-Yo no lo llamaría de esa forma Naruto… pero si, los estoy reuniendo de nuevo

-¿Y cómo harás con tus poderes? –Preguntó curioso dejando a la chica estática

-Pues… aun no lo sé…

-¿Por qué no vas a hablar con tu maestra? Ella se encuentra en la ciudad del Sur también, Yamato-sensei y yo a veces solemos ir a visitarla –Aquella información provoco que Sakura empezara a sudar frio… ¿su Maestra? ¿Acaso Naruto se había vuelto loco?

-A mi me parece una buena idea Sakura, a lo mejor ella tiene una solución a tu problema –Intervino Neji

-Pues yo pienso que es una malísima idea, no pienso ir –Se negó ante la sorpresa de los demás

-Pues yo opino que sería bueno ir, la vieja Tsunade estará encantada de verte de nuevo

-¡¿TSUNADE-SAMA ES TU MAESTRA?

Aquello apenas empezaba…

* * *

Bueno llegamos a la mitad de la historia! Y para agradecerles su apoyo incondicional y todo el apoyo que me dan mis lectores les traigo este capítulo nuevo! (que en lo personal, es mi favorito hasta ahora... Narutoo! :3) espero que sea de su total agrado! :D Gracias totales a ustedes mis lectoras, porque ustedes hacen que mis manos se dediquen a escribir :)

Al fin me digne a poner mas escenas NejiSaku! Ya en verdad notaba que hacian falta... y prometo que en los próximos capítulos vendrán más! (Tendré que dedicarles un capítulo completo... no se pueden enamorar así por así!)

Ya solamente nos queda un Guardián por delante :) que si ustedes han leido entre líneas ya sabran de sobra quien es, aún así, no dire nada aún :P faltan unos 3 capítulos para que aparezca

Ok, se preguntarán también, ¿porque demonios Yamato es el maestro y no Kakashi? Y bueno la respuesta es bastante simple... Yamato me gusta más! xD Aparte de que por razónes lógicas me parecia el más apropiado

Tsunade es la maestra de Sakura, ¿nada sorprendente verdad? Lo sé, pero de alguna manera me gustaría agarrarme del hilo original de Naruto... cometí el fallo con Temari e Ino, pero es que era la más adecuada xD haber haber, que otra cosa debería aclarar...ah sí! Note una laguna abismal en la línea de tiempo entre una cosa y la otra con respecto a Itachi y tengo la respuesta a eso... solo que aún no es el momento :)

Un saludo y un abrazo a todas mis fieles lectoras!

Los reviews siempre son bien recibidos :) prometo que en el siguiente capítulo mis líneas serán para responderlos uno a uno, pero porfavor tenganme paciencia!

Nos leemos en la próxima,

Kabegami


	6. Eso que llamamos amor

Ah! se me olvidaba decirles! Los personajes tienen más o menos la misma apariencia que en Naruto Shippuden, solo que vestidos de una manera distinta xP no sé porque se me habia pasado!

Sin más, el capítulo 6!

* * *

_**Eso que llamamos amor**_

Un silencio sepulcral se poso sobre los presentes luego de la revelación dada por Naruto, ¿Qué la reina Tsunade es la maestra de Sakura? ¿Por qué no se los había comentado? O más bien, ¿Por qué no quería verla? Se pregunto una sola persona

-Ehh… creo que dije algo que no debía, dattebayo –Se excusó Naruto mirando nerviosamente a los demás

-No te preocupes Naruto… ya no habrán mas mentiras –Empezó Sakura tomando valor repentinamente –La razón por la cual no quiero ver a Tsunade-shishou es… que simplemente no puedo verla a la cara… me da mucha vergüenza que sepa que perdí mis poderes a causa de una razón tan estúpida… –Terminó con la voz apagada

-Y porque sabes que la vieja tiene fuerza sobrenatural y podría acabar contigo en un momento! –Agregó Naruto ganándose una mirada asesina de Sakura y una reprobatoria de Neji – ¿Qué? –Preguntó confundido

-Hmp… nada Naruto… y tu maestra… ¿es realmente la Tsunade que nosotros creemos Sakura? –Cuestiono Neji

-Si… yo me entrene con Tsunade-shishou durante el periodo que fue reina y por un corto periodo posterior a su derrocamiento… luego de eso decidí seguir sola y pues… pasó lo de Itachi…

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que Tsunade-sama no sabe de tu condición aún Sakura? –Preguntó Hinata metiéndose en la conversación

-Ahora que lo mencionan, creo que Tsunade-sama está al tanto de eso Sakura, sabes cómo los rumores se esparcen fácilmente por el reino –Respondió Yamato que se acercó al grupo –Por cierto, la comida ya está lista

-Ya era hora dattebayo!

El grupo se acerco a donde Ino revolvía un cazo y Shikamaru la miraba con expresión aburrida – ¿Podrías ser de ayuda y ayudarme a servir? ¿O es mucho pedir? –Le preguntó con algo de fastidio al chico

-Que problemático… –Y dicho esto, se levantó a buscar unos cuencos en la mochila de Yamato –Viniste preparado Yamato-san

-Cuando convives con alguien tan impredecible como Naruto-kun, aprendes a estar preparado siempre

-La verdad me pregunto cómo aún no has perdido la cabeza –Intervino Sakura con sorna

-Eh! Que no me he metido contigo Sakura-chan!

Y así transcurrió el resto de la comida, entre comentarios de Naruto y bromas de los demás presentes –Excepto claro, de parte de Neji –

-Bueno, ahora que hemos comido, ¿qué haremos Yamato-sensei? La presencia de Deidara por estas tierras me pone un poco nerviosa, eso significa que Itachi está al tanto de lo que estamos haciendo –Cuestionó Ino

-Precisamente esto estaba pensando, si todos están de acuerdo, propongo que salgamos ya hacia el pueblo del Sur; no podemos perder tiempo y ya estamos a medio camino de llegar

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?

oOoOoOo

-No pude hacer nada Lord Itachi… el Guardián Naruto llegó inesperadamente –Se excusaba Deidara fijando su vista en el hombre frente a el

-Ya veo… Así que se dirigen al Sur… hmp… se encuentran lejos todavía del último Guardián, así que no eso no es algo que me preocupe por el momento. Tengo en mente otra cosa que me inquieta…

-Se refiere a Tsunade, Lord Itachi?

-En efecto… no podemos dejar que interfiera en nuestros planes, y cuando digo eso, me refiero a que no podemos dejar que ella y Sakura se encuentren

-Si quiere voy de inmediato y la elimino –Propuso el rubio

-Aunque me agrade tu idea, necesito a Tsunade con vida… llama a Sasori y dile que venga… puedes retirarte –Mandó el pelinegro

"_Deja de meter tus narices donde no te llaman… Sakura"_

oOoOoOo

Neji se encontraba sentado mirando la luna en todo su esplendor, hacia poco que habían llegado al pueblo del Sur, y luego de instalarse en la casa que compartían Yamato y Naruto, cada uno había decidido descansar un poco pues pasarían un considerable tiempo en ese pueblo –Al menos, más del que habían pasado donde Temari – y ahí estaba el, sumido en sus pensamientos y dándole vueltas a un sentimiento que por primera vez estaba experimentando

"_No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo… ¿Qué se supone que es esto que siento cuando la tengo cerca? Cuando Deidara nos atacó simplemente no se qué pasó, mi cuerpo reaccionó solo y cuando me di cuenta, la estaba protegiendo… ¿Será que acaso ella me…? NO, es imposible, si es así, eventualmente terminaré sintiendo algo por ella y no me puedo permitir eso, ella y yo somos completamente distintos y ella tiene una misión que cumplir…"_

-¿Neji? ¿Qué haces acá fuera solo? –La suave voz de la pelirrosa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones mientras sentía como se sentaba a su lado –Sabes, agradezco tu apoyo del otro día… comprendí que tienes razón y no debo dejarme dar por vencida… tengo algo que proteger y una misión que cumplir –Terminó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que sorprendió al ojiperla _"Que linda se ve cuando sonríe…"_

-No tienes porque agradecerme Sakura… estamos todos juntos en esto –Respondió alzando su vista de nuevo a la luna, por alguna razón la mirada fija de la chica lo ponía un tanto nervioso

-Yo también quería… pedirte algo –Murmuró algo azorada

-¿El qué?

-Me… gustaría que fuéramos amigos... es decir –Agregó al ver como el chico levantaba una ceja –Se que ese día hicimos las paces, pero quiero que esta vez sea de verdad, de verás me hiciste ver un lado tuyo que no conocía –Concluyó algo sonrojada provocando que el chico se sonrojara un poco también

-Sakura… sé que no soy bueno con las palabras… pero desde ese día somos amigos… que yo te moleste no tiene nada que ver con eso… es solo que me gusta verte rabiar –Respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Ehh! No tienes que ser tan cruel Neji! –Se quejó entre risas –Por cierto… me gustaría preguntarte unas cosas –Indagó poniéndose repentinamente seria

-Tú me dirás –Respondió volteándola a ver al notar el cambio en su humor

-Tú… ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?

-¿Y a que viene esa pregunta? –La verdad es que la pregunta lo había sacado complemente de base

-Si te incomoda, entiendo que no quieras responder

-Yo… –Suspiro–…no realmente, he vivido prácticamente toda mi vida con Hinata y con mi tío que supongo que no se me ha presentado la ocasión…

-Oh… supongo que se te presentará la oportunidad algún día, ¿no lo crees?

-Prefiero pensar que no será así –Murmuró mirando a la nada

-¿Por qué piensas de esa manera?

Esto hizo que Neji la mirara fijamente por primera vez desde que empezaran a charlar, como decirle… simplemente no podía hallar las palabras adecuadas para decir _"Porque siento que me estás atrayendo… y eso no puede ser bueno para ambos… además, yo no creo en el amor"_ –Porque simplemente lo pienso de esa manera –Respondió algo cortante levantándose repentinamente y dejando a la chica sola

-Neji… –Suspiro tristemente observando su figura alejarse –Buena la has hecho de nuevo Sakura –Se regaño mientras enterraba su rostro entre sus manos – ¿Por qué será que siempre te atraen los chicos fríos y serios? Primero Itachi… y ahora Neji… en serio que no aprendes

-Uno no controla lo que siente Frentona –Dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-¡Ino! –Exclamó sorprendida levantando su rostro

-No, soy Naruto vestida de mujer –Respondió con fastidio pero cambio la expresión al ver el semblante decaído de su amiga –Oh vamos… no te pongas así… puede que la vida te este dando otra oportunidad para ser feliz –Le aconsejó tomando asiento donde hasta hace poco había estado el castaño

-Es que simplemente conmigo no funciona Cerda… no sé ni cómo pasó –Exclamó abatida

-A veces pasa, como ya te dije, uno no controla esas cosas

-Pues me gustaría hacerlo, no quiero volver a salir lastimada

-¿Y si te corresponde? –Preguntó interesada logrando que Sakura soltara una risa sarcástica

-¿El a mi? ¿Acaso estás loca? –Ino frunció el ceño molesta –Lo siento… pero es que no lo oíste, el no quiere enamorarse; y dudo de que si algún día lo llegara a hacer, seria de mi

-No tienes por qué ser tan negativa Frentona, esa no es la actitud de una alumna de Tsunade-sama

Sakura solo pudo mirarla con tristeza, claro que ella sabía que no era digna de ser alumna de su Maestra, una digna alumna jamás habría hecho la bajeza de enamorarse del enemigo y aún peor… entregarle sus poderes, era simplemente imperdonable. Ino supo descifrar los pensamientos de su amiga por lo que solo pudo abrazarla y darle un poco del apoyo que sabia necesitaba en ese momento…

"_El amor es malo Ino… lastima cuando no es correspondido y te ilusiona cuando lo es… hasta el día que te das cuenta que no es eterno y te rompen esas ilusiones…"_

oOoOoOo

-¿Sucede algo Neji? –Pregunto Hinata preocupada al ver el rostro sombrío de su primo

-Hmp… no es nada… iré a descansar –Y dicho esto, se retiro a la habitación que compartía con Shikamaru y Naruto

"_¿Qué le habrá sucedido?" _Se preguntó internamente con la vista aún en el pasillo por donde había desaparecido su primo

-Nee, Hinata-chan, ¿tu primo es así siempre de antisocial? –La voz del rubio hiperactivo la sacó de sus cavilaciones para hacer que un sonrojo se posara sobre sus mejillas –Eh! ¡Estás roja Hinata-chan! ¿Estás enferma? ¿Te sientes bien? –Preguntó preocupado levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a la chica, para posar su mano sobre la frente de Hinata, logrando que el sonrojo se acentuara mas –Eh si… ¡yo también iré a dormir! Hasta mañana Naruto… -Y dicho esto salió disparada al cuarto que compartía con Ino y Sakura, dejando a un Naruto aún mas confundido

-Será que viene de familia… ¿Qué opinas Shikamaru? –Agregó viendo al otro sofá donde un chico dormitaba tranquilo

-¡¿Qué acaso no hay nadie con quien pueda charlar en esta casa?

* * *

Bueno aquí está! La verdad es que siento que este capítulo me salió más como un comodín, quería explicar como se está llevando la relación de Sakura con Neji (y de manera un tanto discreta, poner un NaruHina) no puedo enamorarlos de la noche a la mañana! Por eso me vi en la obligación de hacer un capítulo donde se explique que ya están sintiendo "cosas" por la otra persona... lastimosamente no todo será fácil, y eso es algo que pronto descubrirán nuestros protagonistas :P Pues aún falta que aparezca el último Guardián! Y con él, más problemas para nuestra pareja y más secretos que faltan aún por descubrir

¿Quieren ver a un Neji celoso? Pronto lo verán :P pero a su manera claro! No quiero sacarlo de su personalidad (Aunque siento que lo he hecho un poco, si es así... lo siento!)

Tsunade hará su estelar aparición en el próximo capítulo, donde contará su historia y lo que realmente sucedió la noche que fue derrocada de su trono... eso sí, si Sasori la deja encontrarse con Sakura a tiempo :P más o menos ya se hacen la idea de quienes son los malos aquí verdad? Aún así, no metere a todos los Akatsuki.

Creo que esas son todas las aclaraciones que puedo hacer por el momento, una vez más... muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! No saben lo contenta que me ponen y espero que este capítulo halla sido del agrado de mis fieles lectoras :) un abrazo a todas!

Por cada review que dejen, Neji les dará un abrazo! :D

Nos leemos en otra actualización!

Kabegami


	7. Un reencuentro inesperado

**Un reencuentro inesperado**

Suspiró cansada una vez más

Era completamente ridículo

Por fin pasaba una noche durmiendo en un lugar decente para que esto le pasara a ella, bufó molesta con los ojos aún cerrados intentando conciliar el sueño; más este parecía que hoy simplemente no quería estar con ella. Rodó en la cama –Pues a ella le encantaba dormir pegada en la pared – para sentir como los rayos del astro rey le daban de lleno en la cara

"_Una noche más perdida" _Pensó abriendo los ojos levemente y recordando al motivo de sus desveles

Neji Hyuuga.

Maldijo levemente al chico, pues por culpa del castaño no había podido pegar ojo prácticamente desde que habían salido de la ciudad Central. Suspirando pesadamente una vez más posando sus ojos sobre el cuarto, su mirada vago entre las paredes pintadas de un leve tono azul, hacia los sencillos muebles dispersos por la pequeña estancia (una mesa pequeña y un armario), la ventana enfrente de su cama con las cortinas abiertas de par en par –maldijo al que había osado en dejarlas así– hasta detenerse curiosa en las camas de sus acompañantes, por un momento pensó en verlas también durmiendo, más notó que se había equivocado al ver ambas camas desocupadas, desperezándose se levanto y vio que una se encontraba desarreglada _"Ino…"_ fue lo único que pudo pensar, y la otra minuciosamente arreglada _"Vaya que Hinata es dedicada"_ pensó con algo de gracia, más su mirada se detuvo sobre un pequeño paquete que había sobre esta con una nota dirigida hacia su persona:

"_Sakura:_

_Ahora que Itachi sabe de nosotros, no vale la pena seguir escondiéndonos ¿verdad? ¡Por los viejos tiempos!_

_Naruto"_

Se sorprendió al ver su vieja capa doblada sobre la cama, de un tirón la extendió en todo su esplendor para contemplarla una vez más, seguía igual a como la recordaba; de un color azul oscuro, sin mangas y en la espalda, el símbolo del agua estampado en un azul más claro, junto a esta se encontraban unos guantes negros, una camiseta de manga corta y cuello alto también negra y unos shorts del color del símbolo en la capa. Sonrió complacida, realmente Naruto se había pasado con este detalle, así que, tomando la ropa proporcionada para ella, se dirigió a tomarse un merecido baño.

* * *

– ¿Crees que le haya gustado lo que le deje? –Preguntó Naruto que también tenía su capa puesta; esta era de manga larga y de un color naranja vibrante, pero con el símbolo de la tierra en verde –Me esmere en que todo estuviera listo para la ocasión dattebayo

–Pues si es parecida a la mía, no veo por qué no ha a de agradarle Naruto –Respondió Ino mirando una vez más la vestimenta que Naruto le había proporcionado; su capa –Al igual que la de Sakura– no tenia mangas, era de un color azul cielo, y llevaba el símbolo del aire estampado en blanco –Son bastante parecidas a las que solíamos usar hace un par de años atrás, me traen buenos recuerdos –Terminó con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica

–Lamento no tener algo para ustedes, pero pensé que solo venían Ino y Sakura con Shikamaru –Se excusó viendo a los primos Hyuuga con algo de pena

–Pa-para nosotros… ya es un honor que nos recibas aquí… Naruto-kun –Tartamudeo Hinata azorada por las atenciones del rubio

–Pues no creo que eso sea problema, más tarde podrían ir al pueblo por provisiones y algo de ropa ¿no creen? –Propuso Yamato llevando unos platos a la mesa –Lo mejor será que vayan a levantar a Sakura-san, el almuerzo ya casi estará listo y lo mejor será que coma algo si pretenden salir luego

–Yo po…

–Iré yo –Y antes de que Naruto pudiera siquiera replicar, Neji ya se encontraba dirigiéndose al pasillo en busca de la pelirrosa

–¡¿Pero que le sucede a tu primo, Hinata-chan?

"_Aquí hay algo extraño…"_

_

* * *

_

Neji caminaba despacio hacia la que suponía el, era la habitación de la chica. Desde la noche anterior, su mente no dejaba de pensar en la dueña de los ojos jade y ahora dueña de sus pensamientos, se recriminaba constantemente lo que estaba naciendo en el, más sabia que ya poco o nada podía hacer al respecto… soltando un suspiro de resignación toco levemente la puerta de la habitación, al escuchar un leve _"pase"_ abrió la puerta levemente para ver a la chica de espaldas a él –Ya vestida– sosteniendo algo entre sus manos y con pequeños espasmos que supuso el, serian producto del llanto.

Intrigado, se acerco lentamente hacia ella hasta posicionarse detrás de la chica y poder ver más claramente lo que sostenía entre sus manos, se trataba de una foto donde salían Naruto, Ino, ella y otro chico al cual no podía reconocer en el momento, más supuso que se trataba del último guardián, se veían un par de años más jóvenes y los cuatro tenían una sonrisa radiante en su rostro –aunque la del último más bien parecía una mueca, se notaba feliz de estar con sus amigos– levanto su mirada de la foto para posarla en la parte de la cara que podía ver de la pelirrosa, para comprobar que realmente estaba llorando. Algo incomodo –pues recordó una escena parecida, pocos días antes– la tomo del hombro y la llamo suavemente; Sakura, quien por un momento había olvidado que había alguien más con ella en la habitación, lo miro con sorpresa para después romper en llanto en sus brazos. Neji estaba simplemente sorprendido, torpemente subió una de sus manos hasta ponerla en su espalda y darle unas pequeñas caricias, _"Ya verás que todo saldrá bien" _susurró lo primero que le vino a la mente, y su corazón latió fuertemente al sentir como la chica se aferraba con fuerza a él; interiormente agradeció que la chica no le viera el rostro, pues muy seguramente notaria el leve sonrojo que se había posado en sus mejillas.

Seguramente sus palabras hicieron efecto, pues al escucharlas la pelirrosa se separó de él en el acto enjugándose sus lagrimas inútilmente –Perdona, seguramente pensarás que solo soy una molestia o que no merezco ser guardiana, casi siempre me ves llorar –Repuso con una sonrisa rota que se sintió como una puñalada en el corazón del castaño

Neji simplemente se había quedado sin palabras, repentinamente todos los sentimientos que empezaba a sentir por la chica se intensificaron y lo único que podía sentir era unas ganas increíbles de abrazarla y protegerla entre sus brazos

Más sabía que no podía

Así que calló

Y como el silencio es el peor aliado de un corazón enamorado y que vive en la incertidumbre de no saber el sentir de la otra persona, su silencio fue interpretado de una mala manera

Y él lo supo, pues vio en sus ojos jade la sombra de la tristeza a la cual el atribuyo a otro motivo, más no se acercaba al verdadero

–Yo…

Mas fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose dando paso a un chico que los miraba con pereza y algo perplejo –Pero que problemático… disculpen la interrupción, pero Yamato-sensei pide que por favor se apresuren pues la comida se enfriara… y tenemos un invitado que posiblemente quieren ver –Nuevamente dirigió su mirada a los presentes sacando una rápida conclusión en su mente del porque estarían de esa forma, para retirarse soltando un suspiro cansado

–Es mejor que nos apresuremos, no querremos que sea Naruto el próximo en buscarnos –Sakura fue la primera en hablar, sorprendiendo a Neji al notar ni un atisbo de la tristeza que había demostrado minutos atrás

–Cla-claro…

–Shi-shishou! Qué hace usted aquí! –Exclamó una sorprendida Sakura al ver a su maestra; una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años (aunque no los aparentaba) cabello rubio recogido en dos colas, y mirada severa de color miel, sentada en la mesa de la pequeña cocina junto a sus amigos quienes la miraban sonrientes

–Ah, es una larga historia a la que le quiero hacer justicia Sakura… ¡pero mira cómo estás! Has crecido bastante, se nota que hice un buen trabajo en ti –Sonrió satisfecha y con algo de orgullo dándole un afectuoso abrazo a la perpleja pelirrosa –Y tú debes de ser Neji Hyuuga, ya los demás me hablaron de ti, y estoy honrada de conocer a dos miembros de tan noble clan

–El… gusto es de nosotros Tsunade-sama –Respondió Hinata algo cohibida pues Neji simplemente se había quedado sin palabras

–Y… a que debemos el honor de su visita, Tsunade-sama? –Ino fue la primera en soltar la pregunta que rondaba en la mente de casi todos los presentes

–Pues visitarnos! A que más vendría la vieja!

–¡VUELVE A DECIRME VIEJA Y NO VIVES PARA CONTARLO NARUTO! … Pero lastimosamente no son buenas noticias lo que me trae por aquí… –Acotó recobrando la compostura– las cosas en la capital empeoran cada vez más, Itachi sabe lo que planean y no piensa dejarlos continuar, casualmente antes de llegar aquí tuve un contratiempo con uno de sus secuaces, pero no se preocupen, pude con el –Añadió al ver la cara de preocupación en los demás– mas el no es mi verdadera preocupación… si Itachi lo mandó, es porque sabe a qué atenerse si yo les revelo cierta información que no les debía ser revelada hasta que cada uno de ustedes demostrara ser lo suficientemente maduros para soportar la responsabilidad que conlleva

–En otras palabras, Naruto nunca se iba a enterar –Bromeó Sakura intentando sacarle hierro al asunto

–¡Porque eres tan mala Sakura-chan! –Lloriqueó el rubio

–Silencio los dos! –Demandó con su autoritaria voz – Luego tendremos tiempo para bromas, ahora es primordial que sepan esto… como cada uno de ustedes sabe, sus elementos no son mi mas fuertes o más débiles que los demás, es la perfecta conjunción entre los cuatro lo que crea un balance perfecto y los vuelve imparables… por lo tanto es primordial que se reúnan con el cuarto guardián cuanto antes –Ordenó viendo a los tres guardianes con severidad

–Eso ya lo sabíamos vie…

–¡No me interrumpas! Como decía, empezando por ti Ino –la aludida dio un respingo en su sitio, todos escuchaban y miraban atentos a la rubia– tu elemento no está destinado para la lucha, el aire es libre y omnipresente, sin el no podemos vivir; así que es un elemento que da la vida, no la destruye… a menos que aprendas como hacerlo –Termino con un tono de voz sombrío que asusto un poco a los presentes

–Usted me enseñara a hacer eso, Tsunade-sama? –Pregunto algo dudosa, pues la lucha y matar no eran algo que fuera con ella

–Lastimosamente, Temari no dispuso del tiempo necesario para hacerlo, así que si… lo haré yo, aunque no con la esperanza de que lo uses sin control, si no en caso de extrema necesidad –Concluyó aliviando a la rubia

–Ahora tu Sakura –La pelirrosa la miro esperando sus palabras– el agua es, por no menospreciar a los demás elementos, uno de los más importantes… pues no solo los humanos estamos compuestos en su mayoría por agua, si no que todo el mundo la pone a tu alcance –La chica no sabía si sentirse orgullosa o fatal por las palabras de su maestra– Es el elemento del equilibrio y el cambio, y al igual que el aire, no destruye… da vida, pero si aprendes los secretos del agua, sabrás como usarla a tu favor aun cuando creas que no la tienes a tu disposición –Las palabras de su maestra la dejaron pensando –Naruto, como ya Yamato te habrá dicho, la tierra es un elemento de estabilidad, fuerza y firmeza, cosas de las que a veces tu careces y lo demuestras demasiado –Antes de que el aludido pudiera contestar se apresuró a decir– más no he dicho que eso sea algo malo, esas características tuyas te convierten en un adversario formidable y estoy orgullosa de ver lo que Yamato ha hecho en ti… solo te queda aprender una técnica más…

–Y usted me la enseñara, ¿no Vieja? –Preguntó emocionado sin notar la leve venita que se marcó en la sien de la ex reina

–Lastimosamente no Naruto, ese no es mi labor ni la de Yamato –Al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro del rubio prosiguió – Tu antiguo maestro, Jiraiya, se encargará de hacerlo

–¡¿Ósea que el viejo pervertido está aquí? –Exclamó aún más emocionado al saber que vería de nuevo a su viejo maestro

–El vendrá pronto a este pueblo, por eso no debes preocuparte, ahora bien, por ahora debo retirarme pues debo arreglar unos asuntos antes de ponerme a entrenar con ustedes –Y diciendo estas palabras, se levanto de la mesa dejando desconcertados a los demás

–Pe-pero Shishou! ¡Aún hay cosas que debemos saber! ¿Quién la atacó? ¡No puede irse así por así!

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Tsunade antes de contestar;

–Me parece, Sakura, que cuando regrese tú y yo vamos a tener que tener una larga charla –Y dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo dejando aún más desconcertados a los presentes

–Ok, oficialmente eso ha sido lo más RARO que he visto en mi vida… y eso que he visto cosas raras –Concluyó Naruto y el resto no pudo más que darle la razón al chico

* * *

–¡Vamos al pueblo! ¿Quien dijo yo? –Exclamó un Naruto emocionado al atardecer, pues una de las cosas que más le gustaba era ir a dar una vuelta por el pintoresco pueblo del Sur

Todos aceptaron, pues la verdad es que el pueblo de Sur es simplemente único, al estar rodeado por el desierto, daba la impresión de ser un gran oasis en medio de la nada, con sus edificios de un tamaño moderado, largas calles donde los vendedores ambulantes ponían sus puestos de diversos víveres y gente tan amigable que parecía imposible que estuvieran viviendo bajo el régimen de un rey dictador

La gente los miraba con algo de curiosidad, pues si bien ya habían visto con anterioridad a Naruto y Yamato, no era común tener forasteros en el pueblo dado el difícil acceso y clima que este poseía, aparte de que sus vestimentas no ayudaban demasiado (Neji llevaba una camisa gris algo ancha con unos pantalones negros y un cinturón de un gris más oscuro donde su espada colgaba; mientras que Hinata cargaba un vestido largo color ciruela que denotaba de la gran familia de la que venía) los demás pasaban algo por alto pues sus ropas eran un poco menos llamativas (Ino, Sakura y Naruto habían dejado sus capas en la casa pues no querían llamar la atención, en su lugar cargaban unos ligeros abrigos pues de noche el clima refrescaba un poco; Shikamaru y Yamato también vestían sencillos)

–Nee Hinata-chan, creo que deberías de comprar ropa más ligera, los vestidos no serán muy cómodos en el viaje que nos espera –Le dijo Naruto al sentir las miradas curiosas de los aldeanos con ellos –También tu Neji, se nota bastante que vienen de la capital, y eso podría causarnos problemas dattebayo

–Es cierto lo que dice Naruto, si bien aquí no guardamos rencor hacia los de la capital, no nos fiamos tan fácilmente de ustedes –Razonó Yamato

–Pues entonces, ¡vamos de compras! –Propuso Ino emocionada llevándose a Hinata y Sakura con ella, para después perderse en el laberinto de vendedores que se extendía frente a ellos

–Será mejor que vaya con ellas, después se pierden y no encuentran en camino. Suerte chicos –Y dicho esto, Yamato se encaminó detrás de las chicas dejando a Shikamaru, Neji y Naruto solos en medio de la plaza

–Pues… será mejor que hagamos esto rápido, es problemático estar aquí –Los otros dos asintieron en silencio para también perderse entre los puestos ambulantes

oOoOoOo

_¡MALDICIÓN!_

Un grito ensordecedor se escucho por todo el castillo alertando a los demás que el rey Itachi se encontraba de malas

Y de que humor

Pero realmente como no estarlo si una vez más sus planes no salían como él los planeaba, se sentía sumamente frustrado, y lo demostraba en su expresión sombría dirigida hacia las dos figuras frente a él;

–¿Y bien? ¿No tienen nada que decir? –Pregunto con rabia a Deidara y a otro chico de cabello pelirrojo y expresión que no denotaba ningún sentimiento –Estoy esperando una explicación! –Exclamó furioso dándole un manotazo a la mesa

–Pues realmente no la hay Itachi, ya te conté lo que sucedió, se me salió de las manos –Respondió Sasori impasible, como si le estuviera contando el estado del clima

–Yo no pude encontrarlo hun, parece ser que sabe esconderse muy bien –Se defendió el rubio

Itachi los miro con rabia una vez más para después mandarlos a retirarse, definitivamente algo tenía que hacer… y pronto

"_Si quieres que las cosas salgan bien… tienes que hacerlas tu mismo" _Pensó con fastidio dirigiendo su vista a una foto que reposaba en una mesa _"Parece que nos veremos de nuevo… hermanito"_

oOoOoOo

–Waaa… ¡hace tiempo que no salía de compras! –Exclamó Ino embelesada viendo los diferentes puestos y los objetos que en estos vendían –Pero lo primordial es conseguirte ropa nueva Hinata-chan, así que… ¿qué te gusta?

–Yo… esto… –Tartamudeo la pobre chica pues se sentía abrumada de tanta atención

–Vamos Hinata no seas modesta, sabes que somos amigas –Intervino Sakura posando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica infundiéndole ánimos

–Parece que te gustan los vestidos ¿no? Porque no conseguimos otro que no sea tan largo? Te servirá bastante con los calores que hacen en esta zona –Propuso la rubia mientras se acercaba a un puesto que se dedicaba exclusivamente a la venta de vestidos

Yamato solo observaba divertido la escena, definitivamente salir de compras con las chicas era algo tedioso… hasta que recordó que tendría que ser él el que cargaría todas las cosas que ellas compraran

–En que lío me metí…

* * *

–Llegamos! –Grito Naruto abriendo la puerta de la casa de un empujón –Eh? Y las chicas? Pensé que ya estarían aquí –Se pregunto cuando vio que las luces de la casa de encontraban apagadas

–Que nosotros nos hallamos demorado a lo sumo una hora no significa que ellas también Naruto… recuerda que fueron de compras –Recordó Neji cansado, pues a pesar de ellos haber ido por poco tiempo, ir de compras nunca había sido su fuerte

–Podríamos adelantar un poco de lo que haremos en los próximos días por mientras no? Empezando por… ¿sabes dónde se encuentra el último guardián, Naruto? –Pregunto Shikamaru tomando asiento en uno de los sillones después de haber dejado las compras en una esquina

–Pues… la última vez que vi al Teme no me dijo exactamente a donde iría, pero puedo apostar a que fue al Norte –Contesto algo pensativo

–¿No hay nadie a quien le podamos preguntar sobre él? ¿Su maestro o algún familiar? –Cuestiono Neji

–Pues pensarán que es una locura, pero su maestro es irónicamente el único familiar que le queda, y dudo mucho que quiera cooperar con nosotros

–¿Y de quien se trata?

–Uchiha Itachi

* * *

Bueno aquí les traigo el nuevo cap! La verdad es, que me siento muy orgullosa de como me quedo este en particular, ya revele ciertas cosas que son vitales para el resto de la historia, y cada vez nos acercamos más al final!

Le di cerca de 4 repasos al capítulo antes de que me gustara completamente, se que dije que en este Tsunade aclararía muchas cosas, pero decidí dejarlo para otro capítulo... aún así, revelo ciertas cosas que serán de vital importancia para su misión

Yo creo que ya está DEMASIADO claro quien es el último guardián no? A el lo veremos en el próximo capítulo! *De repente... quien sabe xD*

No vi muchos reviews del capítulo anterior ): así que espero que este si llene sus espectativas!

Ya saben, dudas o comentarios... o solo un saludo! Un review :) No toman mucho tiempo y me hacen feliz hasta la próxima actualización!

Un saludo y espero que estén bien (:

Kabegami


	8. Día de entrenamiento

**Día de entrenamiento**

–Uchiha Itachi

Los ojos opalinos de Neji reflejaban incredulidad, mientras que Shikamaru alzaba su mirada al techo; por supuesto el ya sospechaba eso, pues en una ocasión tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al menor de los Uchiha cuando este fue a hacer un entrenamiento donde Temari, y él se encontraba dándole unos recados de parte de los hermanos Sabaku No, pudo deducir por solo verlo que el chico no era muy abierto con las personas, y al verlo a los ojos dedujo que cargaba un gran resentimiento sobre el… hmp… y decían que era un perezoso.

–Eso complica un poco las cosas –Fue lo único que pudo decir Neji

–Oh, y no tienes idea de cuánto las complica dattebayo… nosotros solíamos ser muy unidos, incluso cuando Itachi traiciono a su familia y los extermino a todos menos a Sasuke que se encontraba conmigo en esos momentos… fue horrible… y poco después Itachi atacó el reino, puedes creer la reacción de Sasuke y su posterior deseo de venganza sobre su hermano –Explicó Naruto en tono sombrío y algo melancólico al recordar al pelinegro y su sed de venganza

–Lo que pasó con Sakura después no ayudo mucho –Esta vez fue Shikamaru el que tomo la palabra –Cuando nos enteramos de lo que había hecho simplemente no supimos como reaccionar, Sasuke estaba fuera de sí, nunca lo había visto así… era como si sintiera que las personas que más había apreciado y de alguna manera querido, lo estaban traicionando de la manera más vil

–Tuve que encerrarlo en una celda de tierra dattebayo, es lo único que podía contener la ira de sus llamas y temíamos por la seguridad de Sakura –Prosiguió Naruto dejando atónito al ojiperla, como había sido capaz siquiera de pensar en hacerle daño a la chica…? –Luego de que se calmara y de que Sakura se fuera, se fue diciendo que más nunca volvería con nosotros y que renunciaba a sus deberes como Guardián… luego de eso, Ino y yo prometimos volver a juntarnos si la situación lo ameritaba, y de ser posible, reunir a ese par de nuevo… pero quien iba a decir que sería Sakura la que terminaría reuniéndonos a nosotros –Termino su relato con una pequeña risilla mientras situaba su mano detrás de la cabeza

–Pienso que será problemático cuando esos dos se vuelvan a ver de nuevo… no dudo que Sasuke haya madurado un poco y pensado las cosas… pero cuando nos atraviesa la ira es muy difícil de controlar. Incluso Sasuke, a quien yo veía como una persona muy seria se dejo sucumbir ante ella –Agregó Shikamaru pensativo

–No debes olvidar que el Teme sentía algo por Sakura… o al menos a mí siempre me pareció así –Reveló con algo de gracia sin notar como la mirada de Neji se endurecía en el acto

–Naruto, creo que no deberías sacar conclusiones apresuradas –Observo el chico de la coleta dándose cuenta de la reacción del tercero… así que lo que él pensaba era cierto

–Conclusiones de que Shikamaru? –Intervino una cuarta voz sacándolos de su conversación

Los tres voltearon con asombro –Neji con una extraña expresión en el rostro de la cual Hinata y Sakura se pudieron dar cuenta –, para ver a las chicas y a un cansado Yamato en el umbral de la puerta

–No es nada chica problemática… solo hablábamos sobre cosas de hombres –Y dicho esto se levanto junto a Naruto a ayudar al pobre Yamato que casi no podía con la montaña de paquetes

–¿Como les fue? ¿Encontraste algo bonito Hinata-chan? –Pregunto el rubio dirigiéndose explícitamente a la chica en lo que tomaba unos cuantos paquetes

–Y-yo… esto, si! Las chicas… me ayudaron a conseguir ropa bien bonita… p-pero Ino terminó comprando más de la cuenta… –Relató con algo de pena la experiencia de compras con la rubia

–Ah vamos Hinata! Solo fueron cinco tiendas a las que entré, se nota que nunca has salido con Temari-sempai –Se defendió la rubia entre molesta y divertida –Si hasta Sakura compró algo

La aludida, quien hasta ese momento no había despegado su mirada del castaño, dio un pequeño bote y respondió apresurada –Tu siempre echándome la culpa a mi Cerdita, deberías darme las gracias de que te saque de ahí a tiempo, si no quien sabe que hubiéramos hecho con tantos paquetes

–¡Pues Yamato-sensei no parece quejarse! –Exclamó ofendida dirigiendo su mirada azulada hacia el mencionado que ya iba rumbo a su habitación seguramente a dormir inmediatamente –Hmp… ¡ustedes no entienden mi sentido de la moda! –Y dicho esto, se digirió algo ofendida a su cuarto

–Pero que chica más problemática… pero me uno a su idea, me iré a dormir ya que estoy agotado, hasta mañana chicos –Y al igual que los otros dos, se encamino al oscuro pasillo rumbo a su encuentro con Morfeo

–Hasta mañana Shikamaru

Al ver que solo quedaban ellos cuatro en la pequeña salita y sintiendo una suave brisa que anunciaba la pronta llegada del inverno a las tierras del Sur, silenciosamente se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones también…

Mañana sería un largo día

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, habían decidido entrenar un poco para poder entrar en calor. Lastimosamente el clima no los había favorecido tanto… un cielo gris y unas pequeñas ráfagas de viento helado poco concordantes con la región se empezaban a ver y a sentir –Es normal, el invierno esta cerca –Fue lo único que les pudo decir Yamato al ver a sus invitados tiritar levemente en el pequeño campo de entrenamiento que se encontraba detrás de la casa

Sakura observaba a sus amigos desde una roca cercana con expresión neutra, la verdad es, que internamente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder entrenar con ellos… pero lastimosamente no podía pues sin poderes era prácticamente inútil, asi que le tocaba hacer de espectadora junto a Yamato.

Ino se encontraba haciendo unos leves estiramientos en lo que Hinata se le acerco

–Esto… Ino… yo desde hace tiempo quería preguntarte algo –Pregunto algo cohibida logrando que la rubia dejara sus estiramientos para poner toda su atención en ella

–¿De qué se trata?

–Yo me preguntaba si tu… al poder controlar el aire… podrías volar –Le soltó con un deje de curiosidad que logró sacarle una sonrisa a la chica

–Creo que esperas que te responda que si… pero la verdad es otra, el aire es libre y yo no lo controlo en toda la extensión de la palabra, lo que hago es desviar su rumbo y controlar su intensidad, lo que me imposibilita lo que me dices –Explico con una pequeña sonrisa demostrando sus palabras con leves movimientos de sus brazos que crearon un leve remolino –¿Ves? El aire ya venía en esta dirección, solo me encargue de desviarlo un poco

–¡Impresionante!

–Si si… muy impresionante… pero aun no has visto nada Hinata-chan! Deja que te muestre el poder de la tierra –Y dicho esto golpeo el suelo fuertemente sacando una enorme roca la cual movió con la fuerza de su puño – ¿Ves? Mejor que pequeñas brisitas que no hacen nada –Exclamó orgulloso ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la otra rubia

–Bueno ya basta, Naruto deja de presumir y ponte a entrenar tu postura que aun estás flojo de eso. Ino quiero que practiques el cambio brusco de intensidad de tus rafágas, Temari me dijo que aun no lo dominas muy bien, mientras yo iré a ver a Shikamaru y a Neji, me da curiosidad verlos usar sus espadas –Ordenó Yamato con voz firme para después retirarse a un pequeño claro un poco más alejado del campo de entrenamiento, en este se encontraban Shikamaru y Neji enfrascados en una lucha con sus espadas; estás se encontraban forradas con tiras de cuero para evitar hacerles un posible daño a su adversario, mas eso no disminuía el fervor con el que peleaban ambos chicos.

–Vaya, veo que has mejorado bastante desde la última vez que te vi Shikamaru; y tu Neji, eres un espadachín bastante prodigioso, ya veo que los rumores de tu familia no eran falsos –Alabó el maestro en el momento que ambos chicos se sentaban en el cescep bañados en sudor. Ambos le dedicaron una mirada de agradecimiento, pues se encontraban demasiado agitados para poder responder

Yamato se disponía a sentarse a charlar con ellos cuando la repentina aparición de la pelirrosa los interrumpió abruptamente

–Yamato-sensei, Shikamaru… Neji… necesito que vengan, Tsunade-sama apareció repentinamente junto a Jiraiya-sama

Los tres intercambiaron miradas algo perplejas antes de pararse y seguir a la chica al campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraba la rubia de coletas junto a un hombre de más o menos su edad –Quizás un poco más mayor– de cabello largo blanco recogido en una coleta, expresión bonachona y que cargaba una capa roja

–Hola Yamato, gracias por cuidar de Naruto durante mi ausencia, pensé que te volvería loco –Saludo el hombre que debía ser Jiraiya –También es un gusto verte Shikamaru… y tú debes de ser Neji Hyuuga, ya tu prima me habló de ti, le estaba contando que yo conocía a tu padre y a vuestro tío

–¿Enserio? –Fue lo único que pudo decir, realmente había pocas personas hasta el momento que había convivido junto a su padre

–Es una larga historia de la que pronto te enteraras, ahora a lo que vine –Dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio que se emoción pues sabía que aprendería una técnica poderosísima –Estamos limitados de tiempo Naruto, así que es primordial que aprendas esto antes de ir por Sasuke

–Lo mismo va para ustedes chicas –Añadio Tsunade con severidad

–Pero Tsunade-shishou yo…

–Ya luego hablaremos de eso Sakura… ahora… ¡a entrenar! –Y con su potente voz que denotaba autoridad, cada uno se enfocó en su propio entrenamiento

–Muy bien Ino, esto es lo que quiero que aprendas; quiero que sepas que yo solo se lo teórico, tu tendrás que poner la práctica y el esfuerzo –Le explicó a la rubia en el pequeño claro donde antes habían estado Neji y Shikamaru entrenando

–Claro sensei –Acotó poniéndose en pose de pelea

–Esta es la técnica más mortal de un Guardián de Aire, tu antecesor dejo escrita como hacerla y yo te impartiré ese conocimiento con la esperanza de que sepas usarlo, ¿está claro?

–Hai!

–Muy bien, en teoría es sencilla pero requiere mucha concentración y voluntad pues el objetivo es dominar completamente el aire. Sabes que el aire es primordial para la vida… por lo que harás será suprimirlo y así asfixiar a tu oponente –Terminó con voz neutra en lo que se sentaba en una roca y sacaba una botella de sake de la capa –Ahora… ¡empieza!

Ino estaba algo cohibida, si bien había entendido el fin de la técnica, se sentía incapaz de hacerle algo así a una persona y eso le pesaba horrible

–Sé lo que debes de pensar Ino, pero ten en cuenta que el día de mañana tu indecisión te podría costar la vida –La alentó la rubia desde su lugar

Como no tenia en quien practicarlo decidió hacerlo en el mismo espacio, cerro sus ojos para concentrarse y sentir la brisa correr por cada parte de su cuerpo, cuando sintió que se hizo una con el elemento, junto sus manos y las separó rápidamente, creando un pequeño vacío que duró poco

–Excelente! Para ser tu primera vez no lo has hecho nada mal, solo que son eso lo más que lograrás será darle un buen susto a tu oponente… ahora sigue practicando, que tengo que hablar con Sakura –Ordenó con voz suave en lo que se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a una pequeña laguna artificial que había cerca de ahí

* * *

–Creo que ahora si podremos hablar bien sin interrupciones Sakura –Empezó Tsunade viendo a su vieja alumna sentada al lado de la laguna y con la mirada perdida en esta

–Me parece que le debo muchas explicaciones Shishou… –Respondió con voz apagada –Se que sabe lo de mis poderes y no sabe cuánto me avergüenzo de ello, por mi culpa Itachi tiene más poder… por mi culpa Sasuke me odia…

–Dudo que Sasuke te odie, te tiene resentimiento sí, pero no lo creo. Jiraiya estuvo con él antes de venir y aquí y hablaron de eso, si bien aun no te perdona, ya no quiere matarte como la ultima vez –Intento consolarla más no tuvo éxito pues la pelirosa bajo la mirada con tristeza –Y sobre tus poderes… lo único que puedo dar gracias es que Itachi no sabía las leyes que se rigen sobre ustedes

–¿A qué se refiere Shishou? –Preguntó curiosa

–Aunque no estoy orgullosa por lo que hiciste, tu deber como guardiana es primero. Itachi puede pensar que te quito tus poderes, más lo que te quito fue solo una sombra de tus verdaderos poderes, para despojar a un guardián de sus poderes hace faltar acabar con el último rastro de vida que quede en el… –Explicó asombrando a su alumna

–Entonces eso quiere decir que yo…

–En efecto, aún posees tus poderes, lo que pasa es que el la impresión de que te los habían robado fue tan grande que te impidió seguir haciendo uso de ellos, pero siempre te han pertenecido –Terminó de decir con una sonrisa afable en su rostro

Sakura no respondió, sus ojos jade se fijaron en la cristalina superficie del lago y tras un momento de concentración, la calma se vio rota por unas pequeñas ondas que se empezaron a formar

–Tsunade-sama! ¡Vea! –Exclamó emocionada, más no era el gran control del que ella solía presumir, podría decirse que era un buen comienzo

Tsunade sonrió complacida ante el desempeño de su alumna, si bien aún necesitaba recuperar su confianza, al menos sabía que no había perdido sus poderes por completo

–Espero que esta vez los uses a conciencia Sakura, y sepas verdaderamente en quien confiar

Sakura la vio con un profundo respeto y arrepentimiento, para después lanzarse a sus brazos y darle un afectuoso abrazo

Se sentía perdonada.

* * *

Una flecha se clavó con precisión en el objetivo, una sonriente chica miraba su desempeño con orgullo interno, nunca se le dio presumir de sus prodigiosas habilidades con el arco. Dejó que sus pensamientos divagaran entre el rubio que poco a poco se metía en sus pensamientos, hasta que su mirada opalina se posó sobre la otra persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos, pero de una manera distinta

Neji se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol, su espada reposaba tranquila a su lado mientras su mirada se perdía en la ciudad frente a él, no dejaba de pensar en lo que sintió cuando Naruto soltó que el otro guardián tenia sentimientos por su pelirosa…

Un momento

¿Desde cuándo era _su_ pelirosa?

Sacudió su cabeza maldiciéndose internamente, se preguntaba porque simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en esos profundos ojos jade, ese brillante cabello rosa y esa atrapante personalidad explosiva de la que es dueña la chica.

Suspiró frustrado, su deber en ese viaje era ayudar en todo lo posible y proteger a Hinata, se lo había prometido a su tío, y aunque la chica era capaz de protegerse a sí misma, no se perdonaría que algo le pasara por su insensatez a causa de estos sentimientos

Recordó con algo de congoja los pocos momentos a solas que había podido disfrutar con la chica y desafortunadamente le había tocado verla llorar en ambos… cosa que lo enfurecía internamente pues odiaba verla llorar y sentirse impotente de no poder hacer nada

Era completamente ridículo

Estaba enamorado

Y ahora lo aceptaba, más se prometió que solo el seria el custodio de tan bochornoso secreto

–¿Te encuentras bien Neji? –Preguntó una dulce voz a su lado proveniente de su prima

–Hmp… sigo respirando, no veo porque he de estar mal –Respondió con indiferencia

Hinata lo miró con reproche, si bien cualquier persona normal se enojaría ante esa frialdad, ella conocía a su primo y sabia como se ponía cuando ocultaba algo que lo atormentaba

Exactamente como hacía ahora

Se permitió soltar un suspiro antes de continuar –Te conozco primo, se que desde hace un par de días andas raro, y no solo eso, se que tiene que ver con Sakura

Neji le devolvió una mirada de asombro, su prima podía ser tímida y en ocasiones torpe, pero cuando se trataba de captar los sentimientos de la gente podía llegar a ser muy perspicaz

–No es nada de lo que no pueda hacerme cargo, no te preocupes –Intentó tranquilizarla, más su voz aun tenía un tinte de frialdad propia de el

Hinata esta vez se tomo su tiempo antes de contestar con voz monocorde –Tengo una leve idea de lo que puede estar pasando, y solo te puedo decir una cosa primo: no tiene nada de malo darse una oportunidad para ser feliz, lo tonto viene cuando la desaprovechamos por temor –Y tras una última mirada se fue, dejando a Neji sumido en sus pensamientos una vez más

Pensamientos que solo giraban en torno a una chica de cabellos rosados

* * *

–¿Entonces qué técnica súper poderosa me enseñara Ero-sennin? –Indagó Naruto mirando a su mentor con una mezcla de admiración y emoción

–No me llames así Naruto; pero bueno, te daré las bases teóricas de poder controlar otras cosas que no sean realmente tierra, pues muchas veces te encontraras con el obstáculo de no tenerla a mano

–¿A qué se refiere dattebayo?

–Supongamos que te encuentras en un barco en medio del océano… estás prisionero y deseas escapar… ¿Qué harías? –Le preguntó

–Pues esperaría a llegar a tierra lógicamente, hasta poder tener como defenderme –Contestó no muy convencido de por donde venia el asunto

–Pues te equivocas, tu bien podrías tomar control del barco usando únicamente tus poderes

–¿Pero cómo podría hacer eso? Si la mayoría de los barcos están hechos de… –Y sus ojos de abrieron ante el descubrimiento de cuál sería su próxima lección

–Veo que ya los has captado… si Naruto, los barcos están hechos de _metal_…

* * *

–¿Y qué pensaba enseñarme Shishou? –Preguntó luego de un rato de seguir intentando controlar el agua, aunque lo mejor que pudo hacer fueron las tenues ondas en la laguna

–Dado que mi tiempo es reducido aquí te daré solo la teoría, espero que lo pongas en práctica pues te servirá mucho durante la batalla que se avecina

–Tiene mi atención Shishou

–Verás, tu elemento es más ventajoso que el de los demás pues se encuentra prácticamente en cualquier lugar, puedes sacar agua de las plantas, de las fuentes naturales, e incluso de la misma atmosfera… más se te olvida una cosa muy importante

–¿Qué es maestra?

–Que los humanos están compuestos en su mayoría por más del 60% de agua

Sakura cambio su expresión por una de horror, de solo imaginarse a donde su maestra quería llegar le erizaba por completo la piel, ¿acaso ella pensaba que ella era capaz de…? Se estremeció, hasta la idea de la parecía repugnante

–No se trata de matar Sakura –Le dijo como adivinando sus pensamientos– Se trata de extraer el agua de ciertas partes del cuerpo para dejarlas inutilizables, es un recurso útil si lo pones en una situación de vida o muerte –Intento razonar la mujer

Sakura lo medito un momento, si bien su maestra tenía razón, se sentía incapaz de hacerlo eso a una persona por muy mala que fuera… repentinamente pensó en su ingenuidad y en como la había pagado cara en el pasado, su mirada se endureció ante este recuerdo mientras sus puños se cerraban con determinación

–Está bien maestra, lo haré

* * *

Uff tarde pero lo acabé, mi regalo de navidad para ustedes mis queridas lectoras! Pensaba hacer un One-shot navideño NejiSaku pero por el tiempo no pude... aún así lo haré y espero poder tenerlo listo para antes de Año Nuevo :P Al fin se resuelven muchas dudas y ya se van aclarando un poco las cosas, intente mantener algunos hechos lo más parecidos a los de la historia original de Naruto, pues no quiero que se vea tan fuera de la realidad (más de lo que ya lo está) espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo :)

Se que también puede que piensen "Oh! Tiene cierto parecido con las cosas de Avatar" pues si es así mi respuesta es la siguiente: Son los elementos vamos, no puedo sacar de cosas de la nada de donde no existen, es decir... es bastante lógico lo de que si dominas la tierra, eventualmente un dominio mayor te hará dominar el metal... más no cualquier otra cosa como (por ejemplo) los rayos. Es cuestión de sentido común y les aseguro que mi inspiración no viene de esas fuentes.

Agradezco inmensamente sus reviews, en serio :) Espero que sigan dejando más!

Les deseo a todos una feliz navidad en compañia de los suyos, y un prospero año nuevo :)

Kabegami


	9. Emboscada

_**Emboscada**_

Después de que cada uno recibiera su respectivo entrenamiento, se reunieron en la pequeña sala de la casa de Yamato y Naruto para discutir el siguiente paso a seguir

–Casualmente estábamos hablando de eso en estos días, como le dije a Naruto y a Neji, opino que deberíamos de encontrar a Sasuke cuanto antes –Propuso Shikamaru logrando que Sakura se tensara un poco ante la mención del pelinegro

–El problema es que no sabemos dónde se encuentra el teme, dattebayo

–Con eso contamos con algo de ventaja Naruto –Intervino Jiraiya– ¿Te acuerdas del viaje que hice hace un par de meses atrás? –El rubio asintió– Me encontraba con el dándole la teoría de la que sería la técnica suprema del guardián de fuego, le dije lo que Sakura estaba planeando y… –Neji alzo la mirada, interesado– Me dijo que lo pensaría, también me dijo donde localizarlo y donde lo podrían encontrar

–¿Entonces Sasuke se encuentra en el Norte? –Pregunto Ino interesada

–No exactamente, cuando me lo encontré nos encontrábamos hay, pero como se encuentra cambiando de lugar para evitar contratiempos supongo que habrá empezado a movilizarse un poco mas Sur

–¿Usted puede contactarse con él? –Preguntó Shikamaru pensativo mirando el asentimiento del maestro de Naruto –Perfecto, dígale que nosotros empezaremos a movilizarnos hacia el Norte y el empiece a bajar al Sur, de tal manera que nos encontremos en el camino y sea más fácil

–Me parece una buena idea, Yamato –La rubia mayor llamó al castaño que la miro esperando ordenes –Prepara todo para que salgan pasado mañana temprano, no hay tiempo que perder –Y dicho esto, Yamato salió de la habitación dispuesto a hacer el encargo

Antes de que siguieran con la conversación, Sakura se apresuró a preguntar algo que desde hace días rondaba por su mente –Shishou… ¿me podría decir ya quien la atacó camino aca?

Tsunade se quedo un silencio un rato, como pensando sus palabras hasta que finalmente habló;

–Sasori me tendió una emboscada cerca del límite Sureste, conseguí inmovilizarlo un poco y sacarle el propósito de su inesperada visita

–¿Y qué le dijo?

–Lo que ya sospechábamos, inmediatamente me puse en contacto con Jiraiya que se encontraba con Sasuke en ese momento y lo previne. Luego de eso apresure el paso pues no sabía que otras trampas o visitas había puesto Itachi en mi camino

–Shishou otra pregunta… ¿Qué piensa hacer cuando derrotemos a Itachi? ¿Piensa volver al trono?

Aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa a todos los presentes, incluso a la rubia quien no se esperaba algo así. Suspiro quedadamente y respondió:

–Todavía no lo sé, en estos momentos tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar… esperemos a lograr nuestro objetivo primero –Y dicho esto se levanto y se encaminó a una de las habitaciones

Con solo los tres guardianes y sus acompañantes en la sala, Sakura se dispuso a contarles lo que había pasado en su conversación con Tsunade en la pequeña laguna

–¿Puedes recuperar tus poderes? ¡Eso es fantástico Frentona! Después que encontremos a Sasuke no habrá quien nos pare… ¡será como en los viejos tiempos! –Se alegro Ino

–¡Es cierto dattebayo! Que se cuide Itachi, ¡porque los guardianes venimos de vuelta!

Neji observaba la escena sonriendo internamente, le había alegrado en sobremanera que la chica no hubiera perdido en totalidad sus poderes pues eso facilitaba las cosas en gran manera… aparte de que la sonrisa que tenia la hacía ver absolutamente hermosa

oOo

Un chico se encontraba caminando por los desolados parajes de una montaña, el gélido viento mecía sus cabellos negros como la noche, más con un leve reflejo azulado, caminaba con paso lento pero seguro, pues la montaña podría llegar a ser muy traicionera si no se le respetaba. Llevaba puesta una capa negra que ondeaba con el viento, más de haberla visto por detrás se apreciaría el símbolo del fuego que en rojo se encontraba estampado.

Sasuke alzó su mirada ónice y la dirigió a un grupo de pinos cercanos a su posición, no estaba solo, de eso se había dado cuenta; más su ceño no se frunció por ello, si no por la presencia que sabia se escondía detrás de aquellos pinos

–Vamos Itachi, se que estás hay –Gruño molesto

–¿Así es como saludas a tu hermano mayor después de tantos años? –Se quejó el mayor de los Uchiha saliendo de entre los árboles –Veo que has crecido bastante, quizás debería decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti, mas ambos sabemos que no me gusta mentir

–Hmp… ¿Qué se supone que quieres? –Le pregunto altanero, sabía que en su posición de poco le servirían sus poderes de fuego, pues el ambiente no se lo permitía

Con un leve movimiento de su mano, surgió de entre la nieve un pequeño trono hecho completamente de hielo, Sasuke miró con desagrado como su hermano se sentaba petulante en el mismo – ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que ya estabas familiarizado con los poderes de tu amiga –Dijo burlón

–Si vienes a presumirme los poderes que le quitaste a la molesta de Sakura, bien puedes irte por donde regresaste… tengo otros asuntos que atender –Y sin dar tiempo a replicar, se dispuso a seguir su camino. Más la voz de su hermano lo detuvo nuevamente

–Por eso me encuentro aquí hermanito, no puedo dejar que sigan interfiriendo en mis planes

–¿Y que se supone que harás? ¿Matarme? –Pregunto Sasuke sin voltearse

–Aunque las ganas no me falten, aun no es el momento. Solo vengo a prevenirte, dejen de meter las narices donde no les incumbe o no respondo de mis actos –Sasuke se volteo dispuesto a replicar, más su hermano ya no se encontraba en el lugar, solo el frío trono era vestigio de que el rey había hecho su aparición en aquel lugar

–Hmp… debo apresurarme…

oOo

El día de descanso de nuestro grupo se había escurrido tan rápido como el agua entre las manos, ahora se encontraban afuera de la casa de Yamato con las cosas listas para partir, pues un largo viaje les esperaba

–Confió en que todo lo que te he enseñado servirá de algo Naruto –Jiraiya fue el primero en hablar dándole un afectuoso abrazo a su pupilo

–Ya, ya Ero-sennin… no se ponga sentimental –Lo regaño, más internamente agradecía el gesto de su mentor

–Espero que esta vez sepas hacer mejor de tus poderes Sakura, cuento contigo –Se despidió Tsunade colocando su mano en el hombro de la pelirrosa

–No se preocupe Shishou, prometo no defraudarla

–Mejor será que nos vayamos pronto, no tarda en amanecer –Intervino Shikamaru sacando un mapa

–¿Qué pretendían irse sin estos? –La voz de Yamato se hizo escuchar, para ver que se acercaba al grupo con cuatro bellos caballos –Como esta vez será un viaje largo Tsunade me pidió que les prestara estos

–¿Qué hace Chidori aquí? –Pregunto Sakura mirando a la única yegua del grupo, un bello ejemplar negro como la noche y con pose orgullosa

–Sasuke se la prestó a Jiraiya para que viniera más rápido, pero con la condición de que la regresara pronto –Explico Tsunade a los presentes logrando que Neji arrugara el ceño en desacuerdo

–Este de aquí es Rasengan –Presentó Yamato al caballo de Naruto, un ejemplar crema con crin tan resplandeciente que parecía hecha de oro– Y estos de aquí son Suiton y Kaze –Explico mostrando a dos caballos chocolates parecidos, más uno tenía la crin negra y el otro blanca

–¡Rasengan! ¡Este será un viaje fácil dattebayo! –Exclamó Naruto feliz mientras acariciaba el morro de su compañero

–Bien como sabrán, Chidori no deja que nadie más que Sasuke o bajo el consentimiento de este la monte así que… queda descartada para uso, más la tendrán que llevar pues si no Sasuke me mata si no se la regreso –Explico Jiraiya con una gotita en su frente

–Lo mejor será que vayan dos por caballo… ¿Quién sabe montar de ustedes? –Pregunto Tsunade al grupo logrando que Neji, Hinata y Shikamaru alzaran la mano –Perfecto, Naruto puede ir con Hinata en Rasengan –Ante la mención de que iría con el rubio en el mismo caballo, un sonrojo invadió el rostro de la ojiperla –Shikamaru, ¿puedes llevar a Ino en Kaze? –Preguntó al chico que suspiró con pereza

–Será problemático, pero está bien

Sakura tragó pesado, si ya todos había sido asignados eso significaba que…

–Lo que nos deja a Neji y Sakura con Suiton –Terminó la rubia confirmando lo obvio

Neji se acercó al caballo, y sin mediar palabra tomo a Sakura de la cintura y la subió de un tirón al lomo del animal. Acto seguido se subió también tomando las riendas de Suiton –Bien, ¿cuándo podemos irnos? –Preguntó con voz serena ante el asombro de los presentes

A los demás les tomo poco tiempo hacer lo propio con sus respectivos acompañantes, cuando ya todos se encontraban en el lomo de sus caballos, Shikamaru dio la orden de salir

–Bien, espero que las circunstancias nos reúnan de nuevo en mejores tiempos –Se despidió con una seca cabeceada que fue imitada por el resto de sus compañeros

–Gracias por su hospitalidad Yamato-san –Agradeció Hinata desde atrás de Naruto

Y tras las respectivas despedidas, el grupo empezó a cabalgar hacia el Norte, donde el cuarto y último guardián los esperaba.

oOo

Para el mediodía ya habían dejado atrás el pasaje desértico de las tierras del Sur para dar paso a un paisaje más agreste, aunque aún no divisaran los bosques que bordeaban la ciudad Central, ya la vegetación se empezaba a hacer cada vez más y más espesa. Neji cabalgaba a medio trote pues a estas horas ya los caballos empezaban a agotarse, Sakura iba sujeta a su cintura de manera firme lo que le provocaba cierto nerviosismo, nerviosismo que contrarrestaba agarrando con más firmeza las riendas de Suiton. Con un movimiento de la mano, Shikamaru indicó que seguirían avanzando unos minutos más antes de detenerse; Neji miró con aprensión el paisaje hasta que sintió una leve presión en su espalda, asustado, miró de reojo para ver que Sakura se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en su espalda. Sonriendo internamente y con un imperceptible sonrojo, bajo el ritmo de Suiton pues ya pronto llegarían a su primera parada.

Al poco tiempo después, decidieron detenerse al lado de un pequeño riachuelo a descansar y que los caballos bebieran algo antes de proseguir; con un pequeño movimiento, Neji despertó a Sakura quien lo miro somnolienta para después dar paso a un pequeño sonrojo producto de la cercanía del castaño

–Ne-Neji… ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto tímidamente

–Ya llegamos Sakura… te quedaste dormida a la mitad del trayecto, necesitamos bajar –Le indicó suavemente mientras le hacia un gesto con la cabeza para señalarle a los demás

Todavía sonrojada, acepto la ayuda que Neji le ofrecía para bajar del corcel. Luego de bajar, se acerco a los demás que ya se encontraban haciendo el almuerzo mientras Neji iba a amarrar a Suiton junto a los demás caballos.

–¿Sabes cuando falta para llegar Shikamaru? –Preguntó mientras se sentaba entre Hinata e Ino

–Nos encontraremos con Sasuke en el punto que une el Este con el Norte, se trata de una cadena montañosa poco transitada, así que no corremos el peligro de ser vistos –Informó al grupo –Si seguimos a este ritmo calculo que más o menos en tres días estaremos llegando a las faldas de la montaña

Los demás asintieron en lo que la comida se terminaba de cocinar. Todavía les deparaba un largo viaje.

oOo

–Bien si no me equivoco, aquí es donde me debería de reunir con el Dobe y sus amigos –Dijo Sasuke para sí mismo mientras contemplaba el gran valle que se extendía frente a él, las montañas lo bordeaban creando una barrera natural contra cualquier tipo de amenaza, más el frío y lo escarpado del lugar lo habían vuelto inhabitable –Parece que llego con tiempo hmp… debí imaginarme que al ser el Dobe se demorarían –Miró con indiferencia una vez más el paisaje, y se refugió en una pequeña cueva que se encontraba hay

oOo

–Muy bien, a seguir que tenemos el tiempo encima –Ordenó Neji pues todos se habían quedado tirando el ocio en el césped

–¡Oh vamos Neji! Conozco al Teme y sé que se ha de estar tomando su tiempo para llegar al punto de encuentro dattebayo! –Se quejó Naruto pues hasta el momento había estado tomando una siesta debajo de un matorral cercano

–Naruto no mientas, sabes muy bien que a Sasuke nunca se le ha dado de ser impuntual, es mejor hacerle caso a Neji y seguir –Habló Ino desperezándose y quitándose a Shikamaru que había estado durmiendo en sus piernas

–Pero que problemático…

Neji los observó desperezarse y soltó un suspiro de resignación, aquello tomaría tiempo, miró una vez más y notó que Sakura no se encontraba en aquellos vagos. Asustado, miró hacia donde los caballos pastaban para ver que se encontraba dándole de beber a Chidori, con algo de curiosidad se acercó hacia ella para después recostarse en un árbol y observarla desde hay

–Chidori es bastante bella, ¿no crees? –Se sorprendió al oír que Sakura iniciaba la conversación –Sasuke-kun le tiene mucho cariño, tras la muerte de su clan entero solo quedaron algunos caballos que su mamá se dedicaba a criar, Chidori fue la última cría que dieron –Explicó causando que Neji frunciera el ceño al oír como la pelirrosa llamaba al chico – ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto al notar el cambio en la expresión del castaño

–No es nada… –Movió la mano como si quisiera espantar un insecto y le dijo– Siento si la noche anterior fui un poco brusco contigo… la verdad es que no estoy acostumbrado a hablar de mis sentimientos tan abiertamente… –Se disculpó algo apenado mientras su mirada se perdía en un arbusto cercano

Sakura lo observó asombrada, pues no estaba acostumbrada a oír las disculpas del "Cubo de Hielo Hyuuga" como internamente lo había nombrado, así que, sin mediar palabra, se acerco y dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, le dio un fuerte abrazo

Neji tardó un poco en comprender que aquel calor repentino era producto de la pelirrosa, cuando cayó en cuenta nuevamente su rostro se tiño de rojo. Con algo de pena alzó sus brazos y los posicionó suavemente alrededor de la fina cintura de su acompañante… se sentía tan bien así…

Con cuidado de no romper el momento, apoyo suavemente su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica y aspiró el aroma que desprendía su cabello, se sentía tan frágil y tan vulnerable en sus brazos, que no podía creer que aquella chica era uno de los pilares para restaurar la paz del reino

Sin embargo la paz que ellos en ese momento habían encontrado pronto fue interrumpida por un sonoro carraspeo

–EJEM, ¿interrumpo? –Preguntó Ino con una sonrisa picara que causo que ambos se sonrojaran más (si es posible)

–Hmp… para nada, ¿Qué sucede? –Respondió Neji poniéndose su máscara de frialdad

Ino los miro pensativa a ambos antes de proseguir –Shikamaru dice que ya nos vamos, vine por los caballos pero me alegra verlos aquí, es mejor partir ya

Sakura parecía ausente cuando Ino se fue dejándolos solos nuevamente, Neji la miró de soslayo para después acercarse a Suiton y los demás caballos y empezar a desatarlos, no tardó mucho para que el resto del equipo se les uniera

–¡Pero qué bien dormí dattebayo! –Exclamó Naruto acercándose a Rasengan jalando consigo a Hinata en el proceso

–Na-Naruto-kun –La pobre Hinata estaba que parecía un tomate viviente por la acción del rubio guardián

Cada uno se subió a su respectivo caballo, y tras atar a Chidori a Rasengan, se dispusieron a empezar la cabalgata rumbo a las montañas del Noreste.

oOo

Se encontraban ya en el segundo día de su viaje, se movían a medio trote a través de un bosque espeso que todos supusieron seria la frontera natural de la ciudad Central, más sabían que su objetivo estaba cerca, cuando un ruido irrumpió la serena calma del bosque

–¿Oyeron eso? –Pregunto Neji en voz baja mientras detenía a Suiton y su mano se dirigía a la empuñadura de su espada

–Hmp… este debería ser un sendero poco transitado, no deberíamos tener visitas –Murmuro Shikamaru deteniéndose el también –Neji, protege a Sakura y tu Naruto, cuida de Hinata y de Ino –Ordenó a los chicos que asintieron mientras él se bajaba de Kaze ante la mirada sorprendida de la rubia

–¿Adonde crees que vas solo Shikamaru? –Reclamó asustada observando como el chico se adentraba en un matorral con la espada en alto

–Shhh… no seas problemática –La calló para después perderse entre el espeso matorral buscando el origen de aquel sonido

El resto se quedo en completo silencio expectantes ante cualquier cosa, más un gruñido y el sonido del metal chocando los sacaron a todos de su espera

–¡Shikamaru! –Gritó Ino bajándose de un salto del caballo y adentrándose en la maleza

–¡Ino no vayas! Demonios… –Naruto miró a Hinata impotente más una mirada decidida de ella lo convenció –Vamos. ¡Neji te encargo a Sakura! –Y así la pareja fue por donde la rubia había desaparecido

–Neji que crees que haya pasado? –Demandó saber Sakura asustada, pues ese bosque le daba una mala sensación

–No te preocupes, Shikamaru es bastante capaz de defenderse solo –La calmó bajándose del caballo y ayudando a la pelirrosa a hacerlo también –No te separes de mi, ¿está bien? –Le pidió mientras sacaba su espada del cinto

–Está bien pero… AHHH! –Gritó horrorizada mientras una mano la tomaba por la cintura y otra por el cuello

–¡SAKURA! –Exclamó dándose la vuelta para ver al rubio de la coleta de la vez pasada –¡TU! ¡Suéltala! –Demandó con rabia y preocupación al notar como Deidara sacaba un puñal de su capa y lo ponía en el blanco cuello de la chica

–Me parece que no es posible Hyuuga, tengo ordenes explícitas de llevarme a esta hermosura conmigo, un –Replicó con maldad provocando que una ola de furia recorriera al castaño

–Demonios! –La impotencia era palpable en el rostro del castaño, no sabía qué hacer, sus amigos habían sido llevados a una emboscada y ahora Sakura se encontraba en peligro, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora

–Le pones otro dedo encima más y no vives para contarlo Deidara –Intervino una voz fría y cargada de odio desde su espalda. Ambos chicos voltearon para ver como una bola de fuego pasaba casi rozando al rubio, pero sin herir a la chica cautiva en sus brazos

–No es posible… ¡Sasuke!

–El mismo –Respondió el pelinegro con altanería desde donde había provenido el fuego –Ahora suéltala inmediatamente si no quieres ver que tan rápido mueres carbonizado

* * *

Hola! A que no se esperaban eso verdad? Sasuke llegó al rescate! Y con esto un duro golpe al orgullo de nuestro querido Neji al saber que no pudo rescatar a su querida pelirrosa, ¿que pasará? ¿porque siempre le arruinan los planes a Deidara? xD

EL fic se extenderá hasta el capítulo 15 si no calculo mal, con epílogo y todo :) para que sepan que ya el final se encuentra cerca! Y con esto muchas verdades saldrán a la luz!

Los reviews anónimos no los puedo responder pero mis queridas lectoras! Las tengo presentes en mi corazón y agradezco todo su apoyo! Son mi combustible para seguir escribiendo :) Sigan dejando reviews! Intentare recompensarselos con buenos capítulos!

Ahora un poco de publicidad xD Publiqué dos fics navideños! Uno de mi querida pareja y una parodia del Akatsuki en navidad por si gustan verlos :D comentarios son bienvenidos!

Espero verlas en otra actualización antes de año nuevo

UN MONTÓN DE ABRAZOS!

Kabegami


	10. Fuego contra fuego

_**Fuego contra fuego**_

–¿Realmente crees que haré eso? –Retó Deidara para ganar tiempo mientras su mente maquineaba una posible alternativa de escape "_Veamos… el idiota de Hidan y Sasori ya debieron haber atrapado a los demás… no puedo dejarme intimidar por la llegada de este… pero que puedo hacer…" _su mente divagaba entre las diversas posibilidades, y eso solo hacia impacientar más al recién llegado

–Te doy hasta diez para que la sueltes… y ya voy por cinco –Siseó con odio en lo que se acercaba más al rubio. La reacción de Deidara fue presionar inconscientemente la daga en el níveo cuello de Sakura, provocando que un hilo de sangre bajara por el

–¡Uchiha quédate allá! ¡No ves que la está lastimando! –Ordenó Neji ya con su espada afuera del cinto. Sasuke lo miro con frialdad y notable indiferencia, ¿Quién se creía que era para hablarle de esa forma? Más no pudo evitar detener su paso al ver que lo que decía era cierto

–Eso es, hazle caso a tu amigo; no querrás ver a tu amiga herida ¿verdad? –Se burló Deidara para picar al pelinegro aunque por dentro estaba algo inquieto, sus dos manos se encontraban ocupadas en mantener a la pelirrosa quieta y callada, no podía hacer uso de sus bombas especiales si no las podía moldear. Estaba metido en un tremendo lio y estaba consciente de ello

Maldijo por lo bajo, aquello se estaba saliendo de control.

Neji miraba la cara de terror de Sakura, sabía que la pelirrosa estaba indefensa y lo notaba en su mirada. Inconscientemente pensó en Hinata y los demás, volteó su mirada opalina hacia atrás, ¿los habrían emboscado también? Eso era seguro, ¿estarían bien? Eso era lo que lo preocupaba

Con un rápido movimiento que tomo a ambos chicos por sorpresa, Deidara le propino un certero golpe en la nuca a Sakura dejándola inconsciente, luego aprovechando la repentina distracción, les aventó lo que parecía ser una masa blanca de una forma curiosa que Sasuke miró con algo de sorpresa

–¡Corre! –Fue todo lo que escucho para luego oír una pequeña explosión en el sitio donde había caído la masa

Un humo denso cubrió por completo el área donde encontraban, cerca escucho como los caballos relincharon asustados y echaron a galopar hacia la espesura del bosque –Genial, ya no me tengo que preocupar por ellos –Gruño Neji desde el suelo, la onda expansiva de la bomba lo había tumbado

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sintió como cerca de él pasaba una llamarada que disipó parte del humo en el acto, para luego sentir como un par de manos lo agarraban del brazo y lo jalaban en otra dirección

–¿Sabes donde están los demás? –Le susurró Sasuke para no revelar su posición, ambos se encontraban detrás de un árbol cercano

–Parece que les tendieron una emboscada también, aparentemente estamos rodeados, ¿Qué se supone que haremos? –Gruño molesto en respuesta

–Hmp… la situación es difícil, pero puedo darle la pelea a ese rubio… ¿sabes defenderte? –Preguntó con algo de ironía en la voz que no agrado para nada al castaño

–Claro –Y le mostró su espada que había mantenido junto a él en todo momento

–Oh… se me ocurre algo, dame tu espada –Al notar la mirada desconfiada del castaño añadió– ¿Quieres salvar a Sakura o no? Entonces dámela

Con algo de duda todavía le pasó su más preciada posesión al pelinegro, quien al tenerla en sus manos le pasó suavemente su mano derecha sobre el filo; instantáneamente el frío metal comenzó a relucir con un brillo escarlata que por un momento los segó a ambos, al disminuir el brillo notó con asombro como su espada refulgía como si se encontrara al rojo vivo, una expresión de desconcierto cruzó su rostro

–Le he conferido algo de mi poder, ahora podrás luchar a mi altura… o intentarlo –Y dicho esto asomó su cabeza entre la maleza para ver como Deidara los buscaba atento con la mirada, en su mano, una nueva bomba esperaba por ser detonada –La especialidad de Deidara son las bombas que hace con esa extraña arcilla, evita en lo sumo estar dentro de su rango de alcance ¿entendido? Por cierto soy Sasuke, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabías –Se presentó mirando al ojiperla con prepotencia

–Hmp… soy Neji, Neji Hyuuga

–Aunque me gustaría saber porque viajas con Naruto y Sakura, ahora mismo tenemos otro asunto del que ocuparnos. Yo lo distraigo y tú la rescatas –Fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir de un salto y dejar al castaño completamente solo

Echándole una mirada a su espada, siguió al pelinegro a lo que sería su primera lucha real en mucho tiempo

Mientras en otra parte del bosque, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban Sasuke y Neji…

Shikamaru jadeaba exhausto, frente a él, un chico de mediana edad y cabello casi blanco lo miraba con burla mientras sostenía una hoz en pose de batalla, aquello estaba resultando más difícil de lo que había pensando

–Maldición… –Se quejó frustrado observando a Naruto que se defendía utilizando sus poderes contra Sasori, quien lo atacaba desde la distancia con sus marionetas, Hinata se encontraba a su lado con su arco tensado soltando flechas cada cierto tiempo, más errando pues la espesura del bosque estaba jugando en su contra. Ino se encontraba detrás de él con expresión preocupada, al ser un bosque tan cerrado, sus poderes eran prácticamente nulos

–¿Qué sucede niño? ¿Te cansaste ya? –Se mofó el sujeto frente a él trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad

–Jamás, tengo que proteger algo –Y dicho esto, se abalanzó de nuevo hacia Hidan, chocando sus armas en el proceso

oOo

–¿Crees que deberíamos intervenir? –Preguntó una voz femenina

–Aún no es el momento, no podemos comprometer nuestra situación –Respondió otra que aunque masculina, transmitía una fría calma

La chica solo pudo suspirar.

oOo

Las explosiones no dejaban de cesar, el bosque alrededor ya se encontraba algo chamuscado y un fuerte olor a quemado invadía el ambiente, si seguían así, pronto el bosque entero estaría en llamas

Más ninguno de los dos bandos parecía dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, aún al ser dos contra uno. Deidara tenía cierta ventaja pues sabía que Sasuke no haría uso de todo su poder por temor a herir a la pelirrosa o provocar un incendio, y el otro chico no se podía acercar mucho a él por temor a las bombas, los tenia acorralados

Más sabía que pronto se le acabaría su arcilla y la situación se voltearía de nuevo. Frustrado y como último recurso, tomo lo último que le quedaba de arcilla y lo partió en dos, le dio una forma diferente a las anteriores y la guardo en su bolso. La necesitaría pronto

–¡Ya basta Deidara! Ríndete de una vez y tal vez perdone tu vida –Llamó Sasuke desde la copa de un árbol levemente quemado, Neji iba a aprovechar esa distracción para acercarse a Sakura

–Nunca, un. Tú no has visto a tu hermano enfadado… _será mejor que acabe pronto con esto… _–Murmuró lo último para sí mismo para ver con asombro como Neji salía de la maleza –espada en alto– y le asestaba un certero golpe que por poco y lo deja sin su brazo. Un agudo dolor recorrió su cuerpo, para luego ver como el chico tomaba a la guardiana en brazos

–_Ah no, eso sí que no… ¿_Acaso pensabas que dejaría que te acercaras tanto tan fácil? –Neji lo miró con desconcierto para después dar paso al asombro y ver como el rubio aventaba una bomba al centro del claro donde habían estado luchando

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte destello, luego un fuerte golpe en su nuca y al final… oscuridad.

oOo

Neji se removió adolorido, sentía como cada fibra de su cuerpo le quemara como si mil brasas estuvieran sobre él, sentía un agudo dolor que iba desde la nuca hasta el final de la espina dorsal, desorientado, intento abrir los ojos para encontrarse con lo que parecía una habitación en penumbras. Tardó un poco para acostumbrarse a la falta de luz, al hacerlo, intentó incorporarse, más una mano en su hombro se lo impidió

–Yo que tu, no haría eso. Todavía no te has recuperado del todo –Susurró una fría voz que pudo distinguir como la de Sasuke –Veo que ya despertaste, como puedes ver, ese idiota de Deidara nos cegó y nos capturo –Explicó con algo de resentimiento e ira en la voz

–¿Dónde nos encontramos? –Preguntó con la voz rasposa haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia del chico e incorporándose poco a poco

–En el castillo de Itachi por lo que veo, más concretamente en los calabozos –Respondió mientras tronaba los dedos y una pequeña flamita se formaba en la palma de su mano, aquella flama proporciono un pequeño resplandor que reafirmo las palabras de Sasuke, al ver que se encontraban en una pequeña celda húmeda

–¿Y los demás? ¿Y Sakura? –Cuestiono temeroso más lo supo ocultar tras un tinte de frialdad

–Hmp… en la celda de enfrente se encuentran –Señalo con una seca cabeceada hacia la izquierda– Sobre Sakura… no está aquí… por lo que sospecho que ese bastardo de Itachi la tiene consigo allá arriba –Esto último lo dijo con la voz cargada de odio

A Neji eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría, ¿Qué Sakura estaba con Itachi… a solas? Un estremecimiento lo recorrió y una mueca de disgusto se asomo en su rostro, no había podido protegerla. Al sentir como la mirada de Sasuke se posaba interrogante en su rostro, volteó hacia la otra celda para corroborar que en ella se encontraban sus amigos –Hinata –Llamó con voz apagada –¿Estás bien?

–¡Ne-Neji! Si… Shikamaru y Naruto-Kun tienen un par de heridas leves… Ino aun no despierta, pero estamos bien, ¿tu como te encuentras? Sasuke-san ya nos contó lo de Sakura… –Terminó de decir con voz apagada, aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho, Hinata sospechaba de los sentimientos de su hermano hacia la pelirrosa

–Un poco adolorido… Shikamaru –Llamó al chico que le contestó con un leve "dime" –¿Crees que Ino demore en despertar? Necesitamos salir de aquí cuanto antes… ¿Por qué no usas tus poderes Naruto? –Aunque su voz intentaba sonar fría e inexpresiva, se le podía sentir un tinte de desesperación en ella

–Hmp es inútil… Itachi sabe lo que hace e hizo estas celdas a prueba de fuego y completamente de acero… Ni Naruto ni yo podemos hacer algo para escapar de aquí…

–De hecho si podemos Teme –Intervino el rubio desde su celda con una sonrisa que ilumino la oscuridad que los envolvía, al sentir las miradas sobre el prosiguió –Ero-sennin me enseño a poder controlar los metales, por lo tanto podemos salir de aquí sin ningún contratiempo… sin embargo…

–¿Sin embargo que, Naruto? –Cuestiono Neji con prisa, si tenían la posibilidad de escapar, no pensaba desaprovecharla

–Aun no estamos en condiciones de plantarle cara a Itachi, por mucho que queramos. Tú aun no te recuperas de la pelea anterior, Ino no despierta, Y Shikamaru y yo aun tenemos heridas. Aparte de que nos hace falta un plan –Razonó con un tono de voz serio poco propio en el

–Hmp… el Dobe tiene razón, no podemos aventarnos a la boca del lobo sin un plan, es mejor esperar y ver como suceden las cosas

–¡¿Qué acaso no entienden? Mientras nosotros estamos aquí charlando animadamente, Sakura está allá arriba con el loco de tu hermano haciéndole quien sabe qué cosa, no puedo permitir que algo más le pase… ¡se lo prometí! –Todos lo miraron con algo de pena y asombro, incluso Hinata, pues nunca había visto a su primo perder el juicio de esa forma, de veras que esa chica había removido algo en el

–¿Po-podrías intentar comunicarte con ella mentalmente Naruto-kun? Recuerdo que Ino me comento algo de eso… –Propuso Hinata

–¡Pues claro! Como no se me había ocurrido antes… –Cerró sus ojos con fuerza como si meditara mientras Sasuke hacia lo mismo, un poco de ayuda no podría estar de más –Uhmmm… nada, percibo algo pero es lejano, como si fuera un eco de la mente de Sakura, ¿sentiste algo Teme?

–Hmp no… pero por nuestra otra conexión siento que se encuentra angustiada y con miedo, seguramente está con Itachi…

Neji miró la pequeña ventana que había en la celda, intento buscar paz y tranquilidad en la bella luna que brillaba ajena a sus problemas, más a su mente solo acudió la dueña de los ojos jade y de su corazón… jamás en su vida se había sentido tan impotente

Sasuke lo miraba con clara indiferencia, aunque dentro le daba vueltas a algo que había notado desde que vio a aquel chico en el bosque con Sakura, si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto. Y pronto. –Hyuuga –Lo llamó bajo para darle a entender que era una conversación entre los dos. Cuando el aludido lo miro esperando que siguiera, prosiguió –Me gustaría saber… que sientes por Sakura –Sasuke siempre había sido una persona directa, pues el rodeo nunca le había gustado, y ahora era un claro ejemplo de eso

Neji lo miró algo sorprendido por aquella pregunta, más no dejo que su interlocutor lo notara, así que endureciendo el gesto respondió –Creo que, eso no es algo que te incumba Uchiha. Así que me reservo la respuesta para mí

–Oh… claro que me incumbe… porque es de mi prometida de la que estamos hablando

Ahora Neji si no se molesto en ocultar su asombro

oOo

Itachi miró el bulto frente a él complacido

Su plan había salido a la perfección

Ahora solo quedaba reclamar su premio que yacía frente a él, indefenso como una vez en el pasado lo hizo

–Sakura –Llamó

La aludida abrió los ojos con pesadez, los recuerdos llegaron a su mente en un vórtice de imágenes y sonidos que la dejó algo mareada… _Neji… Deidara… y luego Sasuke… _su corazón se oprimió al pensar en Neji, internamente rogaba que se encontrara bien, pues si no nunca se lo perdonaría. Una lágrima de impotencia rodó por su mejilla

–¿Por qué lloras Sakura? ¿Acaso no es esto lo que siempre quisiste? –Esa voz… alzó levemente su cabeza para comprobar que efectivamente, Itachi se encontraba frente a ella mirándola con desdén. Se sintió vulnerable

–No… no se dé que hablas Uchiha…

–¿Ahora soy "Uchiha"? Donde quedaron esas promesas de amor eterno Sakura… ¿no te acuerdas que traicionaste a tus amigos y a tú deber de guardiana por querer estar conmigo? Bien… ahora te lo voy a recompensar, te voy a dar el honor de ser mi reina…

–¡Ni muerta haría algo así Uchiha! ¡Para mi tu ya estás muerto! –Le escupió con rabia, el resentimiento y el dolor provocado en antaño había sido demasiado…

–Eso lo podremos arreglar… cuando me des un digno heredero del clan Uchiha –Respondió con claro resentimiento y dolor en la voz, se sentía traicionado, aquella mujer por la que estaba haciendo todo esto… sabía perfectamente que en el pasado le hizo daño, pero fue por su bien, siempre hizo las cosas pensando en ella… y en su hermano… se sintió frustrado, pues siempre conto con que el amor que la pelirrosa le profesaba permanecería intacto hasta que todo acabara

Que equivocado había estado

oOo

Sasuke se regodeaba del efecto que sus palabras causaron en el castaño, era cierto en teoría, pues una antigua tradición de los guardianes comprometía de nacimiento a los guardianes del Agua y el Fuego, así como los de la Tierra y el Aire en matrimonio… claro que con el pasar de los años y la modificación de ciertas reglas, esta tradición fue cambiando hasta el punto en que se anularía ambas partes se negaban a dicho acuerdo argumentando tener sentimientos por otra persona

Más Neji no tenía porque saber eso

Mientras con el castaño, sentía como su esperanza moría poco a poco

"_Su prometida…"_

Debió imaginárselo, al ser una persona tan importante para la paz del reino, era lógico que estuviera comprometida

Su corazón latía con dificultad, la cabeza le daba vueltas pues sentía que caía en un negro pozo del cual no podría hallar la salida

Por primera vez, Neji Hyuuga sintió lo que es tener el corazón roto

Sasuke sonrió complacido

* * *

Ya era hora que apareciera el drama no creen! Mi primer escena de pelea (o al menos el intento...) y digo yo que no me salió tan mal, ¿que opinan? Ya nuestro grupo se encuentra en la boca del lobo, los siguientes capítulos serán los finales de la historia, estamos en la recta final :)!

Uhh que mala jugada de Sasuke-kun no creen? Pero como dicen, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale. Si sienten que algo va mal en la historia o lo que sea, sientanse libres de escribirme que yo intentare solucionarlo :)

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews! Esta historia vive por mis lectoras, yo solo soy el intermediario entre mi mente y ustedes xD Sigan dejando más reviews! Alegran mis días!

Este es el último capítulo del año, ya se nos fue el 2010! Las veré de nuevo en el 2011 si todo sale bien, espero que tengan un excelente inicio de año! Un monton de abrazos para ustedes :)

Saludos!

Kabegami


	11. Resistencia

Vaya, creo que solo puse esto una vez en el primer capítulo y no lo he vuelto a poner más, ¿aunque es bastante lógico no creen? Si Naruto fuera mío, no tendría necesidad de hacer fics NejiSaku pues en la serie ya estarían juntos y felices.

* * *

_**Resistencia**_

Hinata miraba a su primo con expresión compungida, sabía que algo lo inquietaba y entristecía al mismo tiempo y tenía una vaga idea de que podría ser, mas por la obvia distancia entre ambos no podía hablarle. Por ende solo podía transmitirle su apoyo y su fuerza a través de los fríos barrotes que los separan.

Aquello era sumamente inquietante.

Parpadeando pesadamente, dirigió su mirada opalina a sus compañeros de celda, observo con dulzura como Shikamaru acomodaba a una durmiente Ino en su regazo y le dedicaba una mirada preocupada, se notaba el inmenso cariño entre ambos; sonrió para sus adentros mirando ahora al rubio hiperactivo, que de hiperactivo en estos momentos no tenía nada, pues en estos momentos miraba abstraído una pequeña magulladura de la pared, Hinata siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona callada, tímida, pero sumamente observadora, razón por la cual sabia que algo inquietaba a su rubio favorito –Aunque solo ella lo supiera–

–Na-Naruto-kun… ¿sucede algo? –Se decidió a preguntar al haber reunido el valor suficiente

–¿Uhmm? Ah Hinata-chan… no es nada, disculpa si te preocupe –Respondió con una ligera sonrisa que intentaba tranquilizar a la ojiperla, más lo único que logro fue preocuparla más

–¿Se-seguro? No has hablado mucho desde que nos encontramos en este lugar –Aventuró para ver si eso era lo que atormentaba los pensamientos de su amigo

Naruto suspiro resignado, lo había descubierto, y aunque internamente sabía que no podía mentirle a esos ojos, una fuerza mayor le decía que era por su bien…

_Por su bien…_ ¿en qué momento había empezado a pensar en su compañera como algo más que eso? Apartó su mirada azulada de la chica, sentía que esos orbes miraban hasta lo más recóndito de su alma. Alzó la vista buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse

–No pude protegerte… –Soltó en un susurro apenas audible para Hinata

–¿Per-perdona? No te escuche bien Naruto-kun…

–¡Que no pude protegerte! –Respondió alzando un poco la voz, logrando que Shikamaru levantara su cabeza curioso, más al sentir la situación, se concentró en un doblez de la ropa de Ino, como si fuera lo más interesante de la pequeña celda

Está de más decir que el níveo rostro de la Hyuuga pasó del blanco al rojo en cuestión de segundos, eso si no se lo esperaba, se sentía sumamente abochornada mientras notaba como de repente el aire húmedo de la celda se hubiera calentado sin razón

–No… no entiendo Naruto-kun… la situación se nos salió de las manos… no contábamos con que Deidara apareciera de repente y nos cegara con una de sus bombas –Acotó algo azorada, en su mente se repetía constante que la culpa que sentía Naruto era producto de su deber como guardián, no había sentimientos de por medio

–No entiendes Hinata-chan… –Le dirigió una mirada intensa antes de proseguir– Desde que me tope con ustedes en aquella ocasión, no pude separar mis ojos de ti, creerás que estoy loco, pero desde ese día no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. En un principio pensé que sería mi instinto protector pues suelo tenerlo con Sakura-chan y con Ino también… –Hablaba con una seriedad poco propia en el que hasta Shikamaru (quien repentinamente se había vuelto sordo) se encontraba impresionado–…pero cuando salimos de mi hogar hace un par de días… me di cuenta que no era eso… luego pasó lo de la emboscada y yo… no sabes lo mal que me sentí al saber que no podía hacer mucho para protegerte –Terminó de explicar bajando su cabeza con pesadez

–Yo… yo no sé qué decir Naruto-kun… –Fue lo único que salió de sus labios en respuesta a la criptica declaración del guardián de la tierra

–No es necesario que lo hagas ahora, entiendo en la situación en la que estamos. Sin embargo…

–¿Sin embargo…?

–Cuando todo esto acabe me gustaría que retomáramos esta conversación, si tú gustas claro dattebayo –Le pidió regresando a su característico tono juguetón y despreocupado

–Claro Naruto-kun –Prometió con una suave sonrisa que consiguió teñir de rojo las mejillas de su acompañante

oOo

Neji abrió los ojos con pesadez, ladeando un poco la cabeza _"Me eh quedado dormido"_ pensó para sus adentros al notar que el pequeño pedazo de cielo que se entreveía por la ventana ya no se encontraba plagado de estrellas, si no de un tenue color carmesí que anunciaba que el amanecer se encontraba cerca

Miró al frente para comprobar que Sasuke dormitaba en una esquina de la celda con la cabeza contra la pared, lo que le impedía verle por completo la cara, más asumió que se encontraba dormido por lo acompasada de su respiración

Al saberse sin interrupciones se permitió perderse en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que solo giraban en torno a la guardiana que había conseguido robar su corazón sin darse cuenta. Pensó en su compromiso con el pelinegro que ahora dormía aparentemente tranquilo en su celda y sintió unas ganas inmensas de acabar con él, no solo por eso, si no por su prepotencia y su increíble superioridad para con los demás, le enfermaba esa actitud suya.

Tan sumergido en sus pensamientos se encontraba, que no noto que un par de ojos dorados lo miraban con clara indiferencia desde el otro lado de los barrotes de la celda, no fue sino hasta que la persona carraspeo levemente que noto su presencia

–Hmp… ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres acaso un sirviente de Itachi? –Preguntó desconfiado al reparar en la inesperada visita, Sasuke se removió en su esquina signo de que pronto despertaría

–Soy Konan, y pues… supongo que sí, se podría decir que soy una subordinada de Itachi –Respondió distraídamente la chica, la misma tenía el cabello de un profundo color azulado y lo llevaba amarrado a media cola con una flor de papel haciendo de pinza, vestía con una sencilla capa negra y llevaba una bandeja en sus manos

–¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? –Inquirió Neji

La chica miró la bandeja y se pregunto si no era muy obvio, más le contesto calmadamente –Les traigo algo de comida, no pensaran que dejaremos que se mueran de hambre, ¿verdad?

Neji miró con gesto despectivo el trozo de pan y la jarra de peltre donde seguramente había agua para contestarle –De Itachi no me sorprendería… ¿sabes que pretende hacer con nosotros? ¿Dónde está Sakura?

–Son muchas preguntas para alguien que no está en posición de hacerlas… me temo que no puedo responderlas, mi deber es únicamente el de traerles comida y velar por que sigan aquí, aunque…

–¿Si?

–Te puedo decir que la chica se encuentra bien, Itachi dispuso una habitación para ella en los pisos superiores, la tratan como una reina así que no debes de preocuparte –Se limitó a contestar dejando la bandeja cerca de los barrotes y poniendo otra parecida en la otra celda –Te recomiendo que no hagas nada todavía… espera a que Itachi se confíe de que los tiene en sus manos –Y dicho esto se retiró con el sigilo con el que entró, dejando a Neji aun más confuso

–Es bastante extraña verdad –Inquirió Sasuke desde su lado tomándolo por sorpresa –Cuando entrenaba con el idiota de Itachi pude conocerla, siempre andaba detrás de un chico de nombre Nagato que daba la impresión que competiera con ella para ver quién de los dos es más raro –Se detuvo un momento reparando en la comida recién traída– Aunque tiene razón en lo que dijo, tenemos que esperar a que Itachi se confíe, por ahora solo podemos limitarnos a trazar un plan, al menos sabemos que Sakura se encuentra bien –Partió el pan a través de los barrotes y se retiro a su esquina para comer tranquilamente

Neji pensó en sus palabras mientras un nudo se formaba en su estomago

"_No, estaría mal matarlo ya. Espera a que salgamos de este aprieto" _Le recriminó una voz interna

oOo

Mientras todo esto pasaba, en la ciudad del Sur se encontraba Tsunade charlando animadamente con Jiraiya, mientras ambos se tomaban entre ambos una botella de sake, mas su amena conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada del castaño dueño de la casita

–Perdonen la interrupción Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, pero hace dos días que debió haber llegado un mensaje de que Naruto y los demás habían alcanzado a Sasuke –Anunció mirando con reprobación la botella a medio acabar, junto a otras dos ya acabadas

–Yamato tranquilo, ambos sabemos que a Naruto le encanta dar vueltas, seguramente se detuvieron a visitar algún pueblo de camino hacia las montañas –Habló Jiraiya con voz sospechosamente rasposa

–Al principio pensé eso, pero me llegó un mensaje de que hace un día se escucharon fuertes explosiones en el bosque cercano a las montañas, al llegar me informaron que el área se encontraba fuertemente chamuscada y con claros signos de que una pelea se había librado en el lugar –Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que a Tsunade y Jiraiya se les pasara el efecto del alcohol en un momento

–Comunícate pronto con Temari y dile que necesitamos refuerzos, pongo mis manos en el fuego a que ese bastardo de Itachi los capturó –Ordenó Tsunade mientras fruncía el ceño

–¿Qué pretendes hacer Tsunade? –Cuestionó Jiraiya con semblante serio

–Lo que debimos hacer desde hace mucho tiempo viejo amigo… plantearle la cara a ese niñato con aires de rey

oOo

–Así que el hijo de Hizashi te pregunto eso… que interesante –Se escucho una voz que transmitía una fría calma

–Por el tono empleado asumo que tiene sentimientos por la chica, supongo que eso dificultara un poco las cosas Nagato –Esta vez fue la voz de Konan la que se escuchó

–Al contrario, no hay nada más poderoso que un hombre que busca rescatar a su persona amada, recuerda eso –Respondió el hombre de nombre Nagato, su apariencia daba mucho que desear, su cuerpo de compleción delgada y casi raquítica le daba un aspecto de enfermo, su cabello de color vino le tapaba la mitad de su cara agrandando aun mas (si es posible) su aspecto macabro –Deberías alegrarte, pronto acabara nuestra misión

–Ahora solo nos queda poner todas nuestras esperanzas en ese grupo de chiquillos –Suspiró Konan

oOo

Sakura miraba el reino a sus pies con expresión ausente, Itachi había dispuesto para ella una habitación en la más alta de las torres donde tenía una clara vista del reino que la vio nacer. Una suave brisa revolvió sus cabellos sacándola de su ensoñación, se pregunto si sus amigos estarían bien, por boca de una de las mucamas había escuchado que los tenían prisioneros en las mazmorras del castillo –A unos cinco pisos por debajo de ella– y su mente no dejaba de pensar en cómo podría sacarlos de ahí y salir con vida del castillo en el intento

Itachi no era tonto, y por lo tanto había dispuesto a dos de sus mejores hombres –Llámese al loco de las bombas Deidara, y a otro del cual solo sabía que se llamaba Hidan– a custodiar su puerta las veinticuatro horas, en caso de que se le ocurriera escapar

Suspiró con cansancio, a su lado, una jarra con agua a medio llenar daba prueba del arduo entrenamiento al que la chica se estaba auto sometiendo _"Si tengo que salir de aquí, esta es la única forma de defenderme que tengo" _pensaba para sus adentros cada vez que las fuerzas la traicionaban por todo el esfuerzo requerido para volver a dominar su elemento, más su esfuerzo estaba dando frutos y ya para estos días podía dominar pequeñas cantidades de agua, más no las que le gustaría dominar realmente.

Un suave golpeteo en su puerta se dejo escuchar para después dar paso a la imponente figura del mayor de los Uchiha –Buenos días Sakura –Saludo con aparente cortesía, más sus ojos brillaban con desprecio

–Eran buenos –Respondió mordaz

–No deberías hablarme de esa forma después de lo gentil que he sido contigo, deberías agradecer que no estás junto al resto de tus amigos en las frías mazmorras –Espeto con furia por el claro desprecio de la chica

–Sabes que preferiría mil veces estar allá que aquí soportando tu horrible presen… –No pudo continuar pues Itachi le soltó una sonora bofetada que la hizo trastabillar un poco –No seas insolente muchachita, si tengo que enseñarte modales a las malas, pues a las malas será –Sakura tocaba con furia su rostro que poco a poco iba adquiriendo un tono rojizo, sin pensarlo su mano se cerro y la jarra con agua empezó a vibrar fuertemente, aquello la asusto y se calmó rápidamente, Itachi aun no podía saber que ella había recuperado sus poderes

–¿Se te acabaron las palabras? Perfecto… vine a avisarte algo que posiblemente te alegrara en sobremanera –La pelirrosa lo miró con clara curiosidad, Itachi sonrió con maldad– He arreglado mi apretada agenda para que el día de mañana en la mañana mis hombres ejecuten a todos tus amigos y así librarme de un peso innecesario, ¿a que no es grandioso? –Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver como las orbes verdes de Sakura se abrían del terror –No-no te atreverías… ¡Sasuke está ahí también! –Intento apelar a su vena compasiva

–Claro que me atrevo Sakurita… aunque… –Dudó un momento disfrutando de la expresión de la chica– Podría perdonarles la vida si… accedes a una petición…

–¿De qué se trata? –Cuestiono temerosa pues sabía por dónde venía el asunto

–Resulta que soy una persona muy compasiva Sakura, y no te pido mucho por la libertad de esos idiotas a los que tu llamas amigos… –Calló un momento–… Se mi esposa Sakura, se mi esposa y les perdono la vida a cada uno de ellos sin pensarlo –Propuso con voz cargada de rencor

Sakura cerró los ojos con resignación, por mucho que deseara oponerse sabia que no podía… a su mente llegó el recuerdo de Neji y sus hermosos ojos blancos, un fuerte dolor justo en el corazón la invadió al pensar en él, _"Es por su bien…"_

–Está bien… lo haré –Soltó abriendo sus ojos cargados de lágrimas –Pero júrame que no les harás daño

Itachi salió de la habitación en silencio y justo cuando estuvo fuera del campo de visión de la pelirrosa fue que permitió que una sonrisa llena de maldad se posara en su rostro

oOo

A mediados del mediodía, Konan bajó nuevamente a las mazmorras a dejarles nuevamente un poco de pan a los prisioneros de Itachi, solo que esta vez se movía con una prisa poco propia en ella, esta mañana caminando por los pasillos había escuchado una noticia que podía dificultar las cosas en gran manera, y tenía que alertar cuanto antes a Sasuke y a los demás

Al llegar a las mazmorras notó que los ocupantes de la otra celda se encontraban despiertos y que solo Neji y Sasuke no la miraban con desconcierto

–Sé que mi visita es inesperada para ustedes, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para explicaciones o presentaciones innecesarias, tenemos problemas –Explicó provocando que Sasuke y Neji se tensaran por sus palabras

–¿Sucedió algo? ¿Sakura se encuentra bien? –Neji fue el primero en hablar y expresar su profunda preocupación

–Hace poco escuche a Hidan hablando con Sasori sobre una visita que Itachi le hizo a la chica esta mañana, Itachi la chantajeo para que se casara con él a cambio de perdonarles la vida a ustedes –Resumió

–Ese bastardo… ¡como se atreve! –Siseó Sasuke con furia

–¡No podemos permitir que Sakura-chan se sacrifique por nosotros dattebayo! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! –Exclamo Naruto siendo secundado por Shikamaru e Ino, mas Hinata intervino con voz tímida –Pero aun no nos recuperamos de la batalla anterior, en este estado no podremos hacer mucho

–Por eso les traje esto –Saco de una pequeña bolsa unos cuantos ungüentos y medicinas dándoselos a Hinata a través de los barrotes –Deben procurar estar listos para dar el golpe mañana temprano, luego puede ser demasiado tarde

–¿Y porque nos ayudas si eres una subordinada del Uchiha? –Neji soltó la pregunta que rondaba por la mente de todos los presentes

Konan se limito a sonreír enigmáticamente para responder –Tengo una deuda pendiente con ciertas personas que pienso saldar… aparte de que perdí a mi familia por culpa de Itachi

–¿Tienes alguna otra información que nos puedas proporcionar? –Preguntó Sasuke aún con cierta desconfianza

–Les traje un mapa del castillo para que sea más fácil que se movilicen –Saco esta vez un viejo pergamino del cinto –Sobre sus armas, se encuentran en una habitación continua a esta, la verán en el mapa. La cámara del rey se encuentra en el tercer piso, lo demás queda en sus manos –Fue lo único que se limito a decir

–Aunque sea problemático, supongo que tendremos que confiar en ti, es la única salida que veo –Intervino Shikamaru agarrando el mapa y estudiándolo

–Recuerden que deben actuar antes del mediodía de mañana, si no será demasiado tarde –Se detuvo un momento y posó sus ojos dorados en Neji quien la miró confuso– Confío en que salvarán a su amiga y le devolverán a este reino la paz que merece –Y dicho esto se levantó con parsimonia y se fue a paso lento dejando a los presentes en un silencio sepulcral

–Entonces… ¿Qué haremos? –Expresó Naruto

–Que no está claro Dobe, atacaremos mañana al amanecer, así que más vale que esta noche duerman bien, en especial tu Dobe, recuerda que necesitamos tus habilidades para salir de esta ratonera –Acotó Sasuke

oOo

–¿Estás segura de lo que hiciste? Si te llegan a descubrir date por muerta –Nagato dejaba que su preocupación por su amiga saliera en cada palabra dicha en esa frase

–No me quedaba de otra, no podemos dejar que Itachi se salga con la suya. Ambos sabemos que el no cumplirá su palabra y los matara igual, prefiero prevenir otra desgracia –Respondió Konan con voz algo quebrada

–Entonces solo nos queda apoyarlos mañana –Fue todo lo que pudo decir

–Como siempre lo hemos hecho

oOo

Al anochecer, Neji miraba distraído el oscuro pasillo a través del cual sabia se encontraba la ruta a su amada pelirrosa, en su mente el plan de Shikamaru se repetía una y otra vez, confiaba plenamente en su amigo, sabía que no los llevaría a una muerte segura. Suspiró inconscientemente pensando en Sakura, había tenido una revelación y no pensaba ignorarla, así que, tomando aire se dispuso a hablar con su "rival". –Uchiha –Lo llamó

Sasuke, quien hasta el momento se había estado poniendo un poco del ungüento que Konan les había traído en la tarde, alzo la cabeza en señal de que lo escuchaba

–Si siento algo por ella, y algo fuerte he de admitir. Por lo tanto, no pretendo rendirme sin dar una digna pelea y hasta escuchar de sus labios un rechazo –Sus palabras sonaron tan seguras que hasta Sasuke se sorprendió, mas no dejo que se notara y alzando una ceja le contesto;

–¿He de tomar eso como un reto?

–Yo lo tomaría como un hecho

oOo

El amanecer llegó al reino de Konoha con una fría brisa que transportaba un aroma que cambiaria el reino para siempre, en pocos momentos el grupo tomaría el castillo dispuesto a derrocar de una vez por todas al tirano rey Itachi.

Dentro de las mazmorras se encontraban ya preparando todo para las siguientes horas en las que su plan se llevaría a cabo;

–Bien, ¿tienen todo? –Se cercioró Shikamaru mirando a todos con aprensión, no podía haber fallas en su plan o podrían poner la vida de alguno en riesgo

–Si, dattebayo!

–Hmp…

–Entonces queda en ti Naruto –Indicó apartándose de las rejas para dar paso al rubio

Naruto se paró y en su rostro apareció un gesto de concentración que dejo a todos expectantes, repentinamente los barrotes cedieron ante el poder del rubio dejando espacio suficiente para que pudieran pasar entre ellos

–¡Es asombroso Naruto-kun! –Alabó Hinata provocando un ligero sonrojo en el chico

–Sí, maravilloso. Pero ya puedes sacarnos a nosotros Dobe –Regaño Sasuke desde su celda

Ya todos libres, se dispusieron a la segunda etapa de su plan, conseguir las armas de Shikamaru, Neji e Hinata

–Vamos, no tenemos tiempo

Y dicho esto, subieron por una estrecha escalera rumbo a la batalla que decidiría el futuro del reino.

* * *

Un capítulo más bien que explica ciertas cosas, como de transición. No pude resistirme a meter una escena NaruHina, esque adoro esa pareja! Y son tan adorables :) también un leve ShikaIno y (aunque medio raro) NagatoKonan. El siguiente capítulo será la tan esperada pelea entre los guardianes e Itachi, la misma creo que se extenderá hasta el capítulo 13 y de hay un final y luego el epílogo.

Respondiendo unas preguntas que me hicieron en un review:

Sí, Sasuke siente algo por Sakura (no podía ponerle las cosas tan fáciles a Neji)

Sobre Itachi... uhmm aún no es tiempo que eso se descubra, pero pronto!

No, ni Sasori ni Gaara sienten algo por la chica (Creo que Gaara ni saldrá en el fic eheh)

Y sí, Itachi está muy transtornado. Pero sus razones tiene.

Nuevamente, un millón de gracias por sus reviews :D ustedes son mi inspiración a seguir escribiendo, un abrazo!

Nos leemos en otra actualización :)

Kabegami


	12. Asalto al castillo

_**Asalto al castillo**_

Sakura se levantó de un sobresalto asustada, miró por la ventana para comprobar que estaba amaneciendo, soltó un bostezo perezoso mientras rodaba en la mullida cama, más se detuvo de golpe al sentirse repentinamente observada, movió fugazmente su vista a su costado donde pudo notar que no estaba sola en esa habitación

–¿Quién eres? –Indagó temerosa más sentía que esa mujer no era peligrosa

–Es un honor conocerte Guardiana Sakura, mi nombre es Konan –Se presentó la chica de cabellos azulados con tono impasible

Sakura la miró con desconcierto, aquella mujer sabía su nombre y deambulaba por el castillo a sus anchas, lo que quería decir que es subordinada de Itachi. Con algo de recelo se aparto de la chica, quien al notar el cambio de expresión de la pelirrosa de apresuró a explicarle;

–No temas guardiana, mi deber es protegerte. He venido pues tus compañeros en estos momentos se encuentran escapando de las mazmorras y necesitan de tu ayuda –Le explicó rápidamente echando una furtiva mirada a la puerta –No tenemos mucho tiempo, Itachi despertará pronto y necesito que salgas de esta habitación.

–¿Pretenden pelear con Itachi? ¿Acaso están locos? ¡El castillo está lleno de sus secuaces! –Exclamó horrorizada

–No subestimes el poder de tus amigos Sakura. Es mejor que me sigas ya, conseguí inmovilizar a Deidara y a Hidan momentáneamente, más no puedo prometernos más tiempo –Y dicho esto Sakura se puso sus ropas de guardiana y siguió a la chica a través del oscuro pasillo

oOo

Mientras abajo en las mazmorras del castillo…

–Bien, esa era la última –Musitó Shikamaru pasándole el arco y las flechas a Hinata en un rápido movimiento –Ahora es momento de que nos separemos –Su tono cambio a uno un poco más sombrío –Recuerden el plan, si alguien sale herido deben procurar seguir adelante, recuerden que es por el bien de todos –Los demás guardaron silencio un momento por respeto y ordenando sus pensamientos. En lo que Shikamaru continuaba –Naruto. Hinata. Su objetivo es Deidara y Sasori. Deben procurar encontrarlos y neutralizarlos antes de que se dé la voz de alarma, ¿entendido? Buena suerte

–¡Entendido! –Dijeron los dos al unísono para después desaparecer por una puerta adyacente al lugar donde se encontraban

–Neji, Sasuke –Ambos lo miraron con sus ojos inexpresivos, lo que causo un ligero estremecimiento en el chico– Su objetivo es el más difícil, deben de buscar a Itachi y enfrentarse a él, en cuanto los demás nos desocupemos iremos a ayudarlos

–Hmp… conmigo basta y sobra para vengar a mi familia –Resopló Sasuke enojado pero siguiendo a Neji por otra de las puertas de la pequeña estancia

–Lo que me deja contigo Ino –Murmuró el chico de la coleta viendo a su amiga de la infancia– Se lo que piensas de las batallas, más debes prometerme aquí y ahora que pase lo que pase te defenderás, ¿me lo prometes? –Le pidió mirándola con suplica

–Shikamaru yo…

–No soportaría perderte, no de nuevo –Aquello tomo por sorpresa a la rubia, quien tomando aire le respondió segura

–Está bien, daré lo mejor de mí

–Así me gusta

oOo

Hinata seguía a Naruto a través de un oscuro pasillo tenuemente iluminado por unas antorchas que despedían un resplandor naranja sobre la pulida piedra de las paredes, aquello le dio un mal presentimiento a Hinata, se sentía observada.

–¿Sucede algo Hinata-chan? –Preguntó Naruto al notar como la chica a su lado se tensaba repentinamente

–Siento que no estamos solos Naruto-kun –Susurró sacando su arco y tensando una flecha en el mismo. Naruto volteó rápidamente hacia adelante y con un movimiento de su mano, consiguió que la tierra absorbiera la antorcha empotrada en la pared, ahora se encontraban sumidos en la oscuridad.

–Debemos estar pronto a llegar al segundo piso, según el mapa de Konan este pasadizo nos llevara directamente hacia los aposentos de los más fieles subordinados de Itachi…–Meditó un momento– Hinata –La llamo en un suave susurro que se perdió entre las frías paredes

–Dime…

–Necesitare que a partir de ahora me permitas ser tus ojos, en esta oscuridad me temo que solo mi entrenamiento en oír hasta el mas mínimo sonido nos podrá salvar –Le pidió suavemente

–Se-seguro Naruto-kun –Accedió buscando su mano en la oscuridad y tomándola fuertemente

Caminaron por otro largo trecho hasta que abruptamente Naruto torció hacia la izquierda abriendo una puerta a su paso y cegándolos repentinamente por un rayo de luz que les dio directamente en el rostro, se encontraban en un bello jardín en lo que parecía la parte trasera del castillo, el amanecer se empezaba a sentir con más fuerza, y prueba de ello era el imponente sol que se empezaba a alzar en el horizonte

–¿Un… un jardín? –Pregunto confusa ante la visión frente a ella

–Estamos en uno de los jardines superiores, cuando la vieja Tsunade era reina mando a construir varios de estos. Siempre tuvo un gran aprecio por la naturaleza –Explicó dándole al jardín una mirada algo melancólica

–Hablas como si hubieras estado aquí antes –Aventuró mirando el rostro de su amigo

–Cuando era pequeño, Ero-sennin me trajo aquí una vez. Fue antes de saber que era un guardián –Se permitió perderse en sus pensamientos antes de continuar– Será mejor que nos apresuremos Hinata-chan, ya sabes que estamos algo cort…

–Me parece que, ustedes no saldrán de aquí tan fácilmente –Ambos voltearon asustados para ver como Sasori les devolvía una mirada llena de aburrimiento desde el otro lado del jardín –¿Les sorprende verme? ¿Acaso creían que durante la noche nadie vigila el castillo?

–¡Maldito! La vez pasada en el bosque me ganaste por las trampas de tu amigo… ¡esta vez no será así dattebayo! –Le espetó poniéndose en pose de pelea en lo que Hinata hacia lo mismo

–Hmp… no me esperaba menos –Susurró sacando una de sus marionetas y posicionándola frente a el

Naruto golpeo fuertemente la tierra logrando que un montículo se alzara justo donde Sasori se encontraba parado, aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa pues su rostro lo reflejaba así

–Tsk… por poco me atrapa –Murmuró el pelirrojo esquivando por los pelos el ataque, más su alivio no duro mucho pues una flecha pasó a su lado en un sonoro zumbido –Con que estamos rudos ¿eh? Ya verán –Y dicho esto su marioneta empezó a lanzar cuchillas en dirección al rubio y la ojiperla

–¡Hinata-chan cuidado! –Precavió Naruto pues la mayoría de las armas iban en pos de ella

Hinata corrió a través del jardín hasta resguardarse detrás de una fuente, su brazo sangraba levemente, una de las cuchillas la había alcanzado en la carrera y ella ni cuenta se había dado –Demonios, lo bueno es que aun puedo mover el brazo –Se quejó mientras rompía un poco la falda de su vestido y se hacia un vendaje improvisado

Naruto miró preocupado hacia donde Hinata había desaparecido, a su lado, un montículo servía de escudo ante los incesantes ataques del marionetista.

oOo

Shikamaru corría fervientemente por los pasillos seguido por una jadeante Ino, había escuchado a través de las puertas que los guardias ya habían reparado en la ausencia de los prisioneros y se disponían a revisar el castillo entero. Las cosas se empezaban a complicar.

–Ino, necesito que te comuniques mentalmente con Naruto y con Sasuke para saber su situación, nos han descubierto –Le pidió con la voz algo entrecortada, aquella carrera le estaba quitando el aliento

Ino cerró sus ojos con fuerza pero sin dejar de correr para intentar establecer una conexión mental con sus compañeros, más ambos en ese momentos se hallaban tan concentrados en otros asuntos que le impidieron a su mente colarse en la de ellos –Nada, parece que ahorita no pueden contestarme –Respondió algo abatida y preocupada

–Maldición… –Se detuvo abruptamente causando que Ino derrapara un poco por la repentina parada– A partir de ahora es posible que nos encontremos con enemigos, bajo ninguna circunstancia te separes de mi ¿de acuerdo? Estamos pronto a llegar al tercer piso donde está la sala real, es imprescindible que lleguemos antes que Sasuke y Neji para tender bien la emboscada –Dijo mientras sacaba el mapa del cinto y revisaba una vez más la ruta trazada

–¡Entonces hagámoslo! –Exclamó Ino adelantándose un poco y abriendo una gran puerta de roble para dar paso a una gran sala circular con techo tan alto que daba la impresión de ser infinito, las paredes se hallaban exquisitamente decoradas con lienzos y tapices que representaban distintos paisajes y momentos de la historia de Konoha. Al final, un gran trono hecho de oro resplandecía bajo la luz que se colaba a través de los grandes ventanales a ambos lados de la habitación. Se hallaban en la sala del trono.

–Vaya que es hermosa –Murmuró Ino extasiada ante la imponente sala

–Ya luego tendremos tiempo para admirarla, ahora tenemos que prepa… –Más fue interrumpido por una tercera voz que sonó potente por la acústica del lugar

–¿Quién osa violar la cámara del trono? –Inquirió una voz que el par reconoció en el acto como la de Hidan, seguida de otra un poco más baja que la secundo –Pero que molestos, y yo que pensaba desayunar tranquilo y me encuentro con este espectáculo, hun –Aquella era la inconfundible voz de Deidara

–Parece que tendremos que pelear, que problemático –Siseo Shikamaru sacando su espada y lanzándole una mirada furtiva a Ino –Ten cuidado…

–Yo también tengo algo que proteger –Fue todo lo que pudo responder antes de lanzar una ráfaga de viento hacia sus enemigos

oOo

–Vamos Sakura, apresúrate –Apremió Konan mientras corrían por unos pasadizos que las llevarían directamente a la sala del trono –Ya dieron la voz de alarma, es cuestión de minutos para que Itachi sepa que has escapado y empiece a tomar cartas en el asunto

–Pero…. ¿y los demás? ¿Dónde se encuentran? ¡Yo también quiero y puedo pelear! –Se quejó pues se sentía algo inútil al saber que el resto de sus amigos se encontraban dando la pelea al rey

–Ahora es primordial que te lleve a la sala del trono, ese es el punto de encuentro acordado. Luego podremos pensar en otra cosa

–¿La sala del trono? ¿Pero no es el primer lugar a donde Itachi irá? –Preguntó confusa, había algo que no cuadraba en todo ese plan

–Te equivocas, Itachi nunca ha usado la sala del trono. En uno de los pisos superiores tiene un estudio donde suele tratar todos los asuntos "del reino". Decidimos que ese sería el punto de encuentro pues se encuentra en todo el centro del castillo, además de que permite una rápida vía de escape en caso tal de darse el caso –Explicó abriendo una puerta a su paso para seguir por un largo y estrecho pasillo –Este castillo está plagado de pasadizos secretos que ni el mismo Itachi conoce. Me costó encontrar el mapa que Tsunade-sama dejo del mismo

–¿Conoces a Tsunade-shishou?

Konan guardó silencio meditando si responderle o no, optó por lo segundo pues la explicación le tomaría algo de tiempo. Tiempo del que en ese momento no disponían. –Cuando llegue el momento te explicaré, ahora apresúrate. La guardiana del Aire y su acompañante ya deben de estar en la sala

oOo

Nagato salió de las cocinas con aspecto triunfante en su demacrado rostro, esa misma noche había bajado a hurtadillas y puesto somnífero en la comida de la mayoría de la servidumbre _"Entre menos sean, mejor"_ pensó para sí al ver que la mitad de los soldados de Itachi se encontraban en un profundo sueño. Su parte del plan había salido casi como había planeado.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

oOo

Itachi bufó intentando calmar su furia, la noticia dada por su sirviente ponía sus planes pendientes de un hilo. Alguien lo había traicionado, y ya podía pensar en quien.

Volteó a la puerta de su estudio pensando en que hacer ahora, seguramente ya Deidara, Sasori e Hidan se encontraban encargándose de esos molestos chiquillos. Pensó en Sakura y una vaga idea cruzó por su mente, debería ir a ver como se encontraba, más una voz lo sacó de su ensoñación

–Ya no puedo permitirte más errores Itachi, debes matar a esa chiquilla de una vez por todas –Volteó con enojo hacia donde provenía la voz, viendo con rabia al causante de todos sus tormentos. Danzou se encontraba recostado a una pared de la amplia sala mientras su único ojo visible lo miraba indiferente –Ya una vez cometiste el error de dejarla con vida, no podemos permitir que los guardianes se reúnan de nuevo, ¿verdad? –Y dicho esto desapareció como si de un fantasma se tratara

Itachi suspiro molesto, sus dedos se dirigieron a sus sienes mientras intentaba pensar más claramente. Claramente contra Danzou no podía hacer nada pues era conocido como uno de los hechiceros más temidos y poderosos de todo el reino, y dado que el reino de Konoha era escaso en hechiceros o magos, aquello era decir mucho. Itachi sabía perfectamente que los únicos que podrían llegar a tener algo de oportunidad contra Danzou eran los guardianes en cuanto se reunieran. He ahí la razón de porque el hechicero quería eliminarlos.

Soltando otro suspiro, decidió subir a la torre donde Sakura se encontraba atrapada, decido a contarle la verdad de una vez por todas.

oOo

Neji subía cada escalón de la infinita escalera en una eterna agonía, cada escalón lo llevaba un paso más cerca de su flor de cerezo, detrás suyo, Sasuke le seguía el paso con expresión indescifrable. Repentinamente pudo sentir una extraña opresión en el pecho, la atribuyó al nerviosismo más al llegar a la habitación y ver la cama desordenada se dio cuenta que estaba errado

Itachi le devolvía la mirada desde donde se suponía que debería estar la pelirrosa. Instintivamente sacó su espada y se puso en pose de pelea mientras Sasuke le daba alcance y hacia lo propio a su lado

–Bastardo… ¿Qué has hecho con ella? –Siseó el pelinegro con odio al ver al asesino de toda su familia tan tranquilo frente a el

–Eso mismo me pregunto yo, ¿Dónde está Sakura? O más bien creo que debería de preguntar… ¿Quién los ayudo a escapar? –Su voz sonaba extrañamente calmada mientras sus ojos transmitían una frialdad que les helo la sangre

Neji parpadeó confuso, si Shikamaru sabía que iban a sacar a Sakura de la habitación, ¿Por qué los había mandado a ella? La respuesta le llegó de golpe… _"Quería entretener a Itachi acá arriba con nosotros mientras ellos se encargan de sus subordinados sin interrupciones, poniendo de paso a Sakura a salvo" _ rió para sus adentros, aquello era un plan magnífico por donde se le viese, más sabia que ahora frente al tirano rey, el momento de la verdad había llegado

–Bien, parece que aquí se acaba su camino chicos –Habló el rey mientras se levantaba de la cama y sacaba una espada larga del cinto

Neji iba a atacar más la voz de Sasuke lo detuvo en el acto

–Esta no es tu pelea Hyuuga –Cortó echándole una mirada de odio a Neji– yo tengo cuentas que arreglar con él, así que mejor tu baja y busca a Sakura… ella… ella te necesita –Murmuró lo último con pesar dirigiéndole una significativa mirada. Neji asintió en silencio antes de abandonar la habitación.

–Bien hermano, creo que llegó el momento de mi venganza –Los puños de Sasuke ya se encontraban rodeados de grandes flamas, parecía que su odio las alimentaba más.

–Hmp… veamos que tan fuerte te has vuelto hermanito…

oOo

–Aquí termina mi labor pequeña, ya lo demás es asunto de tus amigos –Habló Konan repentinamente al llegar a un pequeño cuarto alumbrado tenuemente por la luz que se colaba por las ventanas –Si no me equivoco ahora debería de venir a buscarte uno de tus amigos, así que me retiro. Buena suerte guardiana Sakura –Y antes de que pudiera replicar, salió presurosa por una puerta adyacente

–Vaya que es extraña –Murmuró para sí echándole una rápida ojeada al cuarto en lo que ordenaba sus pensamientos

Haber…

Sus amigos habían conseguido salir de los calabozos

Itachi a estas alturas ya debería de haberse dado cuenta

Ella estaba sola en un cuarto completamente ajena a lo que pasaba afuera pensando en tonterías cuando podría estar ayudando

Muy bien, parece que había llegado a un punto

Bufó molesta mirándose las manos, confiaba en que su poder lograra ayudar aunque sea un poco a sus amigos que seguramente se encontraban dando todo de sí mismos. Miró hacia la puerta por donde debía tomar justo en el momento que un joven de ojos blancos ingresaba en la sala

–Neji…

oOo

Shikamaru peleaba a fondo contra Hidan, sus armas chocaban echando furiosas chispas entre cada estocada mientras intentaban hacer retroceder a su adversario, mas ambos estaban demostrando un temple increíble por derribar al enemigo

–Tsk… que problemática hoz –Se quejó mientras un hilillo de sangre escurría por su brazo. Hidan había conseguido hacerle un leve corte

–Pero mira nada más, si ya el niño está sangrando. Y yo que pensé que esto sería más fácil –Se burló con sorna, más por el carácter pasivo de Shikamaru no logro su cometido de picarlo –Es mejor que acabe con esto pronto, antes de que lord Itachi venga –Y se abalanzó nuevamente sobre el chico de la coleta

Por otro lado, Deidara e Ino mantenían una pelea a distancia. Con su poder, Ino había conseguido que ninguna de las explosiones de Deidara afectara el gran salón, pues con su viento lograba apagarlas antes de tiempo. Y eso estaba sacando de quicio al rubio

–¡Como te atreves a apagar mi arte! ¡Mi arte es la explosión, uhn! –Exclamó furioso al ver como nuevamente sus bombas quedaban inutilizadas a causa de las ráfagas de Ino

"_Tengo que hallar una forma de acercarme a él y aplicarle esa técnica… pero como…" _pensó presurosa mientras movía sus manos apagando otra bomba instantáneamente.

–¡No podrás correr todo el tiempo, uhn!

–Se que no –Contestó para luego haciendo uso de las corrientes de aire aumentar su velocidad y acercarse a una velocidad de vértigo al rubio quien solo atino a mirarla sorprendido –Ahora es mi turno –Siseó mientras juntaba sus manos y las separaba rápidamente poniendo en práctica la técnica enseñada por Tsunade

El efecto fue instantáneo. Se oyó un sonido como de succión y Deidara cayó al suelo inconsciente por la falta de aire. "_Uno menos, falta otro" _se felicitó internamente por haber perfeccionado su técnica para no matar, si no dejar inconsciente.

Más al voltearse hacia donde Shikamaru pudo notar en su expresión que algo no andaba bien, siguiendo la dirección de su vista logro ver que Deidara había logrado pegar una de sus bombas en su ropa…

"_Oh no…" _pensó al momento que la bomba explotaba, lanzándola varios metros lejos para horror de Shikamaru

–¡INO!

oOo

–Ne-Neji… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Ambos sabían que esa era una pregunta estúpida, mas fue lo único que la pelirrosa fue capaz de decir al ver a la persona que le había robado el corazón enfrente suyo. Neji, quien no salía de su asombro al verla hay frente a él, ignoro sus palabras y solo pudo acercarse a ella y envolverla con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo

–Estas bien… –Susurró en su odio –No sabes lo mal que la pasé… pensé que ese bastardo de Itachi te había hecho algo… –La separó un poco de sí para verla más claramente, y pudo apreciar el desconcierto y la confusión en su mirada. Apenado, rompió el abrazo para comprobar que la chica era la que no lo soltaba –Sakura que…

–Por favor déjame hablar Neji –El chico calló instantáneamente al notar el tono de la muchacha– Se que ahorita no es el momento, pero sé que si no lo digo ahora no podre vivir más escondiéndolo. Te amo Neji Hyuuga, no sé en qué momento o como paso, pero simplemente me encontré un día sabiéndote la persona más importante en mi vida –Se detuvo un momento para tomar antes de continuar– Se que tu no crees en el amor y eso lo entiendo, por eso no espero una respuesta de tu parte, me conformo con saber que te lo dije y así poder vivir tranqui… –Y así como ella había interrumpido al castaño antes, esta vez le toco a Neji hacerlo, mas de una forma diferente a la anterior…

Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida al sentir el tibio tacto de los labios de Neji sobre los suyos, casi por reflejo, cerró los ojos y lo envolvió con sus brazos por el cuello. Ambos se sentían tan bien que por un momento olvidaron que se encontraban en medio de una pelea… todo desapareció para dar paso al amor que había nacido entre ambos a través de este viaje…

Más lo bueno no siempre dura eternamente…

Una sonora explosión separo a ambos en el acto. Se miraban a los ojos sonrojados y con los labios levemente hinchados, Sakura bajo la cabeza apenada, mas el delicado tacto de las manos de Neji la hizo subirla de nuevo

–No soy bueno con las palabras, pero espero haberme expresado bien –Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro –Ahora vamos que necesitan de tu ayuda –Y dicho esto, la tomo de la mano para dirigirse hacia donde Shikamaru e Ino se encontraban peleando.

* * *

Bien. AL FIN dirán algunas xD esta última escena estaba reservada para el siguiente capítulo... PERO, no sé, quise ponerla antes xD siento que ya hacia falta eheheh, ¿que opinan?

Solo faltan 3 capítulos para que se acabe xp el siguiente ya esta en proceso, solo tengo que afinar bien las peleas jajaja, y ya tengo pensado el siguiente NejiSaku que escribiré cuando acabe este :)

Pues, creo que no hay mucho que aclarar de este capítulo. Si tienen dudas o quejas o lo que sea xD estoy abierta a ellas (pero constructivas eh!) Dejen reviews!:D

Ahmm, ah sí... Itachi no es tan malo como creían!

Un saludo y muchos abrazos :)

Kabegami


	13. El verdadero rostro del mal

_**El verdadero rostro del mal**_

Las llamas consumían todo a su paso, el que anteriormente fue el cuarto de la pelirrosa pronto se convirtió en un montón de muebles chamuscados. Es que, si medían la fuerza con la que Sasuke atacaba a Itachi, notarían la gran cantidad de calor que desprendían sus llamas, increíble era que el lugar no hubiera cedido aun.

–Entonces hermanito, ¿ya te cansaste de jugar? –Habló con burla el mayor esquivando por poco una llamarada _"eso estuvo cerca… se ha vuelto bueno"_

–Hmp… no has visto nada –Contraataco con rabia desconcentrándose un poco, desde pequeño esa actitud prepotente de su hermano/maestro siempre lo supo sacar de sus casillas. Itachi, aprovechando esa oportunidad le propino una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo mando contra una de las paredes del lugar

–Mal hermano, muy mal. ¿No recuerdas que te dije que nunca perdieras la concentración? –Sasuke no pudo evitar sorprenderse, realmente parecía que Itachi no estaba dando todo de sí; pues además de que solo se limitaba a mantenerlo a raya, no había utilizado aun el poder que le robo a Sakura. Parecía que estuvieran reviviendo sus entrenamientos de antaño.

–¿A qué juegas Itachi? –El aludido se detuvo para mirarlo con indiferencia – ¿Acaso me subestimas aún? ¿Piensas que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarte? –Guardó silencio un momento aguardando–… ¡Responde Itachi! –Demandó colérico dándole un sonoro golpe a la puerta producto de la frustración que le provocaba el silencio de su hermano

Itachi cerró los ojos pacientemente, no es que no pensara decirle a su hermano. Claro que sí, pero realmente la primera persona que a él le hubiera gustado decirle era a Sakura. Bueno, uno no decide el flujo de las cosas

–Es una larga historia Sasuke… por lo que voy a apelar a tu paciencia una vez más y te pediré que me escuches. Luego podrás hacer lo que gustes –Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos idénticos a los suyos, que lo miraban con desconcierto –Toma asiento por favor. Perdona, si es que aún queda algo intacto –Sasuke (aún con algo de recelo) se sentó sobre el ennegrecido suelo, dado que todos los muebles se encontraban destruidos y lo alentó con la mirada a hablar

–Todo… todo comenzó cuando tú aún no habías nacido, y yo tenía alrededor de unos siete años. Nuestra familia estaba señalada como la que traería al mundo al siguiente guardián de Fuego; todos pensaron que sería yo, más cuando cumplí la edad requerida, los sabios dijeron que no era el elegido –Bajo la mirada un momento para continuar– Luego de eso, mamá salió embarazada de nuevo y supimos que esta vez sí sería el guardián… entonces naciste tu –Sasuke lo miró levemente sorprendido, él no sabía los eventos anteriores a su nacimiento– Al ser señalado como el guardián del fuego a la edad de cinco me asignaron a mí la tarea de ser tu maestro y protector aun contando con tan poca edad.

Dos años después, cuando tu cumpliste los siete. Un hechicero se me presentó y capturó a mamá y a papá. Tú en ese momento te encontrabas entrenando con Naruto; por lo que el hechicero, colérico, demandó saber tu ubicación. Al negarnos a dársela, asesinó a nuestros padres frente a mí para luego asesinar al resto de nuestra familia –Sasuke abrió los ojos con asombro ante las palabras de su hermano, aquello no podía ser verdad– Luego, le pregunte porque me había dejado con vida… a lo que me respondió que solo era parte de su plan… usándome, planeaba moverte a ti hacia la venganza y así tu vinieras solito a su trampa, mas el plan cambio de rumbo cuando… –Dudó un momento–

–Cuando te enamoraste de Sakura… –Terminó Sasuke por él con algo de resentimiento

–En efecto. Lo único que él quería era asesinar a los guardianes, así que poco le importaba si el primero eras tú o Sakura. En un tonto intento por protegerla, le extraje sus poderes más me sentí incapaz de matarla, por lo cual huí… te preguntaras ¿y el reino? Realmente yo nunca fui el verdadero rey –Meditó un momento– Se podría decir que siempre fui la máscara ante el verdadero mal, te pregunto ¿Qué pensarías si supieras que tu rey es un hechicero de magia negra?

–Hmp… no necesitas que te responda esa pregunta…

–Más sin embargo es vital. Todo lo que hice, lo hice para protegerlos. Sí, se que de un modo extraño, pero era lo más cercano a redimir mis culpas por todo el mal causado…

Sasuke respiró hondo mientras sus manos subían a su rostro, ¿realmente debía creerle toda esa historia a Itachi? Meditó un momento al respecto, tenia su base, pues sabía que nadie se podía inventar semejante historia en un momento. Aparte, había algo en sus ojos que nunca había visto… algo parecido a… ¿remordimiento?

–¿Estás seguro de todo esto? Y si fuera verdad, ¿Cómo se llama ese hechicero? –Inquirió mirando fijamente al mayor

Itachi se dispuso a responderle cuando una voz proveniente de la puerta lo detuvo, –Ah no tienes por qué molestarte Itachi, yo puedo presentarme solo. Mi nombre es Danzou joven guardián, y me temo que hasta aquí llego tu viaje –Ambos voltearon para ver como un anciano ataviado con una capa negra los miraba con furia desde el umbral

oOo

El sonoro golpe de una roca se escuchó por todo el jardín, Naruto respiraba entrecortado ante el inminente cansancio mirando con odio a su conteniente, quien para este momento tenía el cuerpo lleno de pequeños rasguños y se encontraba casi o más agotado que el. A su lado, Hinata preparaba otra flecha dificultosamente, pues la profunda herida de su brazo le dificultaba las cosas.

–Es mejor que terminemos esto de una vez –Naruto sentía miedo de que si siguieran así la herida de Hinata podría empeorar –Es mejor que te rindas Sasori, no pienso acabar con una vida humana si se me es posible

El rostro de Sasori, impasible como siempre, se vio empañado por una mueca que surcó su rostro antes de decir –Es una lástima, ¡porque yo SI estoy dispuesto! –Su marioneta, rápida y ágil como una flecha, se dirigió hacia Hinata ante el asombro del rubio que observaba como la ojiperla era capturada

–Ahora tengo a tu chica guardián… ¡ríndete! –Naruto se tensó en el acto, más su mirada se topo con la de Hinata y percibió algo… acaso… ¡pero claro!

–Me parece Sasori, que el que debería rendirse eres tu –Exclamó con sorna provocando que lo mirara con desconcierto

–¿Pero qué…? –Su asombro creció aun más cuando noto que la chica había sacado una cuerda y en vez de ser la marioneta quien la tenía apresada a ella… ¡era ella quien la tenía apresada! –Hmp… acaso crees que con inmovilizar mi marioneta podr… –Más sus palabras murieron en su boca al ver a Naruto cerca de él a punto de asestarle un golpe con la mano recubierta de roca –¡Demonios! –El golpe lo mando directo a una de las paredes del jardín, para terminar inconsciente en el frio pasto.

–¡Eso fue asombroso Hinata-chan! Fue una buena idea, aunque por un momento me preocupaste ¿eh? No vuelvas a hacer algo tan arriesgado –La felicitó mientras se acercaba a ella e inspeccionaba su herida –Vaya, al parece es profunda, ¿crees poder seguir con ella?

–No-no te preocupes Naruto-kun, mi herida no es nada, primero debemos de ayudar a los demás –Le sonrió levemente provocando un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro del guardián

–Al menos deberían tratarla como se debe, tus habilidades con el arco podrían ser de mucha ayuda Hinata-sama –La llegada de una nueva voz sorprendió a la pareja, que asombrados vieron como un chico se acercaba hacia ellos con parsimonia

–¿Nagato?

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Naruto

oOo

–Sasuke, escúchame y quiero que lo hagas atentamente, quiero que corras y alertes a los demás, no te preocupes por mí ¿de acuerdo? –Susurró Itachi lo más bajo que pudo para que Danzou no los escuchara, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Sasuke entendiera

Ante la llegada de Danzou, Sasuke había sentido una fuerte energía espiritual –mala– venir del anciano presente, sentía que ese viejo albergaba dentro de sí una gran cantidad de magia, es por eso que un mal presentimiento lo recorrió al oír las palabras de su hermano, ¿acaso el pensaba…?

–Hmp… espero que no hagas ninguna estupidez… aun tenemos una deuda pendiente –Itachi sonrió complacido para después mirar con desdén a Danzou – ¿Acaso pensabas que iba a ser tu marioneta para siempre? Hasta los juguetes nos rebelamos contra nuestros dueños –Terminó con un deje de amargura en su voz

–De hecho me lo esperaba, pero no tan pronto, temo que si antes pensaba no matarte ahora si tendré que hacerlo, como lo siento… –Itachi tomo aquellas palabras como la señal para hacer la distracción que facilitaría la huída de su hermano. Rápidamente, apeló al poder de la pelirrosa, y agarrando el agua del ambiente, creó una densa bruma que tomó al hechicero por sorpresa dificultando su visión

–¡AHORA SASUKE! ¡VE! –El gritó de Itachi fue todo lo que Sasuke necesitó para salir disparado a la escalera de caracol rumbo a la sala del trono, lugar donde ya a estas alturas deberían de estar el resto de sus compañeros

oOo

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala del trono luego de la reciente explosión, Shikamaru miró con angustia el montón de escombros donde seguramente Ino se encontraba enterrada, la explosión había sido totalmente inesperada. A su lado, Hidan soltó una aterradora risotada

–¡Bien hecho Deidara! ¡Al fin haces algo bueno por tu vida! Y yo que pensaba que me iba a tener que ocupar de este par de niñatos yo solo –Su expresión no demostraba nada más que un morboso regocijo ante el espectáculo frente a sus ojos. Aquello no hizo más que sacar a Shikamaru de sus casillas

–¡Eres un…! –Su rabia lo cegó por completo tomando por sorpresa a Hidan, quien no esperaba un golpe en ese momento. El golpe fue tan certero que provocó un grueso y profundo tajo a lo largo del pecho del peliblanco.

–¡¿Pero qué? –Dejó su hoz en el suelo para intentar detener la fuerte hemorragia, si seguía así, moriría desangrado seguramente. Shikamaru, aprovechando el momento, corrió hacia los escombros en buscas de la rubia, sin sospechar de la presencia de dos personas más en la sala.

Sakura y Neji miraron con desconcierto la escena frente a ellos, por un lado, Hidan se encontraba agarrándose fuertemente el pecho en un vano intento por detener una profunda hemorragia, mientras que Deidara se encontraba tendido en una esquina, presuntamente inconsciente –O muerto– Pensaron ambos chicos a la vez con amargura. Mientras que por otro, estaba Shikamaru escavando sobre unos escombros con desespero, aquello intrigó a ambos chicos ¿Por qué hacia eso? ¿Dónde se encontraba Ino?

De repente, algo hizo "_clic_" en la mente de ambos chicos, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos mientras la cara de Neji palidecía un poco, ambos se miraron antes de correr a prestarle ayuda al otro castaño

–¡Shikamaru! ¿Qué sucedió? –Demandó saber Sakura ayudando al chico en su tarea de desenterrar a la rubia

–¿Sakura? Me alegra que estés aquí… ehh… Ino… –Guardó silencio un momento poniendo en orden sus pensamientos antes de relatarles la pelea en lo que quitaban más piedras del bulto

Un gritó de alivio recorrió al trió cuando, quitando una piedra de mediano tamaño, dejaron al descubierto la cabeza –Algo golpeada– de la guardiana del Aire.

–Ino, Ino reacciona –La llamó Shikamaru zarandeándola levemente en lo que Neji y Sakura descubrían el resto de su cuerpo –Vamos Ino… no me hagas esto… –Su voz se quebraba en un vano intento por mantenerla firme, sabía que, si la chica no despertaba, su mundo iba a terminar de derrumbarse –Ino…–Repentinamente, la chica abrió lentamente sus ojos, Shikamaru suspiró aliviado mientras que Sakura y Neji se retiraban un poco –Que problemática eres… pensé que…

–Tonto… ¿acaso pensabas que no sabía la táctica de Deidara? Me tomo por sorpresa si… –La chica hablaba entrecortado, se notaba el esfuerzo que hacia al hablar–…pero pude contener algo de la explosión con mis poderes para que no me hiciera tanto daño… más creo que no funciono tan bien como pensaba… –Soltó una débil risita que luego fue sustituida por una tos ronca, Shikamaru la miró preocupado

–Lo mejor será que descanses… pronto llegarán los demás y necesitaremos de tu ayuda…

–Estaré bien… no puedo permitir que la Cerda se quede con todo el protagonismo –Sakura miró con cariño a su amiga, en su interior, alabó el valor de su amiga.

Neji miraba la escena algo conmovido, realmente ese tipo de cosas en el pasado nunca hubiera movido mucho dentro de él, pero después de la llegada de la pelirrosa a su vida, cualquier cosa era posible. Sonrió para sus adentros, le debía demasiado a aquella chica de hipnotizan tés ojos verdes.

Más sus cavilaciones fueron prontamente interrumpidas, cuando una de las puertas del salón se abrió para dar paso a Sasuke y Naruto, quien ayudaba a una Hinata algo herida a caminar, su mirada pronto fue cambiada por una de preocupación al ver el semblante sombrío de los recién llegados.

–¿Sucedió algo? ¿Cómo te encuentras Hinata? –El sonido de su voz logró que Sakura, Shikamaru e Ino prestaran atención a los recién llegados

–El Teme me dio noticias perturbadoras. Resulta que nuestro verdadero enemigo no es Itachi si no…

PUM

Todos miraron –incluso Hidan– como, enfrente del gran trono se había materializado una sombra que pronto tomo apariencia humana. Se trataba de Danzou, más en uno de sus brazos cargaba con un bulto de forma amorfa.

–Así que… creo que ya no me queda más remedio, tendré que asesinarlos a todos aquí y ahora –Exclamó serenamente para después lanzar el bulto a un lado, comprobando que se trataba de un inerte Itachi

–¡Itachi! Bastardo… –Sasuke estaba que no cabía en su ira, primero se enteraba de la verdad sobre su hermano, ¿y ahora venia este intento de mago a jodersela? Debía estar de broma –Ese es Danzou, es un hechicero muy poderoso según Itachi, así que tengan cuidado. Ese es nuestro verdadero enemigo –Informó al resto, quienes después de lanzarles una mirada al recién llegado, tomaron sus respectivas poses de batalla –Ino con algo de esfuerzo, mas atendida por Shikamaru–

–Creo que… tienes una larga historia que contarnos Teme

–Hmp… y ahora no es el momento…

oOo

Nagato corría lo más que sus esqueléticas piernas le permitían, después de escuchar el relato de Sasuke había decidido dejar a su primo y compañeros solos mientras él buscaba algo de ayuda. Se detuvo un momento a recuperar el aliento y recordó… "_Naruto… en verdad mi primo se ha convertido en una persona de admirar, tía Kushina estaría orgullo de él" _Se permitió perderse en sus pensamientos hasta que unas voces lo sacaron de su letargo

–¡Nagato! Es bueno verte, me alegra que tu mensaje llegara a tiempo para reunir suficientes refuerzos –Sonrió levemente para ver como Jiraiya junto a Tsunade, Konan, y otras dos personas entraban en la estancia, más su sonrisa se esfumó al recordar las palabras del Uchiha mejor –A mi también, pero me temo que las cosas son peor de lo pensábamos

Una expresión de incredulidad recorrió el rostro de los presentes al escuchar la historia del chico

oOo

–Entonces, ¿Quién será el primero en morir? –La voz de Danzou voz sonaba siniestra y oscura, más Sakura percibió un ligero tinte de algo que reconoció como…

–Nos tiene miedo… –Susurró provocando que los demás la miraran con intriga

–Es cierto, Itachi menciono algo de que el temía que nosotros nos juntáramos contra el –Intervino Sasuke

–Entonces está decidido, esta es una pelea de solo nosotros –Dirigió sus esmeraldas hacia Neji quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba –Lamento tener que decirte esto, pero esta es nuestra lucha, no deben interferir. Cuida de Hinata mientras esta vez yo te protejo, ¿está bien?

Está de más decir que tanto como Hinata, Shikamaru y el propio Neji iban a replicar, más los otros tres guardianes secundaron a la pelirrosa también

–Sakura tiene razón dattebayo, es mejor que descanses esa herida Hinata-chan

–Y tú también Shikamaru, es momento de asumir nuestro deber como guardianes

–Hmp…

Neji, al ser el más terco de los otros dos, no pensaba dejar que su chica fuera a pelear contra ese loco así porque si, y más aun sabiendo que aun no recuperaba del todo sus poderes. Sakura pareció percibir esto, pues se acercó y suavemente lo agarró del rostro para decirle;

–Necesito que confíes en mi Neji, prometo dar lo mejor de mí para que todos tengan un mejor mañana –Su voz sonaba tan segura, que a Neji no le quedo de otra más que aceptar a regañadientes, tomando a su prima y llevándola a un lugar alejado de donde pronto se libraría la batalla que decidiría el futuro del reino

–Bien… ahora, ¿están listos Guardianes?

–¡Yooosh! ¡Los Guardianes juntos otra vez para salvar el día dattebayo!

–Hmp…

– ¡Vamos a hacerlo Cerda!

Danzou soltó una risa malvada – ¿En serio creen que podrán derrotarme? Se nota que son unos niños –Y para sorpresa de todos, les lanzó un montón de hielo en forma afilada

Le había quitado a Itachi la esencia de los poderes de Sakura.

* * *

Uhh bueno, aquí el antepenúltimo capítulo de mi historia :D, ya las cosas están empezando a tomar forma para su desenlaze en el próximo capítulo (que ya tengo escrito a la mitad).

Aww casi no me dejaron reviews del anterior capítulo! :( vamos vamos lectores anónimos, dejar un review no toma más de 5min y me regalan muchas horas de felicidad :D!

Creo que no tengo nada que aclarar con respecto a este capítulo, un abrazo a todos mis lectores! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

Kabegami


	14. La unión de los cuatro

_**La unión de los cuatro**_

El ruido del cristal de hielo rompiéndose contra la pared que Naruto había alzado a último minuto los sacó a todos de su asombro. Del otro lado, Danzou miraba victorioso aunque con algo de temor pues al fin los cuatro guardianes estaban reunidos de nuevo… aunque aun había algo que faltaba…

–Tu aun no tienes tus poderes Sakura, será mejor que se rindan si no quieren sucumbir ante mi magia –Su voz resonó desde el otro lado de la pared de tierra captando la atención de los guardianes y los demás

–¡Ja! En eso te equivocas Danzou, tu gran plan tuvo una gran falla –Aquella afirmación hizo que todos voltearan a ver a la pelirrosa que, de un grácil salto (ayudada por el viento de Ino) se posiciono encima de la pared – ¿Quieres probar un poco de mi poder hechicero de cuarta? –Y para el asombro de todos, el aire alrededor de Danzou se empezó a cristalizar hasta formar un montón de agujas de hielo que apuntaban hacia el de forma amenazadora. –Ahora bien, no pienso matarte, pero tampoco mereces perdón alguno después de todas las cosas que nos hiciste pasar a nosotros y a Itachi –Al decir el nombre del chico, Sakura le dirigió una rápida mirada para ver si ya se había recuperado del golpe. Al ver que no, regreso su vista hacia Danzou para ver como una sonrisa demente se posaba en su rostro – ¿Y a ti que te sucede? –Pregunto algo temerosa

–¿En serio creías que me atraparían tan fácil? Se nota que no me conocen…

–¡SAKURA CUIDADO! –Gritó Neji desde atrás

Sakura volteó hacia el chico distrayéndose, dándole la oportunidad a Danzou de lanzarle una esfera de energía maligna. Al ser golpeada, la chica cayó pesadamente al pie del gran muro que Naruto seguía manteniendo como defensa contra el hechicero.

Los tres guardianes se acercaron a la chica rápidamente para comprobar que se encontrara bien ante la mirada de impotencia de Neji. –Tengo que ir, por mi culpa le dieron. ¡Déjame ir Shikamaru! –El chico forcejeaba en los brazos del chico con la rabia y la impotencia plasmadas en el rostro y la voz. Aun así, Shikamaru se negaba a soltarlo. –No seas problemático, no puedes contra él. Lo único que harás será distraerlos, ahorita mismo ellos son los únicos que pueden darle la pelea a Danzou, tienes que confiar en ella –Y aunque sus palabras sonaran bastante convincentes, Shikamaru era otro que batallaba contra el deseo interno de ir a proteger a Ino. Más esperar y confiar era lo más que podían hacer en esos momentos.

–¿Te encuentras bien frentona? –Preguntó Ino con preocupación, mientras Sasuke y Naruto se iban a pelear con Danzou

Sakura, quien hasta ese momento se hallaba inconsciente, abrió los ojos pesadamente para encontrarse con la mirada azulada de su mejor amiga. –Si… sí, creo que si Ino, pero no te preocupes por mí, tenemos que ayudar a los chicos –Dijo mientras se levantaba con algo de dificultad mas sin perder las fuerzas para asombro de la rubia – ¿Estás lista para patearle el trasero a Danzou, Cerda?

–¡Siempre Frentona!

oOo

Sasuke corría esquivando los ataques de Danzou con la ayuda de Naruto. Ambos guardianes igualaban sus fuerzas, mas el hechicero tenía un par de sucios trucos de los cuales sacaba provecho

–Tsk… mis llamas no le hacen Dobe, ¿Qué se supone que haremos? No puedes usar mucho tus poderes pues acabaremos destruyendo este lugar por completo –Sasuke sonaba hastiado, y como no, si aun con la más caliente de sus llamas estas parecían invisibles al tocar al mago

–Lo sé, lo sé Teme. Tenemos que reunirnos con Sakura-chan e Ino, de seguro que los poderes de ellas le podrán hacer daño alguno… –Guardó silencio un momento–… ¿Crees que tengamos que usar _esa_ técnica? –Preguntó con algo de temor en la voz

Sasuke lo miró con sus fríos ojos un momento antes de responderle con voz indiferente –Si no crees en tus propias habilidades como hacer uso de _eso_, me temo que me has decepcionado. En ninguna circunstancia tenemos que hacer uso de ese recurso, ¿me oyes? Sabes lo que puede pasarle a alguno de nosotros en caso de que lo usemos –Su voz sonaba fría más se dejaba entrever un tinte de miedo nada propio del menor de los Uchiha

–¿Y por qué no? Yo creo que es una buena idea –La voz de la pelirrosa se les unió en su debate

Ambos voltearon para ver a Ino y Sakura acercarse a ellos a una velocidad un poco anormal, seguramente Ino estaba haciendo uso de sus poderes.

–¿Van a seguir charlando todo el día o tendré que destruir el castillo entero para que salgan? –La voz de Danzou se escuchó nuevamente dando por terminada la conversación sobre usar o no usar el tan misterioso poder.

–Ino. Sakura. Naruto y yo lo distraeremos, ustedes busquen un hueco en su defensa y atáquenlo con todo lo que tienen ¿entendido? –Sasuke habló rápido mientras tomaba a Naruto y ambos salían del improvisado escondite.

Ambas chicas compartieron un leve asentimiento de cabeza para después salir y enfrentarse al que sería por mucho, el enemigo más formidable al que hasta el momento se hubieran enfrentado.

oOo

–¡¿Me estás diciendo que ellos están luchando solos contra un hechicero de ese calibre? –La voz de Tsunade resonaba en el pequeño cuarto con furia, y no es para menos, después de haber escuchado la historia de Nagato era lo menos que podía suceder.

–Tsunade cálmate… sabes perfectamente que ninguno de nosotros está capacitado para darle la cara a ese bastardo. Incluso tú, que eres una hechicera bastante prodigiosa podrías darle la batalla por mucho tiempo. Es de magia negra de lo que estamos hablando –Jiraiya intentaba tranquilizarla ante la mirada del resto de los acompañantes.

–Si usted es tan buena en magia blanca Tsunade-sama, entonces podría ayudarlos, ¿por qué no levanta unas protecciones alrededor de Shikamaru y los demás que están de espectadores? Ellos también están allá dentro y no saben defenderse de la magia como Ino y los demás saben –Esta vez fue Temari la que habló, pues ella también sentía angustia al no saber cómo se estaba desenvolviendo la batalla en el salón principal

–Konan y yo podríamos ir a sacarlos de ahí, no sabemos si alguno se encuentra herido –Propuso Nagato pensativo

–No creo que quieran salir y dejar a los guardianes solos, al menos desde lejos le pueden dar apoyo moral y saber lo que está sucediendo –Intervino Yamato sabiamente

–Entonces no se diga más, desde acá levantare unas protecciones básicas contra la magia negra. No soportaran un golpe fuerte de Danzou, pero al menos los protegerán ante cualquier ataque inesperado –Todos asintieron para ver a la rubia juntar sus manos mientras un aura verde la recubría por completo

oOo

Ino lanzaba fuertes ráfagas de viento que barrían con todo a su paso, a su lado, Sakura formaba proyectiles de hielo que tomaba del agua del ambiente, ambas se encontraban algo exhaustas ya, pues daba la impresión de que nada podía tocar a Danzou.

–¿Qué haremos Frentona? Esa maldita protección que tiene a su alrededor nos impide tocarlo –Masculló Ino mientras esquivaba con gracia un rayo de magia

Sakura meditó un momento fijando su vista en el hechicero… pensó en como los ataques rebotaban en el transparente escudo para después darse cuenta de algo…

–Ino hay que acercarnos a él –Fue todo lo que dijo

–¡¿Acaso estás loca Sakura? Si estando a esta distancia nos la vemos difícil para esquivarlo, imagínate a un rango más corto. No lo quiero ni pensar, me opongo rotundamente –Ino se negaba a aceptar tal disparatada idea por parte de la pelirrosa

–¿Y por qué no? Entre Sasuke y Naruto lo están entreteniendo, solo es cuestión de que me des un empujoncito con tu aire y estaré cerca para asestarle un buen golpe –Razonó la ojijade

Ino en toda respuesta se mordió el labio con frustración, era cierto, era un plan perfecto. Pero ya podía imaginar las caras de Sasuke, Neji y los demás si algo le pasaba a Sakura y sabían que había sido ella la que la había ayudado. Suspiró, a veces su mejor amiga podía ser tan cabezota.

–Está bien, pero procura que no te haga nada ¿ok? No quiero tener que darle explicaciones a Neji o a Sasuke después –Se rindió después de un momento de debate mental

Sakura asintió para después ver como Sasuke le lanzaba una fuerte llamarada que el hechicero esquivó, para después esquivar por los pelos una gran roca cortesía de Naruto. El hechicero se trastabilló un poco y Sakura vio ahí su oportunidad.

–¡Ahora Ino!

–¡¿Ya? Yo pensé que…

–AHORA

La rubia cerró los ojos para después lanzar una ráfaga de aire que aumentó la velocidad de Sakura y así ponerla a una distancia relativamente corta del enemigo

Neji abrió los ojos como platos desde su lugar, ¿acaso Sakura había perdido el juicio? Quiso gritarle que se detuviera, pero a su lado Hinata lo tomo fuertemente de la mano brindándole apoyo

Sasuke miró atónito como la pelirrosa cerraba fuertemente su puño y le propinaba un fuerte golpe en la mejilla a Danzou; una sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro, se notaba que otra de las cosas que Tsunade le había enseñado había sido el tener una fuerza monstruosa.

–¡Bien Sakura-chan! ¡Lo hiciste! –Alabó Naruto al ver como el cuerpo del hechicero daba de lleno contra el trono, agrietando la pared tras suyo

Suspiró pesadamente. _"Bien…"_ pensó en cuanto vio que había impactado contra la pared se dispuso rápidamente a ir hacia donde Itachi se encontraba. Puede que aun siguiera dolida por las cosas que en el pasado le hizo, pero ella no se caracterizaba por ser una persona fría y cruel, por lo que se sintió movida a ayudar al que en el pasado fuera el motivo de su afecto

–Itachi… Itachi… responde –Susurró mientras lo zarandeaba levemente

El mayor de los Uchiha abrió pesadamente sus ojos para observar a una preocupada Sakura quien lo miraba expectante, una sonrisa surcó su demacrado rostro, _"Al menos tendré una buena vista antes de…" _

–Sakura… –Susurró con dificultad

–¡Itachi! ¡No… no hables! Te pondrás bien, deje inconsciente a Danzou así que solo es cuestión de que lo apresemos y…

–El no se rendirá tan fácilmente –La cortó con dificultad –Escúchame bien Sakura porque no lo repetiré de nuevo, tienen que usar la técnica conjunta de los guardianes, solo así podrán vencerlo –Tosió antes de continuar– Creo que no es momento pero quería que supieras que lo lamento mucho y que nunca quise lastimarte, yo siempre te ame y quise lo mejor para ti –Sakura lo miró con sorpresa– Se que ahora yo no soy el dueño de tu corazón y lo entiendo… por eso te pido… que seas feliz… –Y dicho esto posiciono sus manos en el pecho de Sakura para traspasarle un poco de su poder –Se que parece que Danzou me lo quitó, pero conseguí guardar un poco… espero que te sirva… aunque… –Guardó silencio, el sabia el precio que tenía que pagar para salvarla

–Itachi no…

–Adios, Sakura… –Y la luz de sus manos se extinguió, al igual que la vida de su poseedor – ¡ITACHI! –Gritó Sakura llamando la atención del resto de los presentes

Sasuke fue el primero en aproximarse a la chica, para observar con algo de tristeza el cuerpo inerte de su hermano, sonrió amargamente; a pesar de todo, se había empeñado en tener un digno final.

–Es mejor que te levantes Sakura… ya no hay nada que podamos hacer… –Susurró con voz monótona mientras la tomaba del brazo

La chica se levantó enjugándose las lágrimas que sin notarlo habían salido, suspiró y miró hacia donde había caído el cuerpo de Danzou para notar…

–Sasuke donde está Danzou –Sonaba mas a un hecho que a una pregunta

El pelinegro volteó rápidamente para ver que, efectivamente, el hechicero no se encontraba donde debería de estar –Tsk… ese bastardo…

–Sasuke, tu hermano dijo que…

–Sé lo que pensaba –La interrumpió– Y no pienso hacer uso de esa técnica, no podrán convencerme

–¡Pero…!

–Es mi última palabra, y sin mí no podrán hacerla, así que está decidido –Fue todo lo que dijo antes de dirigirse hacia donde Naruto e Ino se encontraban

Sakura frunció el ceño para después apresurar el paso y alcanzar a su amigo –Chicos, es necesario que la hagamos. Y deberíamos hacerla ya, si Danzou nos vuelve a atacar, no podremos contenerlo por más tiempo. Recuerden nuestra misión –No pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se perdieron en Neji e Hinata quienes los miraban con aprensión y preocupación –Saben que ellos aun no…

Sasuke apretó los puños con furia mientras Ino bajaba la cabeza con tristeza, Naruto fue el único que tomo la palabra –Sabemos cuál es nuestro deber Sakura-chan, pero piensa en los riegos –Intentó razonar

–Hagámoslo –La voz de Sasuke rompió el incomodo silencio que se había posado sobre los cuatro

–¿Cómo dices? –Naruto fue el único que expreso su asombro por medio de las palabras

–Si esa es la única forma de acabar con ese bastardo, entonces por mi está bien… –Meneo la cabeza meditando– Aunque… quiero ser yo quien lance el ataque –Fue su condición

Los demás se disponían a replicar, cuando un fuerte rayo de energía dio a pocos metros de donde ellos estaban

–Tsk… admito que ese golpe fue duro, ¡mas hará falta más que eso para poder derrotarme! –Habló la rasposa voz de Danzou

–¡¿Qué están esperando? Reúnan sus poderes –Ordenó el Uchiha a sus compañeros

oOo

–¿Entonces Hinata y Neji…?

–En efecto, son ellos. No fue coincidencia que Sakura apareciera en nuestra casa aquella noche –La serena y calmada voz de Hiashi Hyuuga sonaba en la pequeña habitación

–No puedo creerlo –Tsunade se frotaba sus sienes con frustración – ¡¿Y están allá adentro también? ¿Se dan cuenta del peligro que corremos si Danzou se entera de su presencia?

–Contamos con el factor de que ellos aun no lo saben. Como máximo, puedo asegurar que los únicos que lo saben son Sasuke y Sakura –Esta vez fue Nagato el que habló

–Es completamente increíble –Resopló para después dejarse caer en un polvoriento sofá– Allá dentro se está librando una batalla que no solo definirá el destino del reino… si no del mundo entero

Los demás solo pudieron esperar

oOo

Danzou estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ninguno de sus ataques conseguía más que hacerle leves rasguños a los guardianes y ya casi toda la sala del trono se encontraba destruida, maldijo por lo bajo. Aquello se le estaba extendiendo más de lo que había pensado

–Será mejor que se rindan, si no quieren que su hermoso reino caiga en la oscuridad total –Amenazó haciendo uso de su último recurso

–¡Jamas nos rendiremos dattebayo! –Respondió Naruto picándolo mientras Ino y Sakura le transmitían parte de sus poderes a Sasuke

–Pequeño niñato, ¿Dónde están escondidos tus otros amiguitos? –Su mirada se topo con el gran montículo de tierra –Ahh… ya veo… ¿así que crees que tu solo puedes vencerme? –Pregunto con sorna

–No… –Danzou alzó una ceja con superioridad–… Creo que hasta me sobraría tiempo y fuerzas para ir a comer ramen –Soltó con una risa provocando que cualquier rastro de superioridad se borrara del rostro del hechicero

–¡Ya está listo Naruto! –Sonó la voz de Sasuke desde atrás del montículo

–Solo que por esta vez, tendré que darle el honor a mi amigo Sasuke –Y ante el asombro de Danzou, el gran montículo se bajo para mostrar al Uchiha con una gran cantidad de energía entre sus manos, la misma resplandecía por la pequeña capa de llamas que la recorría, mientras que dentro se encontraba albergado el poder de los cuatro elementos. Su técnica conjunta

–¡¿Cómo es posible? –Su voz sonaba colérica, más por alguna extraña razón, sin atisbos de temor

Antes de que pudiera seguir, Sasuke se aproximo rápidamente hacia el con la bola en alto para intentar estampársela en el rostro…

Mas Danzou fue más rápido y le propino un fuerte golpe el estomago que lo mando lejos, y a la pequeña bola que se estrelló contra uno de los grandes vitrales del salón, desparramando cristales por todas partes.

Danzou sonrió victorioso

–¿Ese era su último recurso? ¡JA! Ustedes no son nada comparados conmi…

Mas el no sabia

Que la verdadera técnica no la había preparado Sasuke…

…Si no Sakura

–Esto es por todo el daño que has hecho… ¡bastardo! –Rugió con rabia para estamparle una bola aun mayor en el rostro, causando un brillo intenso seguido de una explosión que retumbo en todo el salón.

oOo

–¡¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto Temari ante el fuerte sonido proveniente del salón del trono –¿No creerán que…?

Todos miraron a Tsunade, quien se encontraba sumamente concentrada manteniendo las defensas firmes ante la repentina explosión

–Tsunade-sama, ¿no sabe que pudo haber pasado? –Preguntó Yamato preocupado al igual que todos los demás presentes

Tsunade abrió los ojos para después incorporarse y salir disparada hacia el salón del trono –No estoy muy segura, pero si mis suposiciones son ciertas ya todo acabo –Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de todos, mas por alguna extraña razón Tsunade no sonreía

Algo había salido mal

oOo

Un denso humo se extendió por la sala del trono después de la sonora explosión, Neji tosía a causa del mismo, mas por alguna extraña razón no había sentido ni la onda expansiva ni nada. Se extraño. Miró hacia donde Hinata estaba para comprobar que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que él, al igual que Shikamaru, el trío miro hacia donde el humo se empezaba a disipar para ver como la sala del trono se había destruido por completo. Gruesos pedazos del techo habían caído y dejaban entrever los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las grandes grietas. El piso se encontraba lleno de escombros y grandes piedras, cosa que alarmo a los presentes en sobremanera, pues no había rastro alguno de ninguno de los guardianes, ni de Danzou

–¡Sakura! –Gritó Neji mientras se paraba y rápidamente se dirigía hacia los escombros en un vano intento por encontrar a su amada

Shikamaru lo siguió para ayudarlo en su búsqueda, mas Hinata se quedo en su lugar pues con un brazo herido poco o nada podía hacer.

La puerta detrás de la chica se abrió para dar paso a Tsunade y comitiva quienes miraron asombrados el resultado de la batalla, Hinata se asombro al ver que entre los presentes se encontraba su papá. – ¡Pa-papá! ¡Estás bien! –Exclamó asombrada y aliviada al verlo hay frente a ella

Hiashi le dedico una mirada con cariño para después dirigirla hacia donde Neji y Shikamaru buscaban –Será mejor que nos apresuremos, ya no siento el aura de ese maldito. Por lo que presiento que al fin murió… sin embargo… –Guardó silencio un momento, sabía el impacto que tendría sobre su hija y sobrino lo que seguía–…Tampoco siento el aura de los guardianes…

Hinata se tapo la boca con horror mientras gruesas lágrimas recorrían su rostro, por otro lado, Shikamaru cerró con fuerza sus puños mientras bajaba la cabeza… pero Neji…

…Neji se negaba a aceptar que fuera cierto

Soltando un grito desgarrador siguió escavando entre los escombros, esta vez con más vehemencia, se negaba a aceptar que su Sakura muriera, no después de al fin haberlo sacado de ese profundo pozo de soledad

Tsunade golpeó con fuerza la pared a su lado, los demás la miraron asombrados al ver como cerraba sus ojos para hacer uso de lo poco de magia que le quedaba

–Yo también la ayudare, Tsunade-sama –Habló Konan para hacer lo mismo que la rubia

Todos los demás miraron expectantes –Excepto Neji, quien no dejaba de cavar– Como las rocas empezaban a desaparecer una a una, producto de la magia conjunta de las dos mujeres

–¡Naruto! –Exclamó Hinata al ver al rubio debajo de una de las rocas que habían quitado. Se levantó y rápidamente junto a Nagato y Jiraiya se aproximo a revisar sus heridas y comprobar su estado –Estas vivo… –Murmuró con alivio al comprobar el débil pulso de su amado

Seguido a Naruto, apareció el cuerpo de Ino muy cercano al de Sasuke, aunque en las mismas condiciones del rubio guardián. Shikamaru se fue a ocupar de Ino mientras Yamato y Temari atendían a Sasuke, quien estaba un poco más herido que el resto.

Más aun no había rastro de Sakura

Y Neji ya empezaba a perder el juicio

Al fin, tras hacer desaparecer un gran pedazo del techo pudieron divisar el cuerpo de la pelirrosa que yacía junto al de Danzou. Neji al verla corrió y de una patada aparto el cuerpo inerte de Danzou para poder ocuparse de la chica

–Sakura… vamos Sakura responde –Aunque intentara impedirlo, y aunque todos en la estancia lo estuvieran observando, no pudo evitarlo, pequeñas lagrimas de impotencia y dolor se deslizaban por sus mejillas, empapando la sucia ropa de Sakura –No te vayas… no me dejes solo… te amo… –Cerró sus ojos abrazándola contra sí, todos los demás lo miraban con pena, era una escena bastante triste.

De repente, y ante el asombro de todos, una extraña luz comenzó a brillar en el pecho del castaño quien ignoraba de la misma debido a que tenía los ojos cerrados, la misma, era una luz algo oscura, mas no por eso maligna, pues llenó el lugar de una extraña calidez. Tsunade sonrió.

–Si es el –Fueron sus enigmáticas palabras

Un par de ojos jade se abrieron

Y el sol brillo entre las rendijas del techo.

* * *

El penúltimo capítulo al fin! Y les aviso que cambie de opinión! El siguiente capítulo no será el epílogo si no el final, pues he decidido hacer una secuela (pero no de una vez, primero terminaré mis otros fics) por lo que en el próximo capítulo se develarán los ultimos misterios y las bases de la secuela :)

Me siento muy feliz de haber recorrido todo este camino junto a ustedes, gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado y solo me resta decirles que será triste para mi acabar esta historia en el siguiente capítulo...

Solo uno más!

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Muchas gracias por los reviews y sigan dejandolos! Son bien apreciados!

Un abrazooo!

Kabegami


	15. Por un mejor mañana

_**Por un mejor mañana**_

Sakura abrió sus ojos con pesadez, sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo le pesaba más de lo normal, y un molesto dolor se le extendía a través de las piernas. Parpadeó confusa al notar la claridad de la habitación donde se encontraba, blancas paredes y una pequeña mesa era lo único que podía observar; un leve carraspeo la saco de su examen visual

–Ah, despertaste… ya era hora –Habló una voz que intentaba sonar indiferente, mas le pudo notar un tinte de preocupación. Volteó hacia donde provenía y observo a Sasuke recostado contra la ventana con expresión neutra

–¿Sa-Sasuke? … ¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó confusa pues los recuerdos se le empezaron a amontonar en la mente

Tras echarle una mirada inquisitiva el pelinegro se acercó a su cama donde, tras sentarse cómodamente a su lado, comenzó el relato de lo acontecido:

–Derrotamos a Danzou con la estrategia que planeaste –Fue la primera noticia que le soltó, provocando que una sonrisa se asomara en los labios de la chica– Pero no salió como esperábamos, como yo había predicho (Y si, se los repetí bastantes veces) la cantidad de poder creó una explosión que por poco y acaba con nosotros… fue una suerte que Tsunade-sama creara una barrera sobre Shikamaru y los demás, o si no ahorita no lo contarían –Se detuvo un momento para regañarla con la mirada antes de proseguir– Fuera de eso, llevas casi un mes en coma –Ante la mención del tiempo transcurrido, Sakura no pudo evitar abrir la boca con desconcierto– Y no me mires así, sabes perfectamente que te llevaste la peor parte, es más, creo que hasta que moriste. Pero si no fueran por los poderes que ambos sabemos que posee Hyuuga, en estos momentos no estaríamos hablando –Se calló, pues el hecho de saber que el Hyuuga era uno de "los elegidos" aun le provocaba nauseas

–Entonces ya están seguros de que él es uno de ellos –más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación

–En efecto, y la prima también. Naturalmente ellos aun no lo saben, Tsunade-sama decidió guardarlo en secreto hasta que tu despertaras y entre los cuatro pudiéramos hacerles el respectivo juramento –Su cara se distorsionó en una mueca de desagrado ante lo ultimo

–Jeje… sé que no te agrada la idea Sasuke-kun…

–¿Agradarme? Preferiría convivir con el Dobe por un año a tener que servirle a ese niñato engreído… Está bien, está bien, entiendo que lo amas, pero eso no puede evitar que lo odie menos… al contrario –Agregó al ver la cara asesina que ponía su amiga

–¿Y cómo están los demás? –Pregunto con curiosidad y preocupación

–Hinata ya se recupero se la herida del brazo, Naruto no ha parado de ir de aquí para allá cuidándola… saco de quicio a todos –Sakura soltó una pequeña risita al escuchar esto– Ino y Shikamaru están bien, solo unos cuantos golpes… Hidan y Deidara murieron con la explosión, y yo como vez estoy en perfecta condiciones, tú fuiste la única molestia que se tomo su tiempo para recuperarse –Sonrió arrogantemente

–Te salvas que estoy convaleciente, porque si no te patearía el trasero –Lo amenazó con una sonrisa, sonrisa que borró en el acto al recordar algo– ¿Sabes dónde está Neji? Me gustaría verlo

Sasuke suspiró imperceptiblemente, sabía que el momento llegaría pronto, y aunque le resultaba amargo debía de admitir que el castaño había ganado –Tampoco es que nunca fuera a evitar dar la pelea– por lo que, levantándose de su cómodo lugar le dirigió unas últimas palabras antes de retirarse:

–Lo verás pronto, pero primero debes de recuperar tus fuerzas. Le diré a Tsunade-sama que venga a verte, nos vemos –Y tras un leve movimiento de su mano en señal de despedida, se escabulló por la puerta dejando a la chica sola.

–Así que Neji… jaja… que curiosas vueltas da la vida… –Murmuró mientras miraba por la ventana y apreciaba el paisaje de unos jardines del castillo

oOo

Neji caminaba apresurado por los pasillos del castillo, desde que había oído por boca de Hinata que Sakura había despertado no había podido irla a visitar –Y de eso hace ya tres días– Y sinceramente estaba por perder la poca paciencia que había podido recolectar

–¿Cuál es la prisa Neji? –Cuestiono una voz a su espalda que lo hizo detener el presuroso andar.

Neji volteó para ver a Jiraiya, quien lo miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión, aquello más que alegrarlo lo enfurruño mas, si acaso era posible.

–Me gustaría poder ir a ver a Sakura, porque por alguna extraña razón, no la he podido ver desde que despertó –Contestó sarcásticamente, y es que, el hombre frente a él varias veces había impedido que el castaño se acercara a la habitación de la chica.

–Si me hubieras prestado atención las otras diez veces que te detuve, ya deberías haber entendido que aun no es el momento. Y eso no ha cambiado –Añadió severo, mas sin perder su sonrisa bonachona

–¿Y cuándo será el momento si se puede saber? –Pregunto al aire, pues sabía que esa pregunta nunca se la habían respondido

Jiraiya se rascó la barbilla distraído mientras le respondía: –Este viernes, pensé que lo sabías. Durante la coronación de Tsunade, ella al igual que el resto de los guardianes estarán presentes

El castaño parpadeo confuso, ¿después de tantos días evadiéndole el tema y ahora le decían las cosas así de fáciles? Aquello debía de ser una broma…

–No, no es una broma –¿Acaso este viejo lee mentes?

–No, pero se leer las expresiones –Ante esto último rio, para después desaparecer en una de las infinitas puertas del castillo

oOo

–¿Crees que haya sido buena idea no permitir que Neji viera aun a Sakura? –Preguntó tímidamente Hinata

Naruto se alzó, pues se encontraba tendido en el piso de la amplia habitación que Tsunade había dispuesto para sus invitados en el castillo, y es que, después de la pelea librada en el, se habían tomado la molestia de devolverle su anterior gloria con un poco de la ayuda –Por no decir mucha– de la magia de la reina y de Konan. Ahora ya no se veía sombrío y tenebroso, si no deslumbrante y con cierto aire de realeza y elegancia que antaño poseía.

–Pues Tsunade-sama no me quiso dar los motivos, pero dijo que el viernes Sasuke me explicaría las cosas –Contesto rascándose levemente la cabeza en señal de que estaba meditándolo bastante

Hinata sonrió levemente para después incorporarse del lugar donde se encontraba acostada, y hacerse un lado al lado de su rubio favorito. Naruto la miró con cariño para pasar su brazo gentilmente por sus hombros, atrayéndola a sí.

–¿Crees que ya sea el momento de retomar esa conversación? –Preguntó divertido, más con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas

Hinata en toda respuesta solo pudo asentir, pues se sentía demasiado abochornada como para hablar en ese momento.

–Creo que las palabras sobran… por lo que… –Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, atrapó sus pequeños labios en un tímido beso cargado de amor, en una silenciosa declaración.

oOo

Ino caminaba distraída en uno de los jardines del palacio, más concretamente, aquel donde Naruto e Hinata habían librado su batalla contra Sasori. Sonrió imperceptiblemente mientras una suave brisa acariciaba sus mejillas, adoraba sentirse tan unida a su elemento, sentía la propia libertad del viento correr por sus venas y llenarla de una vitalidad única, se sentía completa, aunque dentro de ella sabía que esa felicidad no estaría completa sin…

–Que problemática; hasta que te alcance, caminas bastante rápido –La reprendió Shikamaru mientras tomaba su mano gentilmente provocando que su sonrisa se ensanchara mas, si era posible.

–O es que tú eres muy vago, te dije que comieras rápido tu desayuno –Dijo provocando que su acompañante soltara un quejido en señal de molesta

–Deja de ser tan problemática y ven acá –Demandó mientras la agarraba suavemente de la cintura y la acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

Porque Ino sabía que podía ser libre como el viento, mas siempre estaría atada a su problemático novio.

oOo

Y al fin el tan esperado día de la coronación había llegado, todo el palacio se hallaba exquisitamente decorado con flores y finas telas, pues la celebración se llevaría a cabo en la reconstruida sala del trono –que ahora lucia aun más imponente que antes, en opinión de Ino– al igual que contaría con la presencia de todo aquel del reino que deseara asistir. Y dado que la reina Tsunade siempre querida por su pueblo, se podría decir que prácticamente todos se encontraban ahí, aparte de que era una ocasión perfecta para agradecer a los guardianes por todo el apoyo que brindaron.

Sakura sonrió complacida, frente a ella, se encontraban sus amigos guardianes con sus respectivas vestimentas –A pesar de ser una ocasión formal, Tsunade les había pedido que se pusieran sus ropas normales– jamás pensó que toda aquella pesadilla lograría terminar, y que en el camino se encontrara con personas tan maravillosas como lo eran Neji e Hinata, una lágrima traviesa recorrió su mejilla ante tal pensamiento.

–Oh vamos Frentona, no te vas a poner melancólica, ¿verdad? ¡Con lo que me ha costado maquillarte! –La reprendió Ino con cariño, aunque ella también estuviera con las emociones encontradas

–Al fin todo acabó, ¡dattebayo! Y no solo eso, si no que al fin encontramos a los elegidos –Sonrió expresando su profunda felicidad, al Sasuke haberles contado la noticia, no pudo si no saltar por toda la habitación, dando gracias de que su tierna Hinata fuera tan importante persona.

–Jamás pensé que fueran ellos, nunca sentí ningún tipo de aura o algo –Intervino Ino con voz pensativa

–El día que los guardias del rey me estaban persiguiendo sentí el aura de Neji muy tenuemente, es como si por un momento hubiera dejado que sus poderes salieran inconscientemente. Luego de eso decidí ir a investigar y di con la casa, mas los guardias del rey consiguieron atacarme antes y por eso llegue inconsciente a su casa, ya al despertar, el rastro del aura había desaparecido, aunque no con eso mis sospechas –Narró Sakura explicando los sucesos del día que conoció al amor de su vida

Todos la miraron entendiendo mientras la puerta de la habitación se abría dando paso a Temari, quien los miro a todos con la felicidad presente en sus ojos

–Chicos… es la hora.

oOo

Tsunade miró a la gente frente a ella, se sentía sumamente feliz de que al in todo hubiera acabado, a su lado en puestos de honor, se encontraban: Jiraiya, Yamato, Hinata, Neji, Hiashi, Shikamaru, Nagato y Konan, junto a cinco puestos vacios, que debían de ser los de los guardianes junto a Temari, que se encontraba con ellos.

Un barullo provocado por las diversas conversaciones en la amplia sala fue detenido súbitamente al ver como la soberana pedía silencio levantando una mano, provocando que todas las miradas fueran a parar ante la rubia.

–Querido pueblo, como bien han de saber, los tiempos de oscuridad se han acabado –Se escucharon unos sonoros aplausos que rápidamente se extinguieron– Aunque como todos aquí sabemos, nada de eso se hubiera logrado sin la ayuda de los Guardianes, quienes creíamos se encontraban perdidos, regresaron para cumplir con su promesa y salvar al reino una vez más –Un murmullo de sorpresa se extendió entre los presentes, pues aun habían algunos escépticos con respecto al tema de los Guardianes, murmullo que fue detenido al ver la mirada asesina que se posaba sobre Tsunade– Bien como decía, gracias a ellos es que estamos aquí hoy, y por eso es que esta fiesta más que por mi regreso al trono, es por ellos, pues sin su ayuda el reino seguiría sumida en una eterna oscuridad… sin más, ¡les presento a los héroes de Konoha! –Anunció mientras daba una palmada y las grandes puertas de roble se abrían para dar paso a los cuatro guardianes quienes inmediatamente se sintieron agobiados ante tanta gente.

Y ahí fue cuando Neji la vio… la razón de sus desveles y de que casi perdiera la razón al estar a punto de perderla… Sakura miraba la multitud con algo de pena, su largo cabello rosado caía libre por su espalda y un brillo especial se podía apreciar en sus ojos, sonrió para sí, estaba aun más hermosa que cuando pelearon juntos días atrás… sin el polvo y la sombra de la pelea se veía aun mas radiante de lo que podía llegar a recordar.

Los cuatro guardianes caminaron por el centro de la habitación ante las miradas curiosas y atentas de las personas allí reunidas hasta llegar frente a la gran mesa donde se encontraban Tsunade y los demás, con un movimiento de la cabeza, Tsunade les indico que ya había llegado el momento. Por lo que, dándose la vuelta, llamo a Neji y a Hinata con voz solemne:

–Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga –Ambos aludidos se extrañaron ante el tono tan formal y serio que estaba usando la reina– Nos complace tenerlos aquí hoy, pues ustedes son el verdadero motivo por el que se crearon los guardianes –Volteo a ver a Sakura y los demás y les cedió la palabra– Ahora es el momento, por favor pasen adelante –Indicó, mientras que Neji e Hinata (con algo de recelo) se levantaban de sus asientos y se posicionaban frente a sus cuatro amigos.

Al estar en su lugar, Sasuke tomo la palabra, y con voz seria y firme empezó a hablar:

–Hinata-sama… Neji-_sama_ –Empezó, aunque decirle así a la persona que le había arrebatado a su amada le sabia a vinagre– Nosotros, los guardianes de la tierra –Naruto se arrodilló con respeto– Aire –Ino hizo lo propio– Agua –Sakura se tomo su tiempo, pues antes de arrodillarse le dedico una tierna sonrisa al castaño– y fuego –Al mencionarse a sí mismo, no se arrodilló, si no que se posicionó frente a los otros tres– nos comprometemos aquí y ahora, frente a la reina Tsunade, de servirles eternamente bajo nuestro juramento hecho a los espíritus cuando nos otorgaron nuestros poderes –Esta de mas decir, que a estas alturas las caras de Neji e Hinata eran un poema, pues ninguno sabia realmente de qué demonios estaba hablando el pelinegro– Ponemos a vuestra disposición nuestros poderes, personas y almas para servirles y protegerlos, hasta que el último suspiro de vida se escape de nosotros –Y dicho esto, se arrodilló también, en una clara muestra del respeto que le profesan.

–Ah… ¿alguien podría explicarnos qué rayos está pasando aquí? –Pregunto Neji con voz monocorde pues no entendía un ápice de lo que había dicho Sasuke minutos atrás

Hiashi, quien hasta el momento había estado observando la escena con profundo orgullo, se levanto y se dispuso a dar la explicación que su sobrino demandaba:

–Ustedes son la verdadera y única razón por la que se crearon a los guardianes, ustedes son los protectores de la luz –Miro a Hinata quien no cabía en su asombro– y de la oscuridad –Esta vez fue Neji quien tenía la incredulidad tatuada en su rostro

–¿En-en serio? –Pregunto Hinata sumamente impactada

–Luego podremos responder a todas las interrogantes que quizás tengan, pero por ahora acepten la promesa y lealtad de las personas frente a ustedes –Intervino Jiraiya con una sonrisa

Ambos miraron al frente para ver que, en efecto, el cuarteto esperaba expectante la respuesta de los primos. Neji sonrió casi como una mueca, lo único que le desagradaba de todo aquello era cierto pelinegro que también lo miraba con desprecio.

–Pues por mi está bien –Respondió escueto, aunque algo turbado por la repentina noticia

–A-acepto… –Murmuró una tímida Hinata

Los guardianes se levantaron mientras la sala entera estallaba en vítores y empezaba la verdadera celebración. Sakura se levanto y sin reparar en acomodarse sus ropas, se lanzó a los brazos de Neji quien la recibió gustoso de al fin tenerla para él.

–No sabes cuánto me hiciste falta, pensé que te perdería –Susurró contra su cabello embriagándose por el olor a cerezos que desprendía

En toda respuesta Sakura sonrió y le rozo levemente los labios dándole ganas de más. Cosa que no pudo ser posible, pues lo tomo fuertemente del brazo y lo llevó hacia una de las puertas que daban a los jardines.

–Creo que te debo muchas explicaciones –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

–Pues ahorita no me interesa oírlas, te quiero a ti Cerezo –Le respondió tomándola nuevamente de la cintura con cariño

–Pero es necesario que las sepas… luego podremos reponer el tiempo perdido –Y ante el disgusto del castaño, la pelirrosa se zafó de su agarre para sentarse en una de las tantas sillas dispersadas por el jardín –Se que nunca se te había pasado que tu e Hinata serian los protectores de la luz y la oscuridad, y es que, en las leyendas no los mencionan pues hasta el momento nunca los habíamos encontrado. Nuestro deber siempre ha sido y ser protegerlos a ustedes, pues de ti e Hinata depende el equilibrio real del mundo –Su voz sonaba seria mientras hablaba

–¿Qué clases de poderes se supone que tengo? –Cuestiono con algo de curiosidad, pues nunca en su vida había dado muestras de algo

–Hasta el momento no lo sabemos, pero según Tsunade-shishou fuiste capaz de traerme a la vida con ellos, por lo que… te estoy muy agradecida –Agradeció bajando la cabeza levemente con pena

–Haría cualquier cosa por ti, lo sabes

Sakura sonrió con ternura mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho del ojiperla, escuchando los latidos de su desbocado corazón

–Entonces… ¿ahora podremos estar juntos? ¿O aun queda otro mal por vencer? –Pregunto con cierta gracia apartando un poco a la chica de su pecho

–Pues no que yo sepa… y eso ya es decir mucho –Respondió divertida mientras acortaba las distancias y se daban el tan ansiado beso.

–Te amo Sakura, gracias por ser mi guardiana –Susurró cuando el aire se hizo escaso

–Y yo a ti Neji, gracias por devolverme las esperanzas.

**Fin**

* * *

¡Oh por Dios! Al fin llegamos al final de la primera aventura de los Guardianes y la verdad me siento muy complacida del final que le dí (Va al grano, y permite dejar la ventana abierta para la secuela) espero que al igual que a mi me encantó a ustedes también! Este fic fue hecho enteramente para toda lectora amante de la pareja NejiSaku :)

Como verán, las bases de la secuela ya están sentadas :) la secuela estará ambientada uno o dos años después de los acontecimientos de esta historia. En cuanto termine mis demás historias pendientes comenzare a escribirla de lleno... ¡esperenla!

En serio, muchas gracias por acompañarme en este viaje a lo largo del fic, no saben lo mucho que a significado para mi, y el hecho de que ya se halla terminado me llena de tristeza pero a la vez de felicidad, pues se que nos veremos en otras aventuras :) Un millón de gracias por todo el apoyo y los reviews!

Nos vemos en otros fics, por ahora, dedicare mi tiempo a terminar los fics que tengo pendientes, un beteo del fic de una increible escritora, y el desarrollo de mi nueva historia NejiSaku que ya tiene una buena recepción por parte de las lectoras :)

¡Gracias totales!

Un inmenso abrazo

Kabegami


End file.
